Forbidden Love  Updated FEB 5 2012
by transpokemonfan
Summary: <html><head></head>" Once I met a girl who saw past my shadow . She isn't even my species. She cared so much , but all I wanted was to be left alone ..."find out if a special love between a decepticon and an autobot  human ally got what it takes to stop the all out war.</html>
1. Chapter 1:Breakin'TheHabit

**Hi , this is not my first fiction , I have others about my OCs which im quite shy and apprehensive to upload over here with such good writers around . This is a transformer mosaic on Alexis and Armada Starscream– a couple im currently obsessed with. By mosaic , I mean a mixmatch of my own twisted imagination with scenes and script that are not exactly my own , but adapted from Transformer Armada, Pocahontas , Lion King , and various sources . You can say its an alternate story of the whole Armada series.I hope the first chapter explains it all. In order not to spoil the surprise , Ill update the credits of my sources and explain more as the chapter rolls by.**

**A few notes before we start:**

-Be prepared for bots to burst into song or random scripts from Disney/ Transformer Armada to appear anywhere in this fiction.

- I cater for newbies who never watched Transformer Armada and also for those who had. You can relish those moments in my fic if you watched Transformer Armada before , and I hope I get interested in it if you never do so . Its an EPIC series despite the dubbing errors the English version has. Warning: spoiler for newbies. If my personal advertising STILL doesn't convience you , HOP straight to chapter 4 , where the storyline goes more and more in a personal direction and come straight out of my twisted imagination.

- Be prepared for a human/ transformer love . Duuh … that's what Starscream and Alexis are. Don't like it, don't read it.I've decided to keep this fic " T rated" and upload those "M" censored scene somewhere else. Ill signal everyone when i do so. ^_^.I just found out i got more reviews when this fic is " T" rated , and Im afraid there is not enough mature audiences here to enjoy my works.

- I recommend you youtube the song to get in the mood before reading the fic , although i guess the songs i chosen are so popular you might not need to do so ;).Sorry im not able to provide anything here as fanfiction doesn't allow me to display link

- PLEAAAAASEEEEE be cool and drop some HELPFUL RNR if u stumble across this mosaic . I BEG you. I desperately need to know what you think of my works, or else it will be the same as keeping it in my pc instead of sharing it ( which i do so for countless fics that i had written ). Ill even draw you fanarts of your fic if you do so ( like i promised in chapter 4 )

**Characters**

Your standard Armada Autobots, Decepticons and human allies ( again , pity I can't insert wiki links here) with some exception:

-Ultra Magnus : A mixture of the G1 and Transformer Animated Ultra Magnus. He is more of prime's brother ( not superior ). He wields the same warhammer of the Ultra Magnus in Transformer Animated

- Sentinal Prime: Yup , the infamous Sentinal Prime from Transformer Animated. I need a guy we can hate.

- Alexis :She is much older in my version thanks to space travel – just as Pocahontas was designed to be with John Smith , she was tweaked to be with her sparkmate, Starscream. ( refer Energon design). Oh . and one more catch- this version has a morbid fear of thunderstorm and has a scar on her hand . I try my best to keep her away from the mary sue character she is in the series. If, after all my effort and she is STILL a Mary Sue , do not hesitate to alert me in a friendly pm/ comment. Its a writer's worst fear.

- Sureshock and Swindle :I upgraded these two with more attractive design ( Yes ,I draw too , although i suck :P ) and given them a much more prominant roles as the lovebirds' sidekick . Minicons are cute in my eyes , and deserve MUCH more love compared to what they are given in various fanfic and the series. I know there's a lot of debate about sureshock - and that minicon is a femme in my verse for storyline sake. Just pm me for my e mail me if you want their drawings, and ill gladly pass a sketch or two to you.

**Time Units**

Ahh… the confusing time units of transformers. Here's what i settled with:

Nanoclick= one second

Cycle = one hour

Deca Cycle = one month

Solar Cycle = one day

Stellar Cycle= one year

Eon = Long ... long time.

**CHAPTER 1:BREAKIN' THE HABIT**

My name is Alexis Sandro . At first glance , you might think I'm an single mom who leads a normal , boring life perusing her Masters in Politics… I guess you will think I'm nut for what I am about to tell you. But its all true.

Five human teenagers - Carlos , Fred , Rad and Billy and I were the only one that knew giant mechanical beings known as the transformers existed on planet earth. They were divided between two clans .The Autobots and the Decepticons. Optimus Prime led the Autobots , and Megatron led the Decepticons . Both clans struggled to retrieve and collect smaller robots known as the minicons . The reason to hunt these little guys that are scattered across the galaxy ? Some of the minicons are able to form powerful weapons like the skyboom shield , the requiem blaster and the star saber.

The Autobots are like a family to us . For me , they are extra special. My parents were long gone . They were killed in a car accident . I been shifted between my uncles and aunties for as long as I can remember. They couldn't care less of me. But suddenly , I found a bunch of big giant alien robots and friends who did… how cool was that ?

I was just 13 . I remember everything like it was yesterday...

We were at the autobot base, standing on top of a rafter as we chatted with the Autobots. It was the first time we meet up with Optimus Prime and his team.

"I told you before , this is OUR fight.. it doesn't involve you" Optimus signed when we pestered him that we could be a part of his mission on Planet Earth.

"Like I said , it does . We are the one that open up that space ship, and Rad's the only one who can understand what the minicons are saying … isn't that right you guys ?" I tried my best to make a good impression for the three of us , pointing to Rad who was the first to discover his minicon , Highwire , and activate him.

" Ahey Alexis . I was just only guessing what they were saying , that's all…" Red replied humbly, only to be joined in by his best buddy , Carlos .

"Yeah … he was just messing with your head Alexis , like you woke up one day and can understand minicons…" Carlos chided

"Don't you DARE mock me . As a matter of fact I practically remembered you guys practically begging me to come on your mountain adventures… but do I wanna be seen with a bunch of losers?"

I remember losing my temper at that statement ... Here we are on the verge of convincing the Autobots that we are the best candidates for their team … and my friends were such "clowns" ? What kind of "resume" were they producing to those aliens ?

Carlos and Rad suddenly extended their clutched hand for a fist pump , and i couldn't stay mad at them for long.

"Ahey… we were just joking . We are like the three musketeers, girl!".

" Sorry guys . All for one … and one for all! " I cheered as i joined in the fist pump

"What's wrong Hotshot? You seem confused "Hotshot , one of the autobots , was confused yet fascinated by our culture.

"Yeah… I guess I do … you punch each other with your fist yet you find humor in it …"  
>His baby blue optic stared at our fist that were still glued to each other<p>

"Its what we do here on earth… its kindda like a sign of friendship" Carlos explained to the confused Transformer . Suddenly , he found a huge fist lowering down to join our little ceremony.

" ALRIGHT ! count me in" Hotshot exclaimed excitedly , before he found it was seemingly impossible to do so with a human. A sad frown replaced his happy smile moment ago as he uttered meekly .**"** Sorry , I just want to slap fist with you"

" HOTSHOT! "Suddenly , Optimus called out and extended his fist to Hotshot. Soon , Optimus was slapping fist with the rookie .

" You know , I can learn to like this earth custom!" exclaimed the Autobot leader as he was caught up fist slapping with Hotshot . Thunderous clanking echoed throughout the base . The base was even SHAKING under the vibration of their fist slap.

" Man, I just hope they don't hurt each other" Carlos exclaimed . He was seriously spooked at the rattling of the steel frame that he , Rad , and Alexis were standing on.

"MEN! ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" Optimus called out , uniting his clan.

Soon , even the minicons were trying to slap fist among themselves , and Red Alert joined in the fun. The Autobots , human allies , and minicons shared a moment of good laugh.

* * *

><p>Yup , that was how it all started , i could even share my deepest secrets and sorrow to the father i never had...<p>

I was sitting side by side with Optimus , enjoying the evening sunset and having a heart to heart chat with the Autobot leader , when he suddenly seized the chance and popped the question he been meaning to ask me for a very long time .

"Alexis . the others have left . Not that you are not welcomed here , but I'm just curious – don't you have a family to return to ?" Optimus asked , his warm yellow optics stared down at me , and i could feel he was showing genuine concern towards my wellbeing.

Apart from Billy and Carlos, this was a topic i DO not like to talk or share with just ANYBODY.

I dug into my pocket , and passed Optimus a crumpled newspaper cutting . It was the mainpage with the headline " Mayor and wife died in rock slide" and a smaller print underneath it that read " 6 years old daughter survived catastrophe".

Those were my parents , and the little girl was me.

Tears flow down my eyes as its been a while i could find someone to talk about my my parents' gentle Autobot leader , surprisingly lifted me up and dried my tears with his massive servos . I remember hugging his digits tightly, thanking him for listening to her problems.

The next day , a red and blue colored tractor drove me to my parents' graveyard , and i brought along some fresh flowers on the grave , before thanking and giving the father i never had a big hug .

* * *

><p>We decided not to tell anyone of their existence. We didn't want the Autobots to be captured by scientist and treated as lab rats. Same went with the minicons. I met Sureshock in a green shuttle buried deep in the mountain. Somehow she chosen me as a partner. I took extra precaution to protect her.<p>

I hid Sureshock in the garage , and made sure to check on the darling every night before bedtime .I was almost caught red handed giving the minicon a midnight treat and talking to her . It was lucky that the orange minicon transformed into a scooter just as my uncle entered the garage.

* * *

><p>For a long time , the Autobots and Decepticons waged their silent wars on planet earth . Everyone grew up believing the Decepticons are evil and the Autobots are the good guys – at least that was what we were thought to believe . Things changed when i met a very special Decepticon who thought me the universe was never black and white<p>

He was the Decepticon second in command . Which was strange that he was abandoned by his clan as part of their ruse to steal the requiem blaster - a powerful weapon forged out of the minicon team astroscope , payload and skyblast. Those minicons were in our possession when the attack happened . It was sudden and brutal. The decepticons succeeded, leaving Starscream to rust in hands of the Autobots and mortally injuring Smokescreen , one of our most trusted soldier .Starscream had enough of his own clan , and helped the Autobots by bringing back the star saber to their side . The star saber is another one of the sacred , powerful weapon that the minicons were able to forged out of their combined strength. So , the Autobots were not at a total lost after all.

Despite the great help he gave ,The Autobot's weren't exactly keen on accepting him . Firstly , they were brutally betrayed by Sideways , a drifting transformer which Hotshot and Billy warmed up to . The traitor ended up joining the Decepticons, and then strangely betraying them as well ! Secondly , Smokescreen's life hung in the balance just as he joined the Autobots . I was there , witnessing the heated debate in deciding his fate...

"You mean, Megatron actually abandoned you and tried to destroy you?" Scavanger shot a question at Starscream

" It's true " Starscream hung his head low as he admitted in shame. Being abandoned - Especially when he was the second in command of his clan , was a totally humiliating incident he would love to forget . Very soon , he was caught in a heated debate in deciding his fate .

" Yeah, right. You can't actually believe this guy. He's a Decepticon, remember? "Hotshot was the first to sound out his protest

" Quiet, Hot Shot!" Scavanger raged at his rude comment

" Have you forgotten that Megatron will use any dirty trick he can to defeat us?" Hotshot spat back at Scavenger .

"Anyone figured out what to do with this guy yet?" Sideswipe asked , obviously trying not joining sides

" He risked his life to get away from the Decepticons. It wouldn't be fair to send him back there." Scavanger reasoned and continued to side the seeker

" We have no choice. We'll have to protect him, then." Blurr noted Scavanger's point and sided Starscream.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean, 'protect him?' It's because of creeps like him, Smokescreen's in the shape he's in now! He doesn't deserve any special treatment from us. We should get rid of him right now!" Hotshot continued the debate , trying to gain supporters

The debate went on … and on … and on ... with most Autobots voting for him to stay . The only Autobot that remained silent was their leader – Optimus Prime. It was sad he couldn't see all the Autobots – discounting hotshot , cared for him that very day . He decided he had enough of them .

"All right then. Let's go" Starscream called on his friends , Runway , Jetstorm and Sonar, the star saber minicons , and started to leave the Autobots base

"Where are you going?" Blurr's question stopped him right on his track.

"If none of you are going to trust me, then there's no point in hanging around here... I guess I'll just have to go and fight Megatron on my own." Starscream said nothing more and lumbered off . Suddenly he felt something tugging at his massive foot . It was the Star Saber Minicons . The powerful minicon trio were starting to love the Autobot base , but they also grew fond of Starscream as he took care of them and learned to wield them. They were reluctant for him to leave.

I was silent all the while , but i knew i HAD to do something to make him stay instead of going on his suiside mission. I just had to.

" You don't have to leave. I think I can trust you, Starscream" I smiled , voting for him to stay.

" Yeah, me too. Look how upset Runway is over this whole thing. I think the Mini-Cons would never normally act like that." Rad joined in , voting for him to stay.

"What do you think we should do, Optimus?"

With such an overwhelming vote in deciding that the Decepticon turncoat should stay , the Autobot second in command , Jetfire ,finally asked their silent leader of his decision

"All right! From now on, we consider Starscream part of our team. As leader of the Autobots… I reserve judgement. We see who you really are…"  
>Optimus spoke after a long time and made the final decision after listening to everyone's viewpoint . Hotshot frowned , but he knew he couldn't protest his leader's final decision<p>

* * *

><p>Starscream had a big problem. He had joined the Autobots with the specific mission of destroying Megatron. But his goal wasn't shared with the Autobots. They didn't care.<p>

Smokescreen was in good hands. His body was reconstructed . He even gain a new name , Hoist. However , things didn't look up for Starscream . He seemed confused , without a friend in the world…so I took the first step , and tried to teach him the meaning of friendship…

"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream!<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean!<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright!<br>So I'm breaking the habit,  
>I'm breaking the habitttt…..ARGHHH!"<p>

The very first time i tried to befriend him , Starscream was practicing with the star saber at a rocky hillside .He sang his heart song and SCREAMED his lungs out . He did not realize we were watching him from afar.

The Autobots will NEVER understand his ordeal actually did not start with his clan abandoning him … Only years later did i learn his darkest, deepest secret of what caused him to act so impulsively. It started way earlier when his leader took out his frustration of the Decepticon's continuous losing streak ON him .He could clearly recall the day Megatron locked him in a highly secured room and almost TERMINATED him .

Starscream started hallucinating. Every single rock looks like his FRAGGING leader. Taunting him … insulting him with that thick , sickening voice …

" Following orders? and even you failed miserably at that , didn't you?"

" Just looking at your ignorance repulses me to core!"

SLASH !

" Now whats the matter?Are you too pathetic to even fight back?"

" You are a disgrace to the Decepticon race, slag .You deserved to be DESTROYED !"

SLASH!

Lubricant leaked down his eyes as he raged and took his frustration out on the rocks , slashing them to pieces with the starsaber.

"What am I doing here? I'm wasting my time following the orders of Optimus Prime and the others! I must get to Megatron soon... or perish!" He asked aloud , only to receive a silent reply .

Starscream stopped his training – or rather his raging , and settled down at a nearby rock. The star saber minicons disbanded for a good earned rest. Swindle joined them , ejecting himself from Starscream's back

"He stopped." Rad mused as he observe Starscream sitting down on the bolder .

" Maybe he's gonna puke up his lunch." Carlos joked

"Carlos!" I shot a death glare at my hopeless friend , before walking away from the both of them .

" Hey Alexis, where are ya going?"  
>" And what're you doing?"<br>"Hey, that's dangerous!" "Yeah, Starscream is a little out to lunch right now. Uh, look out!"

Carlos and Red kept on warning me , but I paid no heed to their comment as i brace myself to approach the raging seeker.

" Oh, relax. Hey, Starscream!"

"Leave me alone" Starscream commanded in a loud and harsh voice . He was so rude , he even scared away the Starsaber minicons who were his only company .I was shaken, but i knew if i am going to be his friend and break the ice , i MUST remain firm.

" Come on, Starscream. I know why you're upset. We can always talk" I reassured him.

" Yeah, it's all about Megatron. I want to be left alone now!" He said as he stood up and left me . Thunderous footstep echoing the rocky hills as he did not even bother to look back . His seemingly callous response hit me like a brick . That was when i realize for the first time - i really cared for him!

I signed , head hung low as I kicked a pebble , seeing how far it could fly down the cliff. " Jeepers. You go out of your way to try and help somebody - and all they do is bite your head off"

" Are you okay, Alexis?"

" Yeah, what's going on?"

Carlos and Rad came rushing towards me . They can clearly see I was upset.

"I'm fine, you guys. But I don't think Starscream is. He's gonna do something drastic"

I responded to my friends. Which was the half truth, it was not okay to see him shunning away with a heart filled with nothing but vengeance. I felt hurt , and i knew there is more to Starscream then his hatred and obsession for terminating his leader. I just had to try harder to reach that inner bot.

* * *

><p>Many times I failed . Still , something compelled me , deep down inside, to try harder.I believe there was good in Starscream. Sometimes, It seems i was even succeeding in reaching out to him.<p>

Starscream was on his second Autobot mission to mars to retrieve a minicon with Jetfire. He did give Jetfire a tough time, but in the end , he did prove he was an Autobot at heart. I was watching him through the mainframe as he shouted at the minicon , urging him to joined the Autobots or be enslaved by the Decepticons . What was even more surprising, he showed his soft side for the first time when he returned from his mission . I didn't know a Decepticon like him did care after all!

" So what was outer space like?" " How was Mars?" " Can you scratch your nose in outer space? Wait, do you have a nose?"

Billy and Fred, those usual clowns, bombarded poor Jetfire with endless questions once he and Starscream were back from their mission.

"Right here, brainiac. You shouldn't be so eager to show off whatcha don't know." Jetfire pointed to his nose under his facemask , obviously irritated by their behavior.

" So, did you bring back a souvenir?" Carlos flashed Jetfire his puppy eyes as he approached him.

"Uhhh, sorry, guys. The souvenir shops on Mars were all closed." Jetfire shrugged and lumbered off , not willing to handle any more of the nonsense.

While Carlos and Red were disappointed with Jetfire 's attitude , I was just happy to see Starscream, and proud of what he had done that very day .

"Starscream"

I called out to him, and he looked down at me with his piercing yellow optics , a strange feeling stirred inside me . I started having butterflies in my stomach and felt my whole cheek burning red hot when he replied me.

"Yes? What is it?"

**"**I hear you convinced the Mini-Con, Firebot , to join the Autobots during your mission to Mars. I know you like the Mini-Cons. Which is why, in my opinion, you belong on the Autobots' side."I .

**"** Spare me. My mission is to bring Megatron down, that's it."

He retorted , stood up and walked away. He tried to act tough , but as silently as he walked away , he left something precious behind for all of us .lt was a beautiful mars rock. Soon , everybody was picking on the rock and having their little share.

* * *

><p>To show our appreciation and we do care in return. I hatched a masterplan. I rounded up Billy , Carlos , Fred and Rad. We collected money from lemonade sales and car wash to buy the finest cloth , and then spent the whole week preparing for the surprise . Everything had to be perfect.<p>

Starscream just had an argument with the Autobots .He headed off for some moment of peace and quiet along with the star saber minicons . It was then or never. I signaled everyone to be ready at their station...Just as he switched on the lights …

" SURPRISSSEEE!"

We blew a bunch of confetti at Starscream . The poor seeker was utterly confused at our action.

"What's going on?" Stasrscream questioned . His optics widened in shock. I guess as a former decepticon , he never seen such a colorful sight in his entire life . All he knew was death and destruction. He watched the colorful shreds of paper slowly floated down to the ground.

"Thanks a lot for the present, Starscream!" everyone shouted their warm " thank you"s for the beautiful mars rock he brought back for all of us.

"I … don't think I follow"He shot a confusing look at me . That strange feeling hits me again , and this time , i felt my knees were about to give way. Thankfully ,The others were too caught up chattering to notice that.

He scratched his head as we plained the celebration was a little appreciation party for the mars rock he brought back for us . He was even surprised when Billy told him the master mind behind the party – was ME.

It was time.

"We made this for you." I felt extremely awkward as i handed over one week of hard work to Starscream. It was a huge , checked – patterned piece of cloth, roughly the size of a hot air balloon

He took over our gift and inspected it , even sniffed it . " So , what is it ?" he asked curiously

" A hand-made polishing shammy. Use it to polish anything. Even Runway, for example." I spotted runway , and pointed at the star saber minicon , trying to explain our gift. Runway beeped excitedly , and Starscream looked down at the minicon . It could be said it was something new for the both of them , as he never polished a minicon before !

" Even us guys helped sew it together"

"Yeah, and we even have the needle pricks to prove it."

"So, when ya gonna cut the cake?"

The others chattered away excitedly as he held our gift in his servos .He stared silently and it for a long while , and even grunted at the cloth , as if he was annoyed of the special gift we brought him . I was worried.

" Oh, don't you like it?" I tried to break his silence with a playful pout .

"Uh, no, no... I wouldn't say that. I mean, it's very … colourful. It's just that I haven't had anyone give me a present before." Starscream tried to explain his confusion.

"You can't be serious. What about on your birthday? You never got nothin'?" Carlos was shocked.

" Uhhh... So what does one - do in a situation like this?" he was startled and unable to answer Carlos . It was truly an embarrassing yet happy moment for him. He mused and looked down to us for some answers.

I knew i have to help that big , confused lug.

"Why don't you just try saying thank you?"

"Thank you. Thank you. Right?" he asked . I could see , For the first time , a prideful beam formed across his synthesizers. It must have felt SO good to receive his first present .

"Yeaaah!" I cheered . It was a hopeful day , and it looks this gift broke the ice between us even further.

It was one awkward party , but soon we , the human allies and Starscream were warming up with each other . Everyone gathered closer to him , and he knelt down to talk to us. Just when he was about to tell us more about planet Mars…

"Hey, Starscream, how 'bout sharing some of the work around here by going surveillance duty up in the control room." Jetfire suddenly appeared and soiled the party , ordering Starscream to pick up something to do

" I'll never get used to the Autobots' work ethic" Starscream complained.

"Well, I guess you better get going." Carlos said with a sad face.

" Don't worry. If I don't do it, someone will take care of it. No big deal." He flashed the human allies a cheeky smirk as he planned to laze around all day in our company.

I shook my head at his reply .

" You cannot be serious, Starscream. I mean, sloughing off like that. It's not the way Autobots work. Don't you get it? They're a team, and without teamwork, nothing would get done at all around here."I gently explain how Autobots manage their team , so he could try to fit in, but instead of helping him , little did i know , my brief " lecture" shattered his spark to the core..

Without a reply , He stood up and wandered off with the star saber minicons. Carlos tried to stop him

" Hey... Where do you think you're going?"?

" To get a little peace and quiet" He turned back and explained , and then continued walking away from us .

" Boy , what's his problem?"

" He sure is self centered"

The others commented on Starscream's behavior ,while I stared helplessly at his figure , slowly disappearing from our sight . Was it something i just said?

* * *

><p>Rad , Carlos and I parted from Billy and Fred after Starscream left us. There was a reason why we planned our surprise on that very day. We were musing our time with the Autobots and Starscream were drawing to the end with the completion of their massive mothership known as the Axalon and with two out of three of the sacred weapon, the starsaber sword and the skyboom shield safe in their hands.<p>

The Autobots were planning on heading back to Cybertron ,their homeworld far… far away. We couldn't imagine out life without them by our side. We took the Skyboom Shield minicons for a walk to cheer us up , never realizing , that our action could change the cause of our future forever.

There was trouble back at the Autobot base , because we took Dirt Boss , Downshift and Mirage off for a walk without due notice...

Much later , i had learned that Starscream had warded off Trust , a conhead Decepticon seeker. Despite his heroic act , the autobots were frantically searching for the skyboom shield minicons , and he ended up as the prime suspect of stealing them , while they were with us the whole while !

* * *

><p>Luckily , We reached the Autobots when they were being attacked by the Decepticons . We said our apologies for taking them off for a walk without prior notice , but nonetheless, we thought we were lucky to hand them over just in the knick of time to help the autobots in battle .<p>

Then, It happened so suddenly and out of the blue , and i refused to belief the reality when it did...

During battle , Hoist threw the skyboom shield to Optimus Prime , but Starscream swooped down and stole the shield . He disappeared into the thick clouds ,never even looking back to the ones who tried to offer him home and kindness.

Years later, did i learn the other side of the story...

High above the clouds , Starscream met up with his new ally who tempted him into making the drastic decision .

" I don't know if this is the right choice. I have made my decision" He solemnly confessed to Trust , holding the skyboom shield and starsaber securely in his hands.

" Well? What is it?" Thrust grinned as he questioned Starscream

**"** I must do everything there is in my power to bring Megatron down. And I swear I will crush him personally... " Starscream hissed in contempt at the mention of his leader's name

" Good …Come with me…we must hurry before Optimus have the chance to power link and finds us here" Thrust transformed into his vehicle mode , urging Starscream to follow him .

Starscream turned back, having a quick look at his chamois we just gave him . In his mind-it was the thing that kept him " soft". It drifted further and further away from him and down the clouds .He sang his solemn heart song and knew its too late to turn back on his decision .

"I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused…..<p>

Goodbye kids … and sorry. I'll never forget you."

Just as Starscream was about to speed off after Thrust , he heard a faint , haunting cry which he wished to erase from his CPU forever. It was Hotshot , kneeling against the tall cliff and howling his hearts out. Poor Hotshot could not digest Starscream's action. He felt the stab of betrayal all over again after Sidesways crushed his spark and stole the star saber from him a long time ago.

"WHY STARSCREAM? WHYYYYY?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE : BREAKIN' THE HABIT COPYRIGHT LINKIN PARK. TRANSFORMER ARMADA SCRIPT CHARACTERS COPYRIGHT CARTOON NETWORK**

**I found Starscream and Alexis when i was I googling for ideas for my OC. I know im a bit late (to be precise 10 years late to know those two ). But its better late then never - they gave me the spark and dragged me out of my writing hiatus after I been badly shunned off by a writing partner which I trusted for 7 long years ( long story) . Also , this fic is in honor of Transformer 3 , which will be released very soon. I hope this gets me back into writing- Im just too weak to start with my own OCs or something totally original. Please help me do so by RNR my precious mosaic … I wouldn't bite.^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2a:DevestationAndHope

**CHAPTER2 : DEVESTATION AND HOPE**

Just as I feared , Starscream was going to attempt something drastic. It seemed he had enough of the Autobots . His betrayal struck everyone really deep. But still… a small part of me wanted to believe his betrayal was others would never understand why i even bother to give a traitor like him a second chance

"How could Starscream do this to us? That liar! That creep!"a screamed filled the the Autobot base garbage disposal area.

Carlos and Billy were having a rock throwing contest. It was not exactly to see who threw the furthest- but who would be first to smash the mars rock that Starscream had given to pieces- Just like Starscream had smashed their heart by betraying them.

**"**Hey, take it easy" Rad tried to placate Carlos .

**"** No way! Carlos is right" Billy threw his rock ,eager to forget Starscream

I had enough of those clowns , and Billy's rock was starting to crack under all the throwing  
><strong><br>"**Now stop that. Those are valuable."

**"**Yeah, Billy. Those rocks are from Mars." Rad tried to help me.

**"** I believed him. I trusted him. How could he do this to me?" Suddenly , Fred joined in the " game" and dunked his portion at the garbage disposal area of the Autobot base. He had the biggest portion of the mars rock , and that was bad... really bad.

" He's lost it " I signed and slapped my head as I watched Fred howling his hearts out .

" GUYS ! comeon… I'm on cleanup duty tomorrow! " Sideswipe passed by frowned as he saw their action left him plenty of job to do tomorrow morning.

Suddenly , Hot shot left the commotion . Sideswipe followed suit . Knowing Hotshot for long ,he was concerned that his " brother" might be acting rashly when he was caught up with his emotion.

Things look pretty bleak in the autobot base with the lost of the star saber and skyboom shield. While i join the others were moping over Starscream's betrayal and the crushing defeat, my mind was on the mars rock which was treated as garbage by the rest of the team ...

* * *

><p>It was late at night , but I just couldn't sleep. Not with my little mars rock placed nearly on my study table. I gave it a hug . All I could think of at that very moment… was HIM .<p>

I knew , with the plan i had in mind ,i had not much time. I placed the rock back on my table and walked toward the balcony of my room . I climbed out of her balcony and onto the rooftops of my uncle's house. I peeped into my uncle's bedroom . Thankfully, he was deep asleep. I teetered across the roof cautiously until I reached a tall tree planted beside the house. That tree was my faithful " accomplice" whenever i wanted to escape my uncle's house. I climbed the tree , using it to slide down to the garden . Once down and safe on the ground , I rushed towards the garage.

Sureshock was in her vehicle mode and deep in recharge. She let out an alarming beep as her audio receptor registered the soft creek of the garage door. Poised for combat , she revved up like a panic horse as i approached her. She needed tons of reassurance after i had carelessly frighten her. but soon , the both of us were speeding through the dark and quiet streets.

We arrived at the Autobot garbage disposal area moments later . Sureshock transformed to her minicon mode, and the both of us sneaked in ,avoiding Autobot guards and the cctvs planted at the base .

Thank god , the rocks were still left at the same place and the same way they were thrown that very afternoon.

I picked up the small pieces of shattered rocks and hauled Fred's massive portion onto Sureshock. I did some hasty clean up,making sure sideswipe need not take much care of the debris left behind by the shattered rocks.

"Good job girl … lets go home" Sureshock never failed me in times like this , which is why i love my minicon so much. I gave her some late night energon treats before sneaking back into my room.

Fortunately , I got home just in time. I was back in my own room just as the weather outside got really bad . It was raining cats and dogs , and suddenly

" BRAAAMMM!"

As long as i could remember , I was REALLY afraid of the thunderstorm . I shut the windows and pulled the curtain , and then looked for my headphone . Thankfully , everybody chipped in to buy an ipod for my birthday not long ago. I plugged my headphone into it . Listening to music really helps to distract me from the foul weather outside. I randomly shuffled my song , and took out the blueprint for my " secret project"- a pendent design from the mars rock Starscream had left for us.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me…"

Man, I did not realize i had that song downloaded in my playlist. Did Rad or Carlos downloaded it on my ipod as a joke? But , how did they know...?!

Tears started to stream uncontrollably down my eyes , but I wanted to finish my plan. I worked throughout the night, battling my emotion , the heavy thuderstorm outside , and playing that song over and over again on my ipod . Soon, I was almost done separating the green beautiful rocks from their brown exteriors .

Its the cycle of life , the night ,eventually had to give way to dawn, the rain, eventually had to give way to sunshine.

Early next morning , the rooster crowed. Sideswipe was back at the garbage disposal area. It was a wet morning after the rain , and Sideswipe felt disgusted for being the garbage -man of the day. However, He was surprised that the mars rock-seemed to disappeared into thin air.

"Well, I guess some angel took care of the rocks for me. Weird that she didn't help me take care of these…" Sideswipe grumbled as he gathered the rest of the waste and lumbered off . He never noticed I was watching from behind a hidden pillar. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Sideswipe never knew I was the one who save those rocks and the culprit behind that mystery.

I slid down the pillar and sat down for a good earned rest

"What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do…<p>

Goodbye… Starscream…"

The song , it just couldn't escape my head, It was then i realized how much i loved and missed him . A strange feeling i never experience with Billy , Carlos , Fred , or any boys in my school.

The weakness and the strange rush i felt , the way i struggle to form words whenever i was beside him.

It's no use denying my feelings any longer.

Love is forgiving . Love is never wrong. Love knows no boundaries, even though i am a human and he is a giant robot.

Someday i will find out the reason why he betrayed the autobots. Maybe someday

My handywork sparkled in my palm as it was bathed by the morning sunlight. I have finished chipping and crafting the mars rock into a pendent. The mars rock was beautiful and precious , and i treasured it as my only memory left, of HIM.

* * *

><p>Very soon , I learned Starscream's betrayal led to even more devastating consequences. The minicons that formed the three weapons were enslaved by the Decepticon. They were forced to form the ultimate weapon of mass destruction- the hydra cannon. A comet flying past planet earth was their testing target .<p>

There was a blinding ball of light . It took a long while before the bright light dissolve into dark space .Instead of the comet streaking across the night sky , The sky was decorated with a strange light . I was there with the rest of my friend , watching the sky from the hilltop

**"**I'll bet you anything it was Megatron who was behind that comet exploding." Rad signed , keeping his eye on the sky

**"**Well duh, a comet just doesn't explode by itself in mid-air." Carlos supported Rad.

I do agree, something was really wrong.

**"** You wait. I'll bet we haven't seen the last of the Decepticons' handy work by a long shot."

We continued staring at the sky and speculating what the Decepticon were up to next … until Fred voiced out his opinion.

" Hey! what if he's planning on blowing up the Earth?"

" Well, whatddya think? man! That's gotta be it! Megatron's gonna blow up Earth and everyone on it!" Carlos supported Fred , and realization hit the human allies that planet earth was going to be in trouble very soon.

Somehow I wished Fred was wrong … but he proved himself to be a sharp lad for once. I guess there is more to this guy then worrying of his foods and his PSP games most of the time. Earth WAS their next target .As Optimus watched the ship slowly targeting us through the mainframe, he suddenly had an idea to stop the carnage …and we were all gathered to listen to his plan.

"T his could be the final battle, so I want to ensure that it does not involve any humans. And trust me everyone, the Decepticons won't know what hit them. When the time comes, you'll all be briefed."Optimus bid farewell . We were all outside their base before Optimus set out on an important mission with Jetfire.

" We're with ya, Optimus" Jetfire cheered.

" Hey, you're forgetting about me!" Hotshot raised his hand

" You stay put, Hot Shot. Optimus and I have a little party to attend to" Jetfire used his authority as second in command to issue Hotshot his order

" No fair. I'm as much a part of this battle as you" the younger bot retorted and took a step towards them.

" But can you Powerlink with any other Autobot like Optimus and me? I didn't think so." Jetfire sneered.

" Come on, you guys!" Hotshot continued begging.

"You stay put here and watch the base!" Jetfire raised his voice , irritated by the persistant young transformer.

" Hey, there's no way you're taking off without me. I'm going on this mission and that's that!"

" Hot Shot" Optimus finally spoke after remaining silent throughout the argument . He opened his chestplate and drew up something very special for Hotshot. He had reserved this specially for him , knowing he had some serious downtime with Starscream betrayal. Optimus turned back , a beautiful golden plate glimmered in his hand .

" It's a gift from the original Transformers. It's called the Matrix. It stores all the data from previous commanders who have served. I want you to hold onto it for me." Optimus explained and request a simple favor from the rookie.

Hotshot look away from Optimus , his hung his face low in shame as he felt he didn't deserve what he was about to receive " I can't... I can't accept that from you, Optimus"

" I understand. It's your choice, Hot Shot." Optimus returned the matrix back into his chestplate and gave the rookie a friendly pat.

"Let's go, Jetfire." Optimus called upon his second in command .

They powerlinked , and soon , Jet Optimus was flying into the night sky . The whole team could only watch helplessly and wish them luck as they do so. Hotshot was the last one to return inside the Autobot base as he watched his great mentor disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

><p>No one ever knew his plan involved sacrificing himself to save planet earth.<p>

We were watching everything anxiously from the mainframe. There was a blinding explosion as Optimus stopped the blast of the hydra cannon from reaching planet earth. After that , Optimus reappeared on the mainframe – but he was all white instead of his usual red and blue coloration

**"** Now when Optimus and Jetfire Powerlink, there's nothing in the universe that could defeat them, right?" Hoist voiced his opinion , confident his strong , noble leader made it through the hydra cannon's deadly blast.

Suddenly , the white figure exploded and disintegrated before their very eyes . That horrific image will last in my mind forever . Everyone - bot and human ally, screamed at the sight of Optimus reduced to dust before our very eyes..

I saw Jetfire through the mainframe , scouting the dark space for any remainders that could bring Optimus back to live , but all he discovered is Sparkplug , Optimus's personal minicon . The poor minicon was floating helplessly in space. In his hand was the matrix of leadership . Sparkplug was badly damaged , but luckily , he was still alive.

Jetfire 's haunting cries echoed lound and clear throughout the mainframe , and it was something, god willing i would love to erase from my mind forever.

" No! Optimusss! And all that's left is your Matrix .I'll never forget you, sir. Neevvvveeerrr!" Jetfire howled as he bundled Sparkplug and the matrix carefully into his arm , and headed back to earth.

Most people were just happy that the strange phenomenon in the sky had passed so they could go back to their old lives. My friends and I knew different. For me , I lost a father I had never known that very day…

**NOTE : WHAT HURTS THE MOST IS SUNG BY RASCAL FLATTS . I DON'T OWN THE SONG**


	3. Chapter 2b:DevestationAndHope

**CHAPTER2 : DEVESTATION AND HOPE ( PART2)**

After their mission of destroying planet earth had failed , the Decepticons headed back to Cybertron. Leaving the Autobot team defeated and lost without a leader. None took the incident as bad as Hotshot .

He realized his mistake soon enough , and gathered his strength to be a temporary leader . He raised the Autobots' morale to make the finishing touches on the Axalon.

" Okay, we're gonna follow the Decepticons back to planet Cybertron and liberate the last of the Mini-Cons. The Decepticon might win the battle , but we will not allow them to win the war. " Hotshot issued his first order as the new leader .

**"** Yeah! Let's do it! Right on!" Hoist voiced his support.  
><strong><br>"**Too bad Optimus isn't here, 'cause I know he'd love to be apart of this mission. Our teamwork would make him really proud." A smiled formed across Red Alert 's synthesizers. He was proud that his comrade grown so much during his stay on planet earth.

**"** And with a leader like Hot Shot to guide us, I guarantee we'll be going all the way. We can't be beat."

Scavanger suddenly extended his fist to the autobots for a fist slap.

**"** We're all in this together now, so let's complete this mission in honour of Optimus Prime." surprisingly , the usually antisocial Blurr was the first to join Scavanger for a fist slap

" ONE FOR ALL!"

" AND ALL FOR ONE !"

The autobots slapped fist , just as they did long ago with Optimus. Only this time , sadly , he was not around to join in the ritual

* * *

><p>We certainly didn't want to miss all the action when the Axalon was completed … even there was a slim chance the Autobots will agree on bringing us along to Cybertron . I took my chances and packed up for the journey right away. I bought a scrapbook , ready to fill it with the adventures I was going to have in outer space . I also bought some new clothing for the journey . I tidied up my backpack , excited to leave a home that never care about me.<p>

If only the Autobots knew how much this mission meant personally to me…

I wanted to protect the minicons . I wanted to help the Autobots just as they helped us protect planet earth. As I changed my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror , I noticed the ugly scar across my right upper arm.

Ive never worn anything sleeveless as long as i could remember, and i am forced to cover myself up most of the time.

I have a strong feeling this journey will provide the the answer to my strange birthmark .

I opened the drawer of my study table , not forgetting to bring my most prized possession along with me. The mars rock was ever so beautiful. i hugged it tightly before placing it in my pocket.

Not a day past that i did not think of him. There was a slim chance I would ever meet him again on this journey. Every night I pray to God to give me that special chance. I love him. Even though i was prepared for the chance he never did love me in return, there was a question i need to ask him, badly...

* * *

><p>I didn't have a real family , so I would never know how my friends got their permission to go on this journey. For me , it was a lucky break . Well… at least I thought my luck was just about to end right there when Hotshot forbid us to follow them on their journey.<p>

" No way. This mission is far too dangerous. And it's in your best interests to stay put here on Earth." Hotshot remained emotionless as he denied our request to follow the autobots on their journey

**"** We understand that, Hot Shot, but we've decided that we have to fight alongside the ones who saved our planet from destruction. And now you need us even more to help look after the Mini-Cons. We're gonna see this battle through to the end, and do whatever it takes to win." Rad boldly stated the reason that they should be allowed on this voyage.

Sureshock , Grindor and Highwire - the minicons that were so close us for so long , were touched by Rad's word .They took action and combined to form Perceptor. He let lose a barrage of sonar , and soon minicons were flooding the whole Axalon command centre and bridge , stopping the autobots from taking off !

" Bro, what's happening with the Mini-Cons?" Sideswipe questioned Hotshot as the usually placid minicons were running riot all over the ship.

"Would someone PLEASE explain the situation? We need a translator here, because the Mini-Cons are taking over the bridge." Red Alert came out of the Axalon , irritated that he was unable to run a last minute check on the ship with the minicons striking at the autobots.

"We'll never be able to lift-off with them clowning around all over the place."

Jetfire tried to discipline the minicons that blocked the Axalon bridge , but the minicons eyes glowed red in anger , forcing him to take a step back and apologize

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to call you clowns."

" Humans come with us." Suddenly , Perceptor talked for the first time , causing everyone to gasp in surprise. His request prompted the autobots to have a serious discussion of us along with them.

It was chaos unleashed

"If we can't protect the kids, how are we supposed to expect to protect the universe?" Jetfire voiced out his opinion .

**"**Yeah, I agree." Hoist sounded his support.

**"**It's your call, Hot Shot. But you've gotta put an end to this mutiny" Blurr turned to Hotshot for his final opinion as a leader .

"What do we do now... captain?" Scavanger joined in , and soon every autobot had their optics fixed on Hotshot for an answer.

"I don't know. " was all Hotshot can reply them as he hung his head low in shame. He was a new leader, and he HATED decision making .

The minicons were annoyed by Hotshot's indecisive behavior , they let out a LOUD whistle , forcing him and all the autobot to cover their audio receptor

"All right, already! I've changed my mind, the kids can come along. Now would you stop that irritating whistle?"

Only when Hotshot reached a decision , did the minicons stopped whistling .

They did it . The minicons did it .They had helped us, and as farfetched as my dream was , it was about to become a reality.

" Yes, we're going! We're actually going! "

"No fair! How come you guys get to go? Come on! You gotta hold up! Please!"Suddenly , Billy and Fred came pouring in. Each carrying a HUGE sack of luggage.

" Well, Hot Shot?" Red Alert asked . He knew those two STILL need permission to board the spaceship.

**"** Yeah, like I have a choice. "Hotshot cringed , and shook his head in dismay .

* * *

><p>Seeing all these minicons running around during their friendly rioting reminded me of how Starscream led the autobot team on a daring rescue to liberate them from the Decepticons on his first autobot mission. They certainly wouldn't be happy and running free like they did without his help. I was so confused about everything. Why did he have to go after being such a capable autobot ?<p>

Luckily , those little guys helped me forget my dilemma momentarily . They certainly had a way to get what they wanted. In the end , the Autobots were even forced to make minor adjustment to their ship just to cater for our… human needs.

" So… what is this for ? To be filled with some soft squidgy thing ?" Hotshot asked Carlos as he effortlessly wielded the steel frames for the beds . For him , It was like working on some miniature doll house . He modeled three single beds and a double decker, which he carefully placed in 3 partitions he created in the spaceship.

Just as Carlos was directing Hotshot , Sideswipe and I were back . I felt he was the most easy to cajole out on a shopping spree, and the bots were gracious to give me a couple hundred bucks for what could be , my last shopping on planet earth for a very long while .

THe minicons chip in , unloading mattresses ,tables , table lamps and the dressing table off sideswipe.

"It's a bed ...we humans sleep, or recharge on it..." Carlos started to explain to Hotshot before he blinked at disbelief when the dressing table was unloaded

" ...and Alexis… What the heck! A dressing table for space travel?"

"Women needs . Guys wouldn't understand it." I replied and shot a playful wink at a dumbfounded Carlos.

Meanwhile , Scavenger was taking care of the miniature water tank and sink , and Hoist was taking care of the toilet .They were obviously fascinated by our need for hygiene

" Let me get this straight , you are telling us to hook this end to your oxygen reserve , and the other end to outer space so you can collect… hydrogen ?" Scavanger questioned Rad as he fiddled with the water tank's connection to the sink

" Exactly …that creates water. We humans need water as much as oxygen" Rad held up a pipe for him to be weld onto the water tank.

" Okay , so you need H20 for washing your armor almost everyday , and at least eight glasses a day to gulp right down your synthesizers ?Wouldn't you rust ?"

" And you are telling me to connect this thing to another tube that leads straight to outer space because you excrete… what ? _" came a question from afar . It was Hoist , connecting the toilet to the exhaust of the space ship

Rad couldn't help but roll on the floor and laugh his heads off at the Autobots' questions

At another corner of the Axalon in Red Alert's laboratory, Fred took care of what he assume he and the other human allies needed MOST during space travel. He present Red Alert with a few samples of his favourite food , including burgers , fried chickens , chocolates and fries .

" The good news is …as a chemical and biological expert , I am able to synthesize stuff like these during space travel . The compounds are pretty basic" Red Alert had a close look at the food samples and started to run some basic test on them.

"YEEEE… H_" the thought of delicious fast food during space travel sent Fred on a happy frenzy

" The bad news is … they will be tasteless, and something like this " Red Alert broke up Fred's excitement as he completed a successful synthesis. He showed Fred a purple cube and the food we were supposed to be eating EVERYDAY during their space travel .

" But don't worry… they will still fill you up and act like the real deal"

He continued explaining , but Fred was not listening . He already fainted at the sight of the cube .

* * *

><p>After all those minor setbacks… we were READY for takeoff!<p>

" Opening flood valves!" At Sideswipe's command , the water from the nearby river flooded the chamber where the Axalon rested_._

"Activating launch gates, now!" Sideswipe commanded as he pressed another panel.

"Launch Autobot Axalon now! Let's do this!" Hotshot nodded. Once the Axalon was fully submerged in water , a huge gate opened , leading the spaceship to a tunnel which connects to the river nearby the Autobot base

"Preparing to surface ship" Sideswipe stated as the Axalon surfaced . It hovered momentarily above the river before it tore towards the sky .

**"** Gravity seperation, sir."Sideswipe updated the status of the Axalon as it burst out of the earth's afmosphere .

We ran towards the deck of the Axalon . We wouldn't want to miss witnessing something they could only dream of since they were little children…

" Aww! Too cool!" Carlos yelled in excitement

" So Awsome ! " I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of planet earth seen from outer space.

" Well, I never thought it would happen. And to be honest, I almost feel like I'm dreaming!" Rad , whose father was an astrologer,wish that he could be with him that very moment.

Looking on from aboard the Autobot's Axalon spaceship, Earth seems so beautiful, yet so fragile. It glimmers like a jewel. I promised I will return someday , and perhaps, just perhaps - with the answers my heart is yearning to seek.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED ...<p>

**Ill upload more if i get enough rnr for this transformer mosaic. Actually... the whole fic is completed, I just havent had the time to convert them from movie script into story format :).**

**IN the next chapter:**

DOM DOM DOM DOM... DOM DOM DOM DOM…

Starscream's optic flickered, stirred by the strange , sweet music that was playing behind him. He discovered he was sniffing a bouquet of ... earth flowers?

He was in a big hall . It seemed sacred, judging by the murals drawn on the ceilings and walls. He looked around , and saw the cross behind him . It was a familiar religious symbol to the humans .

He knew he was in a church ... but how could all that be possible ?

He was surrounded by a lot of spectators – to be exact,organic spectators . They were all standing up from their seats and clapping their hand as they cheered for him. He wondered why they were doing so, and what the slag was he doing with those silly earth flowers , standing in the middle of a beautiful stage?

Worst , to his horror , he discovered even though he was still himself , he had shrunk from thirty foot plus transformer to a minicon's size.

There was a strangely clothed human just beside him , holding some sort of holy doctrine like the legendry covenant of Primus .

Suddenly ,SHE emerged like an angel at the opposite end of the hall. He could have sworn his whole body melted to liquid metal just by the sight of her…

" Alexis?"...


	4. Chapter3a: ADecepticon'sHeart

**CHAPTER3 : A DECEPTICON'S HEART ( PART1)**

Five long BORING earth years , or stellar cycles later...

* * *

><p><em>Our journey to Cybetron was filled with nothing but peaceful moments. All we heard from the Decepticons were minor raids from the nearby planets that they crossed path with - Mostly for survival intentions to refuel their ships for the long journey ahead . It seemed it was a nonstop race for the Autobots and the Decepticons back to their homeworld, but things were about to change ... <em>

* * *

><p>It was early morning . Alexis , Red Alert and Hotshot were having fun just outside the Axalon , collecting some samples of space rock. They had quite a catch that day – bags full of beautiful strange rocks that were tied to their waist.<p>

Alexis had grown much during the five years of space travel. She was an 18 years old , feisty , confident teenager . She had matured , but she still haven't lose her inquisitive streak , or her love for adventure

" Thanks for bringing me along Hotshot. Too bad those guys are more interested in sleeping rather than rocks ! Look at all our neat collection!" Alexis said as she bagged another space rock.

" Yes , It's good to kick back and relax . I have no appointment in the medbay today." Red Alert was contented sitting on the Axalon's wing and enjoying the view of the distant planet and stars after he grew tired of hunting for space rocks.

Suddenly , Alexis spotted a sparkling object not far away from the Axalon.

" Ahey , I found something ! " She shouted excitedly as she paddled towards it.

" Alexis . What you got there?" Hotshot , who was alerted by her discovery went to check out the sparkling object with her. She did not answer for a long while .When Hotshot was close enough to see what was bothering her , he discovered she was hugging a green rock – much like the one HE had given her 5 years ago. Tears streamed down her eyes. It took her a while before she realized Hotshot was right behind her . She wiped off her tears , and tried to hide her sadness.

" Sorry , here… I found this for our collection" She tucked the rock neatly into her collection bag. She tri flash HotShot a grin , but Hotshot knew better…

" Alexis ,forget that traitor .We are your family… I _"

Just as Hotshot was about to finish his sentence , a terrifying black hole appeared out of nowhere, sucking everything in its path. Hotshot paddled back into the Axalon . In a moment of panic, he seemed to forget something important.

" Everyone inside! Now! Move it! Let's go"

The storm and electrical surges emitted from the blackhole startled Alexis , and she found herself attacked by her own morbid fear of thunderstorm and cave ins . She froze, unable to escape to safety. A strong electric charge caught her and paralyzed her , dragging her like a giant magnet towards her doom. Her screamed alerted Red Alert . The autobot medic turned back and noticed she needed help .

"Oh no! It got her! " Red Alert rushed to rescue her to safety , only to be paralyzed and dragged into the blackhole like Alexis . Hotshot soon discovered his mistake and rushed to help out . He too , soon fell victim to the paralyzing sting of the electrical surges.

"Everybody .. Wake up!There is a black hole right_" The only thing that Hotshot managed to do was to tap into his comlink to warn the rest of the clan of the blackhole – before being sucked into darkness together with Alexis and Red Alert .

Sideswipe and Hoist were the first to opened the main door , only to witness the horror right in front of their very optics

" Brooo! Bro! Come back!" Sideswipe rushed to rescue his " brother" , but Hoist quickly stopped his reckless action. He slumped down and howled as he watched Hotshot disappeared into the dark space. Hoist dragged the rookie back into the ship , and closed the main gate of the Axalon_._

* * *

><p>The trio ended up in a strange land , filled with sand and barren trees . Red Alert was the first to gain consciousness , he gagged and spit out the load of sand that he swallowed . The first thing he spotted was a familiar yellow figure lying right beside him<p>

" Hot Shot! Are you right?" Red Alert shook his temporary commander who was still unconscious.

**"**How are you?" Hotshot groaned as he finally regained his senses .

**"**I got kinda banged up. And it looks like I sustained some collateral damage. Alexis passed out , but she's doing okay…" He opened up his servos and revealed Alexis who was lying safely in it . Very soon, she too was awake after all the shock .

" Urghh… So what is this place?" Alexis sat up on Red Alert 's servo and rubbed her eyes.

**"** It's a distant planet, but I don't know which one it is. "Red Alert said as he tilted his head and slapped off the sand that clogged his audio receptors with his free hand .

**"**Do you think Megatron's behind this?" Alexis wondered as Red Alert placed her on his shoulder , and then dusted himself as he stood up on the sandy grounds.

**"**For once ,I doubt the Decepticons could pull something like this off. Let's set up here. We need to get a beacon going stat. Hopefully, this'll help them find us."Red Alert said as he pressed a little panel on his hand to sent a distress signal into outer space. He then inspected the barren " trees" that grew all over the strange planet , while Hot Shot got up , and inspected the ground.

**"**Huh? Hey, it's salt." Hotshot deduced as he fiddled and sniffed a little sample of the ground they are standing on.

**"**And this isn't a tree either. I think it's a mechanical device of some kind" Red Alert said as he collected a small sample of bark from the barren trees.

**"**So we got salty earth and mechanical trees. And an extremely hot weather like earth's desert . I wonder what could live here." Hotshot mused. The sun was rising high , and the weather on that planet was getting so unbearably hot , that Hotshot had to wipe off the uncontrollable amount of coolant which leaked down his head.

**"**Nothing, as far as I can tell, Hot Shot" Red Alert walked beside him together with Alexis on his shoulder.

"You mean nothing you'd want to run into, right?" Alexis felt a shiver ran down her spine as she said that. She was usually a brave girl, but something about THIS planet spooked her just as bad as cave in and thunderstorms.

The trio moved on . They did not notice that a pair of crimson eyes were watching them from behind a huge rock. A huge figure darted and stalked them as they investigated the strange land.

* * *

><p>DOM DOM DOM DOM... DOM DOM DOM DOM…<p>

Starscream's optic flickered, stirred by the strange , sweet music that was playing behind him. He discovered he was sniffing a bouquet of ... earth flowers?

He was in a big hall . It seemed sacred, judging by the murals drawn on the ceilings and walls. He looked around , and saw the cross behind him . It was a familiar religious symbol to the humans .

He knew he was in a church ... but how could all that be possible ?

He was surrounded by a lot of spectators – to be exact, organic spectators . They were all standing up from their seats and clapping their hand as they cheered for him. He wondered why they were doing so, and what the slag was he doing with those silly earth flowers , standing in the middle of a beautiful stage?

Worst , to his horror , he discovered even though he was still himself , he had shrunk from thirty foot plus transformer to a minicon's size.

There was a strangely clothed human just beside him , holding some sort of holy doctrine like the legendry covenant of Primus .

Suddenly ,SHE emerged like an angel at the opposite end of the hall. He could have sworn his whole body melted to liquid metal just by the sight of her…

" Alexis?" He blinked his optics in disbelief.

She smiled , slowly walking down the hallway towards him in her satin white dress to the rhythm of the strange music. S he grown up to be a sexy, beautiful young woman after they last met. She was also holding a bunch of earth flowers in her hand

His coolant leaked uncontrolably , and his expression told a thousand words of his mad longing for her .She marched closer , and closer to him until she was by his side. She gently held his free servo in her very own hands , and guided him to face the strange man . She instructed him to bow politely , which he did .The strange music stopped , and the crowd then settled down as the ceremony began .

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Starscream and Alexis in marriage.

Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace..."

His optics widened in shock as the strange man made that statement in front of an the crowd . It could be said his spark skipped a beat - if not several . Was this all but a dream? He was in a HUMAN spark bonding ceremony ... and his sparkmate was Alexis!

Alexis could sense his fear , and rested her head on his shoulder to calm him down. He smiled and relaxed. It could be said he was calming down and getting use to being the size he was – so long as he was with her.

"Alexis Thi Dang , do you take Starscream to be your husband?" The vicar turned towards her and asked her a question which she answered without any further thoughts.

"I do"

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do" She proclaimed as her gentle gaze turned from the vicar and met his . Her hand squeezed his servo tightly. He gulped . She was so sure of her commitment to him. So all these while ... despite his action of betraying the autobot clan... she STILL loved him?

The vicar turned to him now . and it was his turn to make a vow of commitment to her.

**"**Starscream , do you take Alexis to he your wife?"

Starscream didn't know how everything he had experienced so far came to be - but one thing was for certain. He was missing her madly ever since he rejoined the Decepticon, and he didn't want to let her go. Not anymore .His decision had never been clearer. He wanted her as his sparkmate .

"I d_" His vow of commitment was cut short when a sudden , massive explosion sent the church building crashing down . A familiar grey and green colored figure laugh maniacally as the crowd scattered under the panic of the attack.

"MEGATRON!" Starscream hissed , He threw down his flowers and withdrew his wing sword to protect Alexis and the old vicar , who was too startled to make his move to safety. He was just kneeling there and praying that God somehow will whisk him to safety.

Starscream was SO much smaller then the Decepticon leader . There was a loud roar of laughter that escaped the tyrant at his feeble attempt to protect his mate.

Megatron shoved him aside with his MASSIVE hand , and plucked Alexis from the ground like a delicate flower. She screamed and struggled in Megatron's servos ,and he watched helplessly as his very own spark is tore away from him .

**"**She will make a good lab rat" The Decepticon leader mused as he studied the bride in his servos .

**"**NO! give her back to me ! NO ALEXIS... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Starscream bellowed as he made a futile charge at his leader again , only to meet Megatron's huge servo which was about to …

* * *

><p>WHACKK!<p>

A hard punch , and then a harsh kick sent Starscream crashing out of his recharge berth

"Get up lazy slag , the ship is about to be sucked down by a black hole !and HERE you are RECHARGING when we need you." The decepticon leader shot a fierce glare at his second in command , and said nothing more as he disappeared from his quarters. Starscream rubbed his face plate . The whole ship was shaking violently and in a state of emergency_ ._

"Frag …What is WRONG with me ? I can't stop thinking of her…" Starscream stood up , ready to join the others at the decepticon command centre- but not before cursing himself. He realized that was all but a dream…but it felt so real. He LOVED her after all those years - and love was never in a Decepticon's programming. A piece of cable fell right in front of him , and he realize he had to settle that issue some other time .

* * *

><p>Thrust finally stabilized the decepticon vassel . He stopped it from being sucked into the blackhole by calibrating the force field. Megatron joined the rest of the decepticons in the command centre with Starscream not far behind him .<p>

"Megatron , sir , the ship is stabilized" Thrust announced as his fingers were busy fiddling the keyboards of the mainframe.

" Good work squidhead " Megatron praised the decepticon battle tactician

"For the ten thousandth time … I HAVE A NAME … SAY it with me… IT's THRUST … T.H.R.U.S.T." He retorted . He HATED the nickname his leader had given him.

" It's too bad you look alike those miserable invertebrates back on earth." Megatron chuckled , and the rest of the clan , even Starscream , couldn't help but join in for a good laugh .

"But im WAYYYYYYY SMARTER than them. See , I detected an Autobot transmission from a planet beyond that blackhole. We are able to access the planet .Our force field will protect us as we go in and out of the blackhole." Trust tried to focus on his duty at hand , ignoring the insults thrown at him.

" Excellent squidhead . Now get us there. We will finish them once and for all" Once again ,Trust was being called by his nickname. He did not utter a comeback and hissed in contempt as he punch the coordinate of the planet into the mainframe.

Very soon , the decepticon flagship landed on the strange , sandy land beyond the blackhole. Megatron Demolisher and Starscream scouted the land – leaving Thrust to guard the flagship. Once the coast was clear , Thrust comlinked and called out to his unexpected ally

" I did my part in bringing them here as I promised . Now do your stuff partner! "

* * *

><p><em>Red Alert was right . A force more sinister than the Decepticons was behind all this and after the Minicons . For the first time , the Autobots and the Decepticons were thrown together against a formidable opponent.<em>

* * *

><p>" I thought I saw something." Hotshot alerted his little band as he lead them to find an escape from this island . The trio were still scouting the strange land when he heard a rustle from behind the rocks. Alexis was still riding on Red Alert's shoulder ,and they were not far behind from Hotshot.<p>

" I don't see anything" Red Alert scanned the landscape for anything suspicious. He let Alexis down for a walk as he collected more samples of sands and mechanical trees .

" I'll go look."Hotshot began lumbering further and further away from Alexis and Red , several warning shot were fired at him -b arely missing him by inches.

"Who's out there? Come on and show yourself! " Hotshot commanded the stalker. Instead of the Decepticons , a familiar red and blue figure leaped from the sky and landed in front of Hot Shot . Everyone gasped with amazement , especially when he was back from the well of all spark after five long years – but none was as excited and puzzled as Hotshot.

"Optimuss sir …it CAN'T be… is that really you ?" Hot shot questioned , but the Autobot leader did not answer him . Hotshot then took some some tentative steps and approached him .Suddenly, Optimus turned black as the night sky. His eyes changed from warm yellow to a crimson red glow .Alexis was the first to notice something was wrong with him.

"Look out Hotshot ! I… don't think it is the real Optimus !" Alexis shouted , but she was too late. The imposter tackled Hotshot to the ground and gave him a HARD punch that dented his faceplate .

**"** NOOO!"her scream alerted the strange monster , and he turned his attention towards her. He folded its servos together, ready to strike the puny little strange creature and her comrades which intruded HIS turf.

**"** Who are you? Some kind of Optimus Prime clone?" Red alert rushed to her defense and shielded her . He gritted his denta plates as he received a blow of the monster's fireball . As if the bullseye isn't bad enough. The monster was now charging at Red Alert. Red alert had enough and knew they have to flee instead of fight the monster.

" Transform! Let's get outta here .Alexis , into the driver seat now !" Alexis obeyed and clambered into Red Alert . Even Hotshot, who rather die fighting then fleeing his enemy , didn't object his suggestion for once. Very soon , the trio were speeding as fast as they could away from the monster. They thought they were safe - but they overlook something important ...

**"**Transform!" the eerie sound was barely audible amidst all the commotion , but the Autobots and Alexis heard it .

" That thing can transform?" Hotshot could barely believe his audio receptor , but his rear view mirror confirmed their worst fears .

Hotshot and Red Alert were soon speeding through the barren landscape with a monster truck hot on their trail. Their racing stirred a lot of debris and sand right into the monster truck's windshield, but that wasn't enough to slow him down , not even the slightest bit.

" He may be a fake Optimus, but he's as strong as the real one! What are we gonna do, Red Alert ?" Hotshot shouted in panic as a blast of artillery from the monster truck barely missed them.

" I'm not sure. Just keep moving, Hot Shot." Red Alert urged Hotshot to keep up.

"… and hurry Hotshot …. He's gaining up on you" Alexis warned Hotshot through Red Alert's comlink .

" Im hurrying… Im hurrying !" Hotshot screamed as another blast from the monster truck almost scored a direct hit . The monster truck 's slight miscalculation sent the blast inches away from puncturing one of his wheels .

The monster truck soon overtook the two smaller vehicle . He transformed into his robot mode , and blocked them from escaping him . The Autobots were trapped , when suddenly, the monster's attention shifted to a nearby cliff .

"Hey Prime … I see you are back from the well of all sparks playing tag with your men? Let me give you a personal demonstration of the Requiem Blaster. " An evil sneer formed across Megatron's faceplate as he aimed the blaster at the tempting targets below the cliff .

" No, don't!" Starscream realized what his leader was about to do , but before he even managed to stop Megatron , the decepticon leader fired the blaster point blank at the monster and the Autobots.  
><strong><br>"** Fry!" Megatron gave a loud victory howl as the unfathomable power of the blaster was unleashed upon his targets . Starscream watched in horror as a white , blinding explosion wiped off everything below the cliff.


	5. Chapter3b: A Decepticon'sHeart

**CHAPTER3 : A DECEPTICON'S HEART ( PART2)**

The next thing the Autobots knew , they were lying on the ground in their robot mode . They were too badly damaged to move . Worst , they were surrounded by the Decepticons ! but at least the dreaded monster had been blasted to shreds

" Ah! Ha, ha, ha! That was easy ! With the Requiem Blaster, I never miss a target. Especially the ones that look like Autobots." Megatron chuckled as he pointed the blaster at Red Alert and Hot Shot .

**"**C'mon... Get up, Hot Shot!" Red Alert urged his comrade who was still groaning in pain.

**"** I hear ya, Red Alert... But I … I don't think I can move my legs."Hotshot replied , desperately trying to get on his feet.

" Alexis, Wake up. Run for it!"

" Urghh" Alexis stirred and grunted as Red Alert opened his servos . He gently nudged her with his thumb so she could regain her senses and run for her life . Starscream froze when he heard Red Alert calling her name and saw her lying in his servos.

**"** Hahaha. I know it's not much of a challenge, but I'll blast them anyway." Megatron 's optic glimmered at the sight of his helpless prey

" Starscream?" The first coherent word Alexis uttered made Starscream snap to his senses . He realized he had to act fact. He cracked his CPU for something - anything that could save HER and her comrades . He stood in front of Megatron and the Requiem blaster

" Step aside , Starscream" Megatron growled at his second in command who was acting in a really strange manner.

" Wa… wait, Megatron! Wh.. Why don't we take them as hostages?" he stammered as he blurted out his suggestion.

**"**Hostage?" Megatron mused as held the blaster down . He listened to what his second in command had to say.

**"**We can use them as bait to lure the other Autobots to the planet. Look at these two... They're in two condition to put up much of a fight." Starscream grew braver and stated his suggestion to his leader.

" Yes, you're right. But they could prove to be more trouble than they're worth…"

Megatron aimed the requiem blaster at the autobot and Alexis again , and Starscream sworn he would SLAG and TERMINATE his leader right there and then if anything happens to them. He wouldn't let anything happen to HER - and he couldn't care less that Megatron was armed with the Requiem Blaster.

Much to his relief , a few seconds later, the tyrant leader decided he had a point , and held the blaster down. An evil smirk formed across his face

" Still, we might be able to use them as decoys when we make our way back to Cybertron. Take them back to the ship." Megatron issued an order as he lumbered off to check out the surrounding . Starscream breathe a huge sign of relieved that the autobots were spared from the carnage- at least for now. Suddenly heard her soft voice… thanking him

" Thanks Starscream" Alexis smiled at him as he slid down Red Alert's servos , both of them made eye contact for the first time after five long years- but it didn't last for long . Suddenly , an ear shattering scream alerted the both of them…

**"**On your feet now! Get up!

"Why you lousy - !"

Hotshot howled in pain as Demolisher delivered a savage kick on his head . The young Autobot couldn't stand such ill treatment from a Decepticon any longer . He tried to stand up to face his opponent , only to fall face first into the sandy grounds

**"** Ill take care of these slag, Demolisher " Starscream hissed and raced towards Demolisher and Hotshot. He stopped Demolisher before he inflicted even more damage to Hotshot.

"You been strangely protective of these slagging Autobots , Starscream. Ill keep a CLOSE optic on you, you useless traitor . Lets get them back on the ship…"

Starscream wanted to form a retort , but decided to hold it back . He grunted as he approached Hotshot. Alexis was watching the commotion closely , and knew Starscream 's main intention was to protect Hotshot . However , Hotshot wasn't the least grateful for Starscream's actions

" You know what you are, Starscream? You're a no-good low-down deserter!" Hotshot spat at the seeker he once knew as his comrade.

"I'm a Decepticon!" Starscream bellowed and shot a fierce glare at Hotshot , never realizing someone DID see him differently. .. A hurtful look formed across Alexis's face as tears streamed down her eyes. She hugged Red Alert , preparing for the worst as they were about to be taken hostage by the Decepticons , but neither of them knew they were in for a nastier surprise…

* * *

><p>Just after a few seconds or nanocliks later- before the Decepticon even had the chance to take Alexis and the Autobot back to their ship…<p>

" Uh? What … what's happening here?"Megatron's optics widen in shock as he noticed the little remains from the monster suddenly came to live . Circuits and wire started joining together , and pieces of shattered steel started to combine together . Megatron watched in horror as the dreaded monster simply reformed itself . Soon , the monster was back in action , and ready to terminate the Autobots and Decepticons once and for all .

Megatron fired the blaster at the monster again . Only this time ,the monster grew smarter .He skillfully avoided the blast before pouncing ON Megatron, making him his first target to be terminated .The requiem blaster and the skyboom shield were flung far away from Megatron's grasp. The monster chuckled manically as he ripped off Megatron's primary weapon , which was the cannon on his waist . Next , he held Megatron's faceplate in his vicegrip like hand , ready to crush his CPU to pieces. The monster never saw it coming when a stinging blast hit him from behind.

" GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Demolisher shouted at the beast. He did not know what to do next , all he knew was to ward off the strange monster from his leader and RUN for his very life . The monster raced towards him , a dark colored sword formed in his arm as he leaped and pinned Demolisher down to the ground . Seconds later , Demolisher faced the same fate as his leader . His shoulder cannon was savagely hacked off by the monster.

Once he thought he had downed all his opponents , the monster turned to gather up the weapons. As he did so , he did not forget to absorb the mech fluids that littered the ground with his feet. It seemed feeding on the carnage he inflicted upon Megatron and Demolisher made him even more powerful and formidable.

Megatron desperately grabbed the monster by his legs before he could reach the weapon. The monster was distracted and agitated . His arm formed a long extension as he raised the mortally wounded tyrant to the air by strangling his neck .Then, something surprising happened- something the Autobots and Alexis never expected a cold hearted Decepticon would do.

" Leader One , it's an order , now go …" Megatron ejected his personal minicon from his back. His faint orders barely audible from afar , but Alexis could see clearly that the tyrant was trying to safe his minicon. What had happened to everything she believed in all these while that minicons were nothing but slave to the decepticons ?

Leader One shook its head , refusing to leave his master. He ran riot by transforming into his mobile cannon mode and racing up and down the monster's body , stinging the monster with his little cannon blast. The monster got really annoyed of the little " pest" , and swatted Leader One to the ground with his free hand .

What happened next surprised Alexis even more . Starscream temporary discarded his duty of guarding her and the Autobot hostages as he rushed to Megatron's aid. He hacked off the monster's long arm with his wing sword , sending his leader crashing down to the ground beside his minicon. It must have hurt bad , but at least Megatron was safe from the monster's clutches

" All right Starscream !"Nobody noticed Alexis cheering for Starscream amidst all the commotion. Sadly , Starscream's victory was short lived .The monster merely regenerate his missing arm. Worst , he effortlessly regenerate the dark saber on his missing hand.

" Come get me. I'm ready." Starscream hissed as his wingsword glowed crimson red . Very soon , his wing sword met the black saber of the monster. After a few clashes later , it was clear the monster had the upper hand . Starscream's wing sword was literally hacked into two. After disarming him , the monster delivered a violent punch that literally sent him into the air and pummeling back to the ground.

" NO!"Alexis howled in horror when the monster leaped at Starscream who was still crawling on the sandy ground and too weak to make his next move . The monster was ready to finish him off with his dark saber .She felt so helpless and buried her head under Red Alert's metallic body , unable to watch him terminated before her very eyes.

Suddenly , A bright blinding shot came out of nowhere and sent the monster crashing to the ground far away from Starscream and the rest of the transformers. It was a hard hit that rendered the monster momentarily offline, but not enough to terminate him.

A sweet yet irritating music filled the air . It was the same one that once helped the human allies persuade the Autobots to allow them on that journey , then , a white giant spaceship appeared on the horizon, carrying a familiar little figure on its wing.

" It's the Axalon and Perceptor!" Alexis shouted with relief as cavalry finally arrived

Perceptor's sonar blast woke up the three sacred weapons – the star saber , the skyboom shield and the requiem blaster. The three weapons temporary disbanded into nine minicons they were made up of and floated in the air

"This fighting must end." Runway represented all his minicon brethrens as he issued a stern warning to all the Transformers. . They hate being used as tools in the war , and they wanted no more fighting among the Autobots and the Decepticons .

A green warm glow surrounded the transformers , forming a temporary force field and separating them from the monster.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile , In the Axalon , Sideswipe was about to fire another shot at the monster before being stopped by Jetfire<p>

" Look , the minicons are helping . They are managing well!"

The autobots stared in amazement at what is happening in the mainframe, and cheered in unison for their little comrades. They positioned and programmed the Axalo to hover near the giant force field created by the weapon minicons , waiting for the right moment to extract Hotshot , Red Alert and Alexis .

"Good job Perceptor " Hoist praised the minicon combiner who was the hero for the day as he rushed in the command centre and disbanded into Grindor , Sureshock and Highwire.

* * *

><p>Alexis watched in fascination as the transformer s were healed and reformatted by the minicons . Megatron previously had a dark green armor . But now , he gain a new purple coloration – and a new name . Hotshot and Demolisher each spotted red in their new armor. Red Alert 's new armor was a lighter version of his previous striking blue and red coloration . Perhaps the most drastic reformatting was done to Starscream. His red and white metallic body was overhauled to navy blue . His faceplate turned from light grey to a pinkish-cream color - surprisingly the color was almost similar to a human's skintone.<p>

"I look like... Thundercracker." Starscream gasped as he sat up and inspected his new armor . He was amazed he looked like one of his fellow seeker who was terminated long ago, thanks to the vicious war between the Autobots and the Decepticon.

"Wow …The Mini-Cons reformatted and fused our armor to save us all." Starscream was not the only one fascinated by the new armor he gained . Red Alert , who had been a medic all these years , was mesmerized by the instant and miraculous healing the minicons had done on their damaged body.

" Help us defeat him!" The warm glow subsided , and the star saber and requiem blaster minicons powelinked and dropped right in front of the transformers in their weapon forms.

Menwhile ,the monster had regained his senses , but he realized he was losing the battle. Mustering all the strength he had left , he got on his feet and tried to escape the transformers . The skyboom shield minicons realized this and surrounded him , trapping him in a container- like force field. The monster tried to blast himself open , but his efforts were futile. He then grew in size , which the skyboom shield minicons were having a problem containing and keeping him down .

The transformers realized they didn't have much time , and didn't need to be told twice of what to do . Hotshot picked up the Star Saber which he lost long ago to the Decepticons , and Megatron picked up the Requiem Blaster.

" Megatron! Blast him with the Requiem Blaster!" Hotshot shouted to the Decepticon leader amidst the commotion.

" Galvatron to you now. Take that" the newly reformatted Decepticon leader obliged and fired at the monster , but the beast refused to go down even though his faceplate and CPU were in pieces . Hotshot charged and finished the monster once and for all by slicing him into half with the star saber.

The monster howled in pain as he exploded . The good news was Hotshot was fast enough to avoid himself being caught in the explosion . The bad news was , the star saber escaped his grasp . It was flung far away and landed just right in front of Starscream. The skyboom shield minicons ended up lying on the ground and badly damaged , but nonetheless alive.

Then , just before the monster disappeared into thin air , his true form was revealed…

" A hologram of Sideways?" Hotshot blinked his optic in disbelief before the planet began to break up after the monster was destroyed .

Demolisher was the closest to the skyboom shield minicons . He swooped them up and cradled them in his giant servos , while Starscream ended up handling the starsaber. Just then , the Decepticon flagship landed nearby, and Demolisher called out to his leader that it was time to leave.

" Galvatron, let's get outta here!"

"Yes, as soon as I finish them off!"

It appeared that Galvatron had forgotten the minicon's simple request of stopping the war , and targeted the force field generator of the Axalon with the blaster in his hand . The firepower from the sacred weapon was so powerful , it ripped through the autobot's force field generator and severely damaged the spacecraft. The autobots were doomed and have no way out of the crumbling planet.

Meanwhile , Alexis screamed in horror . She was terrified of the cave in , and witnessing the Axalon crashing down to the ground right in front of her very eyes made her pass out of shock for the second time of the day . Red Alert managed to rescue her before a giant , tumbling rock crush her to pulp.

"Hahaha. Isn't that too bad... Looks like they won't be going to Cybertron now. But we will be! Good timing Thrust !" Megatron sneered as he transformed into his vehicle mode and sped towards the Decepticon flagship.

" No, they're gettin' away!" Hotshot howled in anger

"Hot Shot! Get to the ship, now!" Red Alert stopped Hotshot before he make a reckless move of chasing after the Decepticons . They transformed into their vehicle mode and raced towards the fallen Axalon with Alexis safely restrained in Red Alert's driver seat.

The alliance between the autobots and decepticons was shortlived . As Demolisher made a hasty retreat to the Decepticon flagship, he noticed someone was missing . He turned back and saw his comrade just standing there , and not making his move.

"No , Alexis" Starscream felt his spark literally left him that very day . He watched the Autobots racing towards the Axalon with her . He knew she wouldn't get out of this alive , and he was powerless to do anything to save her . He almost dropped the star saber as he stood there ,watching the Axalon making an emergency landing on this doomed planet.

" Move it braniac…" Demolisher's harsh voice snapped Starscream to his senses . Starscream transformed into his jet mode , following Demolisher back to their flagship with a broken spark. The Decepticon flagship sped out of the blackhole, leaving the autobots and the Axalon ship to their doom

* * *

><p>It was a long while before Alexis awaken and discovered that she was lying in the Autobot's medbay . Hotshot was watching over her . She was badly shaken mentally , but lucky for her , she was physically unharmed .<p>

" What just happened ?" she rubbed her eyes , amazed that they were alive after such a close shave.

" We were lucky… the Steelheaven was patrolling the system and picked up our distress signal. How are you feeling ?" Hotshot explained and smiled at her.

" Not so cool" she signed and turned away from Hotshot .

"Hey , how about bringing you for a little cheer – up tour after this " Hotshot extended his giant servo to her , which she responded by hugging his massive thumb , thanking him for his effort in trying to make her day better .

* * *

><p><em>We were fortunate to be alive. The Autobot elite flagship were on patrol nearby just as we thought we were meeting certain doom. The Steelheaven hauled the Axalon out of that crumbling planet. Soon , I was introduced to the autobot elites -Ultra Magnus, Jazz,and Sentinel Prime ...<em>

* * *

><p>Hotshot brought Alexis to meet the Autobot elites. He introduced Alexis to them , and relayed the death of Optimus Prime to his comrade. Everyone in the command centre was in lubricant when they heard about their great leader's demise. Even Sentinel Prime shed some fake lubricant ,then huffed a " good riddance" when he felt no one is watching him . He and Optimus had been rivals and had clashing views of leadership since they were in the Autobot academy. To him , it was just one less elite Autobot member to deal with .<p>

As for Ultra Magnus , he was deeply saddened by his "brother's" sacrifice, but nonetheless glad that Hotshot was able to lead the rest of the Autobots this far - and done quite a good job in doing so.

" So , that was how my brother met his demise" Ultra Magnus signed and slumped down on his armchair.

" Someday , the Decepticons will pay for what they had done. In the meantime…we need a new leader to lead us to victory…" Hotshot clutched his fist in contempt as he said so.

"We will let the crowd decide the new leader once we get back to Cybertron. Thanks for keeping the matrix safe all these while , Hotshot" Jazz calmed Hotshot down with a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"Alright man ,this is a nonstop trip back to Cybertron. The sooner we get home , the sooner we can round up all the intelligence we can get to solve this mystery .I trust this is NOT the last you will see of Sideways ." Sentinel Prime issued an order to everyone in the command centre, and everyone disbanded for their duties . There was no arguing they would need all the manpower they could get in their homeworld to solve the mystery that link the Optimus imposter to Sideways.

As for Alexis, she was stung by what Hotshot said a moment ago . She slinked off the command centre for some private moment , but her action didn't go unnoticed by Hotshot.

"I think I have some duties to take care of , see you later Ultra Magnus , Sentinal Prime , sir …"Hotshot stammered as he excused himself , and went in search of Alexis .

" Uh… sure … You are excused HotShot." Ultra Magnus blinked his optic as Hotshot disappeared behind the door of the command centre.

" Hey Alexis , what is wrong ?" After a long search , Hotshot finally found Alexis at the deck of the spaceship . She was staring out into the dark space through the huge windows , and in deep thoughts.

" I… I don't know Hotshot… something's been bothering my thoughts…" she signed as she tried to form words to explain her dilemma . Hotshot allowed her a breather before she blurted out her opinion after their adventure on that strange planet.

" I know this sounds crazy. but I think deep inside , the Decepticons are different … yet not so different from the Autobots ."

She could see Hotshot was clearly startled - even insulted of her statement. He was a prideful Autobot, and he HATED being compared to a Decepticon.

"Meaning?" he asked her as he blinked his optics in disbelief of what she just said.

"They have feelings . You saw how they protect Galvatron , no matter how he ill treated them . You were also there when Galvatron protected his minicon from that ... that monster. Does his minicon look like a slave to you?"She became bolder in expressing her opinion .

" Alexis …" Hotshot tried to form a retort , but she didn't give him a chance- NOT before she finished what she had to say.

"I believe those million years of wars you fought are for nothing. Autobots and Decepticon form a beautiful alliance ,if given the chance." She smiled and explained her thoughts to Hotshot.

" Oh Alexis , don't be ridiculous . . We are your REAL family. The Decepticons can only warm up to you and betray you."Hotshot's expression spoke volume of his hatred towards the Decepticons. Alexis signed , there was no point in continuing this chat from his look.

" Forget those traitors. We are here for you. I been meaning to tell you… when we went rock hunting , that you can always share your problems with me . Don't bottle them up…"

" Thanks Hotshot" she muttered , clearly seeing that Hotshot wanted so much to replace Optimus in her heart as a brother , but failed to do so.

" Come with me" Hotshot said as he extended a servo to her . He gave her no chance at all to voice out her thoughts - yet he said he would be there for her . Alexis tried to flash a smile at Hotshot as she obliged and climbed on his servo for a ride.

"As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one"

Hotshot sang as he gave Alexis a shoulder ride. He brought her on a little tour to check out the Steelheaven , just as he promised he would . She saw Autobots at work , hauling spare parts to the Axalon to patch up the force field generator .

The Steelheaven was also a very advance ship filled with the latest transformer technologies. There were Autobot rookies practicing on the combat simulator installed in the ship . They were closely monitored by Sentinal Prime .One particular rookie interest her .

He was disciplined by Sentinel Prime for failing to hit his target time and time again in the simulation practice. She cringed as a visual of Megatron was put up ONCE again for him for target practice. It was lucky that Hotshot moved on , sparing her of the visual if the rookie ever successfully hit his target.

They passed through the long corridors and the massive halls , stopping once in a while to admire the scenic from outer space through the giant windows of the elite four spaceship , until they reached a dead end …

"E**v**en those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one"

Hotshot continued singing as he brought her into a highly secured room. He punched a few secret codes , revealing a secret compartment with a wonderful treasure stored inside. She gasped in awe. It was the matrix of leadership . Hotshot knew how she missed Optimus , and brought her to somewhere no other human allies had the privilege to visit . The sacred crown never ceased to amaze her . Hot shot took out a piece of cloth from his storage , and started to polish it as he sang. The yellow metal sparkled , and it was that very moment Alexis missed Optimus even more .

Once he was done , he returned the matrix of leadership back to the storage , and made his exit from the high secure storage with Alexis.

"We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to live

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

Optimus used to sing this to me , you'll understand someday…"

They were out of the high security room where Hotshot gently let her down and excused himself for some duty. She was still sad and confused about everything , when suddenly …

" Slag , I'll never survive another day of training on that BLASTED stimulator ! I don't want to be a warrior!" she was alerted by some distant cursing , and she spotted the young rookie pacing back and forth not far away from her .The poor bot was obviously having a bad day.

Then suddenly , the rookie spotted some Autobots carrying steels and concrete to repair the Axalon. A smile formed across his synthesizers . That was a better duty he could warm up with.

" Ahey… need any help?" he rushed and offered his help to the workers. Alexis chuckled as she saw the rookie being finally contented as a repair bot , assigned to patch the damaged force field of the Axalon . If only choices in life is that simple , and everyone resort to a nonviolent solution like this.

When no one was noticing , she took out the space rock she bagged earlier on before their adventure began on the strange planet. She mused . Her prayers was almost answered today. Why did she had a strange feeling that HE desired peace as much as she did among their clans ?

"If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

We will meet again someday , Starscream…"

She sang softly , and smiled as she watched the space rock shimmer brightly in her hand.

* * *

><p>It was late at night . The Decepticons were having a good rest in their quarters . They were all deep in recharge. Well… almost all of them…<p>

" You incompetent SLAG ! You almost got them ! How could you fail me… fail us…?" Thrust took this opportunity to contact his partner . He was FURIOUS that his ally had failed him .

Trust hissed at his comlink … the fuzzy image on the small screen was soon replaced with a clear picture of a severely damaged and miserable Sideways. Trust gasped at his partner who was barely recognizable with his dented faceplate, broken horns and fried circuits.

" I underestimated the minicons . Its up to you now , Thrust . Im sorry. You will have better luck in gaining the weapons." Sideways hung his head in shame .

" I hope so , because Galvatron WILL be keeping a tighter grip on those weapon from now on!" Trust tried his very best to keep his voice down and swallowed his anger as he hung up on Sideways

At the other end of the hallway and lying in his berth , another Decepticon found it hard to recharge for the night in his quarters . He couldn't stop thinking of HER . While the others were driven close to madness once they found out that the Axalon miraculously made it to safety , he was just relieved that she was safe from certain death.

" So , you joined the Autobots on their journey back to Cybertron . You have grown a lot . Im just glad you are safe…my Alexis …"

Starscream finally admitted Alexis was his weakness. He smiled as he closed his optics , and fell into deep recharge. With such a close shave they had on the strange planet , he was contented to follow his spark instead of his programming for a night .He rested in peace , knowing that somewhere out there - she was safe and sound with the Autobots.

* * *

><p><em>I was confused, and I never felt so alone . Without Optimus , no one seemed to listen to me. Perhaps I was the only one who strongly believed the Autobot and Decepticon were fighting a pointless battle all those eons . <em>

_I trusted that the REAL threat to the transformer was not each other , but that indescribable evil force that almost annihilate them in the strange planet .I also hated to agree with Sentinal – it would be back .We knew nothing more , except Sideways played a big part behind the mystery. I crossed my fingers that the Autobots and Decepticons would be ready for their real enemy before it was too late._

_Nontheless , I was happy to see him again . After all those years , I still love him . I had a strong feeling we would meet again, and Ill be ready with my question if we ever cross path again… _

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

><p>Well , as long as I have one review , I guess I should continue the update. I owe it all to darkbutterly128 for this round. :) I guess no one likes this pairing … or my mosaic just suck balls :(<p>

**NOTE : " WE ARE ONE " is taken from Lion King 2: Simba's pride and copyright Disney. Its a Hotshot's song ^_^.Probably the only thing he had that reminds him of Optimus anyway :(.**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

He was the last minicon slave master. He was hungry , rusting and dying . The rest of his comrades were either terminated or escaped off to more hospitable planet . The land was barren of energon cubes ever since the minicons were liberated .There was no food source available on the dormant Unicron. He was the last hardcore disciple of Unicron that remained on him through thick and thin.

He struggled into a secret that chamber ,a big green crystallite hung above the stalactite and stalagmites , surrounded by an intricate network of wire and blood vessels . He was immediately drawn to the immense power it has .He took the first tentative step by stepping towards it . He raised his hands and offered his soul in change of the power. His body floated into the crystallite , and he was soon absorbed by Unicron. He became one with the planet eater...


	6. Chapte4a:BetrayalAndDiscovery

**I am a proud Christian – which I why I am making this chapter a special tribute to the Prince Of Egypt. It Is indeed a long , original one which i poured my heart into .I always treasure the communion and Passover. Mind my weird cross with Christianity and Transformers. It makes this chapter the more sacred and meaningful to me. ^_^****. Dont like it ? Don't read it. You been forwarned.**

**Ive put this under " T" again ... and censored some stuffs that might get me in trouble.. It seemed there are not enough mature audience here to enjoy my works :(... or something is simply wrong with it. **

**PLEASE RNR. ****I will not bite… I just want to know what you guys like and dislike after you read it . I promise - ill even draw fanarts for you if you do so.****.Oh well , like I said , I will still continue to upload as long as I have readers.**

**CHAPTER 4 :BETRAYAL AND DISCOVERY ( PART 1)**

Another two stellar cycles… or rather… two earth years later…

It was an eerie , dark night at the Decepticon lair back in Cybertron. The Decepticon throne room was empty . Suddenly ,there were two moving crimson spotlights as a figure sneakily entered the vacant room …

Thrust punched a few secret code into the mainframe . A giant golden storage box emerged beside the massive throne, making a slight hissing sound as it does so . It was the high security storage for the weapons –the Skyboom Shield , the Requiem Blaster, and the Star Saber . Only two were in the storage at that moment , but he was contented. His eyes glimmered with the expression of pure greed.

He walked up the numerous steps leading to the throne , rubbing his hands gleefully as he was SO close to stealing both the weapons . Suddenly , a bright light lit up the entire throne room …

"Thrust , what are you doing here !You were supposed to take over guard duty from Demolisher. He is required for this mission!" Thrust was caught completely off guard by a thick , familiar voice . Coolant leaked down his brow . He fell short of words, and could only manage a chuckle as he turned back to face the source of the voice. To his horror , the Decepticon clan had returned from their mission sooner than he expected. Three words summarized everything - HE. WAS. BUSTED !

"I have noticed you have been acting very nervous, Squidhead . What's going on? And why is the Skyboom shield and Requiem blaster out from their storage?" Galvatron shot the Decepticon tactician a suspicious glare .

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! I was … going to polish them." All Trust could manage was a feeble excuse of accessing the high security storage.

"Polish? Peh! Like we all are buying it ,slag! " Starscream was the first to make his move , he walked up the steps and had Thrust trapped on the opposite side of the throne.

"Why did you tell me to lead the Decepticons? I've always wanted to know why you encouraged me to turn against Galvatron .Was it another one of your schemes to put you at a more favourable position with our leader?" Starscream had enough. SEVEN stellar cycles of empty promises. SEVEN stellar cycles of waiting for the right moment and Thrust's master plan to attack Galvatron after he was tempted to desert the Autobots.

All those years , Starscream suddenly realized all Thrust DID do, was to stop him from annihilating Megatron whenever he was in a foul mood. The tactician would often advice him that they were not yet ready to face the Decepticon leader , and patience was their virtue .Trust would often send him back to his quarters and request him to train harder with his wing sword. He would oblige willingly , in hopes he could handle the sacred weapon better , when the time was right .

"Starscream! Whatever are you talking about?" Thrust shot him and innocent look as he muttered his question nervously .

" You've been plotting against me all along. Admit it!" Starscream was not buying it anymore. He was deeply hurt - especially when it appeared Thrust was attempting to steal the sacred weapon without informing him firsthand of his plan. It was obvious to him now , that Trust never considered him as an ally or include him in ANY of his plan. In fact , he realized Thrust wasn't interested in their plan of overthrowing their leader at all! He had an uneasy feeling that he was being manipulated – but for exactly what ? He was about to find out soon enough…

One good thing came out of all those years of waiting though -all the training had made him stronger , all those waiting had made him a more patient and calculative Decepticon .He was confident he was strong enough to defeat that slagging traitor.

The rest of the Decepticons, discounting Megatron and Starscream , were utterly confused of everything that was happening around them .The clan just landed in Cybertron after seven years of long journey , and the last thing they wanted was a drama, especially when they were extremely exhausted and in dire need of recharge.

"Do you know what's going on here? I hate dramas , especially when we just got our afts back here." Demolisher blinked in disbelief at what was happening on top of the throne room , and turned to Cyclonus for some explanation. .

"Eh, eh, uhh, don't ask me. Ask the big guy" Cyclonus pointed to Tidal Wave and shrugged.

"Who knows?" Tidal Wave imitated Cyclonus and shrugged at Demolisher . Demolisher slapped his head with his servos . He kept a mental note that he would SLAG his two idiotic comrade after all the commotion is over.

" Thrust, what have you been plotting behind my back?" Galvatron roared and demanded an explanation from his tactician. He had enough and decided to join Starscream in trapping the traitor . He walked up the steps leading to his throne with the Star Saber in his hands.

"Wh - I - I haven't been plotting anything! I'm your loyal deputy, Galvatron!" Thrust shook his head , but he realized Galvatron was no longer buying it .

"You can't fool me… us … anymore. I know you're more underhanded than that!" Galvatron hissed . Thrust sensed it was time to reveal his true colour and his allegiance .As fast as lightning , he grabbed the Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster from the storage box .

Galvatron countered as fast as he could , slashing out at him with the Star Saber. Unfortunately he was too slow, and the blade only met the storage box , slicing the golden box into half .

Thrust disappeared into thin air . He reappeared once more at the opening of an escape route not far above the throne

"Heh, heh, heh! Oh Flathead , you were never worthy of controlling the Transformers! I've got news for you, you're nothing compared to my true master, Unicron!" Thrust sneered at the Decepticon leader.

"Unicron? It can't be ! You treacherous slag!" Galvatron's optic widen in shock. The tactician he had trusted and depended on all these years to steal the sacred weapons had turned out to be NOTHING but another traitor after Sideways left the Decepticons- and Unicron? Surely his audio receptor had registered it wrongly . The planet eater was nothing but a myth!

"I was actually planning on getting a hold of all three weapons, including the Star Saber. But I'm sure Unicron will be happy with what I've got…"

For the first time , the clan was caught by total surprise as Thrust shown some of his true powers in battle. He was after all a military tactician and not designed for combat.

He spun the propellers at his back , creating a strong gust of wind . Try as they may , Starscream and Galvatron weren't able to handle the surprise. The tornado sent them crashing into the wall- and each other at the opposite end of the throne.

"GALVATRON!" Demolisher's distraught cry alerted Thrust . He realized he still had the other Decepticons to take care of. They were alerted of his treachery , and they were racing up to the throne to stop him .He turned and attacked the rest of his very own comrades , sending them tumbling down the high steps that led to the throne. Even the mighty tidal wave was not spared from that. He gave an evil chuckle as he disappeared into thin air for the second time_  
><em>

"Hurry! Close the gates! Don't let him get away!" Galvatron alerted the whole Decepticon base , but it was too late…

* * *

><p>"That's right! Thrust was double-crossing Galvatron and his 'bots right from day one. When they found out, he escaped with the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom shield as well. After that, he went underground. We're still trying to track them down." A young autobot intel relayed the important news to the autobot base.<p>

"Keep at it soldier , we will look further into this issue once we decide who holds the matrix of leadership. Don't forget to be back for the election tomorrow." Hotshot smiled as he waved at the autobot intel through the mainframe.

"Roger that sir."The mainframe went fuzzy , and then turned black as the autobot soldier finished relaying his report . The autobot disbanded for duty. Alexis then joined Carlos and Rad on a tour at the autobot base in Cybertron.

Oh , how the human allies had grown throughout their space travel.

Rad had got rid of his spikey hair – His hair was much neater and shorter . He grown into a handsome young man. He swapped his jacket , t shirt and casual wears for formal wears during Autobot meetings like those . He spotted a dark blue business suit , and even wore a pair of leather shoes.

Carlos was as simple as he started out as a teenager . He wore a French artist cap that covered his afro hairstyle , coupled with jackets, t shirts and jean . He grown much tougher and taller during the space travel , and had a more muscular built compared to Rad.

As for Alexis , She had changed even more after the incident on the strange planet. She matured into a young adult. .Like Rad , her choice of clothing became more formal during meetings , although she still opted for long sleeved wear to hide her scar. She wore a light purple woman business suit couple with bell bottom trousers , and even high heel footwear for the Autobot meeting .

"MAN! It's great to be finally here ." Carlos yawned as he got bored of the endless walking through the giant corridors.

But Alexis wasn't listening to his complain. She signed as she stared out the giant windows of fthe autobot base

"Those lights. Watching those lights flicker makes me wonder how many Transformers are disappearing down there."

"That's right. Those flashing lights are from all the fighting that's going on." Carlos agreed with a frustrated frown as he joined Alexis staring out the window.

"I have a feeling those fighting are really unnecessary. There is a bigger threat out there .I can feel it is connected to Thrust .Those guys are not noticing it because they are just busy fighting each other." She discussed her concern for their giant mechanical friends.

"Yeah. So we came all this way just to watch this? So what are we supposed to do? We left Earth thinking that we could be of some use out here, but I dunno. At this rate, I just don't know …"Rad was the last one to join them . He was struck by her word , and Alexis could see his hand slowly clutching to form a fist . She stopped him before he managed to punch the windows out of his frustration.

"Relax Rad, I have a plan. " She signaled Rad and Carlos to form a circle with her , and whispered her plan to them

" ALRIGHT! !"  
>"COOL!"<p>

The human allies did their usual fist slap ritual before they parted ways

Alexis didn't waste time and headed to the Axalon parked outside the Autobot base. She packed up for their adventure . She checked that her precious pendant was safely tucked in her pocket.

She also looked into her mirror as she tested on her new space suit she was going to wear. She took a close look at her birthmark before she folded down the sleeves .

* * *

><p><em>It's been a few days since we landed in Cybertron . It felt great to be on land after seven long earth years of space journey. Trust me , it could have been far worst with human technology. We were at the Autobot base where it was peaceful and safe, but beyond the horizon was a heartbreaking sight . The flickering lights reminded me of the terminated lives thanks to the never rending war between the Autobots and Decepticons.<em>

_I was surprised to learn that the Autobot practice a democratic system , much like us in the States. They were preparing for a major election . Hot Shot would hand over the matrix of leadership to the winner._

_With the Autobots caught up with their campaigning, Rad made me realize the only way to find out the answer of my questions , and to help the autobots- is to follow my heart instead of orders. Little did I know this was about to turn into the wildest adventure I ever had …_

* * *

><p>Alexis , Carlos and Rad were hiding under a giant rock along with their minicons .They had to be careful as they were already far from the Autobot base and in prime Decepticon territory . Soldiers were positioned everywhere- on guard and looking out for Thrust .<p>

They remained dead silent as a Decepticon soldier marched dangerously close to them . He crimson optic scanned the area for any unusual activity , before he lets out a grunt and turned away from the rock they were hiding . His thundering footsteps shook the rocky ground , and the human allies had to hold their urge to sneeze and cough as they were caught in a thick cloud of dirt , stirred by the falling rocks above them

"Thanks for coming guys " Alexis gagged and coughed as she watched the soldier lumbered away.

"I don't know. This place is full of Decepticons. Hot shot would peak if he knew we were out here." Carlos finally lets out a relieving sneeze . Part of him wanted to help the Autobots , yet part of him regretted to join Alexis and Rad on this mission- at least without telling the Autobots first.

"Exactly why we aren't telling him. They are too busy with the election. Hotshot should know we have grown much during our space journey. We are no longer babies. We can help out for once." Rad gave Carlos a friendly pat on his shoulder.

'"Hey, you are right !" Carlos smiled , relieved to have some comforting words that they were doing the right thing.

**"**We've really gotta check out those tunnels. There's something down there, underground. And I gotta feeling if we find out, we'll discover the mystery and the link between Sideways , Thrust ,Unicron and the Minicons." Alexis strangely found she was the one leading that mission. Normally , it was Rad who played the call .

The trio continued riding their minicons . Very soon , they gasped in awe as they arrived in front of a big crater which led underground

"This is it!"

"Check out the size of that tunnel!"

The human allies were excited by the prospect that Cybertron might have an underground world - very much the same like planet earth. Perhaps that's where Thrust had been hiding all along . Suddenly , their minicons went into a frenzy .. and they were completely caught off guard by their partners' action .

" HIGHWIRE ! STOP THAT !" Rad ordered his normally placid minicon partner as he revved up like panic horse

" SURESHOCK!" Alexis screamed as she lost her ability to drive and control the orange scooter.

" NO … NOT YOU TOO GRINDOR!" Carlos was still an excellent skater even though he had grown up-but he wasn't prepared for what his skateboard minicon was about to do.

The minicons ignored their master and switch on their high gears . They sped towards the crater and into the dark unknown - with their masters riding on their backs.

* * *

><p>"Sideways? Sideways, are you there? Can you hear me, Sideways? I've betrayed Galvatron, and brought the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom shield with me! " Thrust called out for his ally as he reached a dead end of a tunnel ,holding the sacred weapon safe in his hands . He never realized that he been stalked by a VERY angry fellow Decepticon.<p>

"Hello … traitor " A raspy voice alerted Thrust and forced him to turn his head back . Starscream finally had Thrust cornered. Although he was bigger and stronger than the tactician , he was nonetheless aware Trust was a formidable opponent with the Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster in his hand. Not to mention his deadly tornado that managed to overpower the entire Decepticon clan when he stole the blaster and shield. Starscream was taking no chances and approached him cautiously.

"So, Thrust, what exactly are your intentions?" Starscream hissed, getting tired of the lies his ally had fed him for seven long stellar cycles.

"Incredible power! Unicron and I will rule together!" Thrust replied . His eye glowed with evil and greed as he proclaimed his allegiance to his new master.

" Unicron? But he is a myth! A sparkling story! " Starscream blinked his optic in disbelief . The transformers always grew up believing that Unicron had been banished eons ago .

" He is real, and I can show him to you! It's not too late for to join us. Come now Starscream , If you work under us, who knows, you might become the greatest Decepticon ever! Or would you rather fight and die in vain? He can help us defeat Galvatron. "Trust tried to reason with his ex – ally to rejoin him, only to be rejected with a hiss and a spat of oil right on his faceplate.

"Save your breath you mindless slag .You had me wait for seven long stellar cycles. I'd rather fight and die than follow the likes of you and Unicron" For once , Starscream found out he had someone he loathed EVEN more than his deranged leader.

" I'm so disappointed. Well, have it your way." Trust calmly wiped of the oil off his faceplate , and aimed the requiem blaster at Starscream . That slag will PAY dearly for how he humiliated him. Suddenly, their little charade was interrupted by a distant voice …

"Don't hurt him!"

Starscream froze at that familiar female voice. He turned and saw the little band of human allies and their minicons arriving at the scene. It was soon clear to the human allies that their minicons were running berserk because they could sense their captive comrades were nearby .

"NO" Starscream shook his head as gasped in horror . As glad as he was to bump into HER yet again , the minicons and human allies did not realize the danger they were about to put themselves into. He almost lost her once – he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.

"What have we here?" Trust was irritated , yet highly amused that the human allies had managed to come this far into the underground tunnels and met up with them . Watching closely how Starscream reacted at the sight of the human allies for the first time , He could read his emotions like a red neon light - especially when it comes to a certain female organic. He knew SHE was his weakness - and he enjoyed torturing his " prey" before terminating him.

"It's true . He has the weapons ! No wonder our minicon acted strangely." Carlos shouted out in anger.

"Hand them over , Trust ! " Rad gritted his teeth as he tried to control his rage against the Decepticon tactician.

Trust was running low on his patience – especially for puny organic which did not know who they are dealing with , and did not know their limitations.

"What are you going to do ? bite me to surrender these babies ? Let me show you my appreciation for coming all the way down here to join us , slags . ENJOY !" Thrust taunted the nosy human allies as he pointed the Requiem Blaster towards them instead .

Red was glad he planned ahead , and brought along something special in this mission. Swift as lightning , he dug the gadget out from his pocket…

" Uh ... Uh ... Uh... One push of this button on lazerbeak , and the whole CYbertron will know where you are , Thrust . You WILL be captured and brought to justice. If we go down , we go down together! "

Rad threatened the Decepticon tactician with his faithful comlink and mechanical bird . He was glad Red Alert upgraded his companion with that distress beacon. He had a firm grip of lazerbeak in his hand , and was ever ready to push a red button on the bird's body . The signal will alert both the Decepticons and Autobots clans alike of their location .

"Brave words, slag . Lets play a little game … lets see whether the blaster or that fragging little pet bird of yours is faster . On three… ONE… TWO… TWO AND A HALF…"

Time stopped as the showdown began. Trust tightened his servos around the blaster, ready to press the trigger. Rad's sweaty thumb was right above the red button … ready to sound the deafening signal at any moment …

"Don't do it!" Starscream couldn't take the suspense any longer and charged at Thrust . He couldn't bear the thought if he so much as laid a servo on them – ESPECIALLY her. Trust knew he would react just as he predicted … and he enjoyed every second of the torture.

"How sweet , care to replace them ? THREE…"

Trust turned his attention back to Starscream and fired the requiem blaster point blank at him instead. Starscream was completely caught off guard and didn't manage to dodge the shot . He lifted up to his name and HOWLED in anguish as the powerful blast literally ripped through his body .The force from the blast also sent him cascading back towards the dark tunnels and exploded his metallic body to pieces .

" STARSCREAMMM!"

Alexis cried his name out in horror. She watched helplessly as remnant of his blue body parts flew everywhere. She couldn't believe fate was so cruel to take away the seeker she loved , just when they bumped into each other again after all those years.

During that moment of anguish , Rad lost his composure and dropped lazerbeak. He was unable to execute his plan of alerting the Autobots and Decepticon .No one noticed that Sureshock's body was engulfed in a warm , orange light. The light grew larger , and brighter… until it became a bright blinding sphere , engulfing everyone in it ….


	7. Chapter4b:BetrayalAndDiscovery

**CHAPTER 4 :BETRAYAL AND DISCOVERY ( PART 2)**

FLASH…

The moment Alexis opened her eyes , she noticed she was back in planet earth – to be precise ,she was at the US air force military base .Her mother was cradling her . Her father was walking beside them. It was impossible ! They were dead and met an accident a long time ago . She missed them SO MUCH . Worst … her mother was carrying her quite effortlessly …

"Mom , Dad…" her voice… it sounded different and SO much younger when she called out to them .

"Good morning sleepyhead " her mom realized she just woke up ,and chuckled as she rubbed her eyes and stared at her in disbelief

"YOU ARE ALIVE ! But how could that be … the accident …"She ran short of words to describe that horrifying landslide that killed them.

"What accident …" Her father , who had been silent beside them the whole while , finally spoke out .

"There was a land slide.. and… and …"

"Guess she just had a bad dream." Her mom gave a logical explanation to why she was behaving so strangely – and she wanted to belief SO badly that her explanation was true. She hugged her mom tight to make sure she was real… and indeed, she couldn't be a figment of her imagination as she could feel her beating heart , and the soft fabrics of her business suit .

The family passed by dozen of jets. Some were taking off, some were landing and some were being repaired and upgraded by the workers. Suddenly , her eyes caught sight of a navy blue shukoi with red striped wing parked at a distance from her. The jet stood up from the other US manufactured jets thanks to its distinctive design. She was so relieved . Things were getting weirder … and weirder- it was not only her parents that were alive - HE survived that blast from the requiem blaster!

"Starscream?"

"Ahey , where are you going ?**" **

"Starscream!"

Alexis struggled so much that her mom had to let her down. She yelled in excitement and dashed towards the jet , only to bump into a friendly pilot at his… knee level? She couldn't believe she shrunk so much . She looked down and double checked her own body. To her dismay , she could tell by her hands , feet , and height that she was roughly a five to six years old girl .Her parents were right behind her, extremely crossed at her behavior of running wild during their visit to the air force .

"I can see your daughter really likes the new fighter jet ,mayor. I guess she and your wife can also come along for a ride if they want to . It's the new Sukhoi Su-35s , a gift from Russia as we celebrate our 15th annual of ending the cold war "She grunted as the friendly pilot patted her on the head and introduced the new seeker the US Air force had recently acquired. She hated being treated like a baby!

"We will be honored." Her father nodded at the pilot.

At that very moment , Alexis did not care if she broke the oath to protect the secret identity the Transformers . Since the pilot was friendly - She needed to know if that jet was HIM , and if he survived the blast .

"Does this plane turn into a robot ? I'm kind of looking for a friend who looks exactly like your plane, sir. He just been blasted by a cannon . I'm worried of him."

"Man… your sure have an active imagination." The pilot blinked his eye as he couldn't believe what she just asked him. She could see he was controlling himself not to burst into laughter , and she felt utterly miserable and shattered . It seemed the jet looked SO identical to the seeker she loved - but it wasn't him.

"Comeon Alexis , we came all the way just for this test flight . Lets enjoy it." Her father signed and shook his head . She had embarrassed him for the second time of the day.

She knew there was no point questioning any further about Starscream- who would believe giant alien robots ever existed on planet earth ? She hung her head low , extremely confused and disappointed of her mix up . Perhaps the ride might provide some clue where is she at that very moment.

The pilot led the trio into the new aircraft. Very soon , they were soaring in the skies. Before the world disappeared into clouds as the jet went higher , she spotted something familiar…

"Look! That mountain. That was where I discovered Sureshock!"

"That's a big antenna, isn't it, Alexis ? It's a new government project to monitor extra terrestrials . It picks up radio waves from way up in outer space. Bah… what a waste of money! " Her father explained , shaking his head at how the government had spent too much of their fund on unnecessary research.

"From outer space?" she mused at her father's statement…

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

"Steel...Sand...Fire...Rock...Faster!

Steel...And lift...Sand...And Pull

Fire...And raise up...Rock...Faster! "

Chaos… loud clashes of energon whip against metal… groans of pain…lifeless metallic bodies left to bake in the hot burning sand as far as her eyes could see…

Alexis couldn't believe her very own eyes as she was thrown way back in time. She was brought back to the days where Unicron still haven't completed his impenetrable armor plating . To her horror , she found out he had created the minicons just for the sole purpose of completing his armor.

When the minicons became too many for him to manage , Unicron created the Minicons slave masters - which were formatted much larger , and tougher than them. He also programmed them with a savage nature , and had a good reason for doing so . The sole purpose of those bloodthirsty bots was to keep the minicons under control .

Alexis saw them dragging the newly born minicons to serve Unicron and complete his armor , and witness how they particularly enjoyed torturing the minicons with their energon whips .

"With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
>With the salt of my coolant on my brow<br>Elohim ,God on high  
>Can you hear our little cry<br>Help us now  
>This dark hour...<p>

Deliver us  
>Hear our call<br>Deliver us  
>Lord of all<br>Remember us, here in this burning sand  
>Deliver us<br>Give us all a guiding light  
>Deliver us from this dying land... "<p>

She also found out that she could strangely understand the minicons as they sang and cried their hearts out to Primus .

Despite being created by Unicron , the Minicons have a free soul . They are a peaceful robotic species. After eons of slavery , they just had enough been treated lower than dirt. They had faith , even though they never expect Primus would ever listen to their prayer- as they were lowlifes and seeds of Unicron .

They worked all day, piecing up Unicron's armor plating without rest . Some work as blacksmiths, some work by hauling completed pieces of steel and wielding it to the exterior of the planet eater. Those that disobeyed and couldn't keep up with their work endure horrendous torture. Their corpses or offlined body were fed to Unicron's tentacles or turned into energon cubes by the slave masters. It seemed Unicron's plating was almost completed thanks to their help , except for the areas near his head and neck- making him almost ready to conquer the universe.

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

Unicron didn't just need the minicons to slave and complete his armor , he also needed them to feed him with hate. Every night , the slavemasters selected a few minicons to be presented before his spark chamber for gladiatorial combats. The minicon fought near a giant red crystallite which hung right above them. The mech fluid spilled from the battle, and the corpses of the terminated minicons -which were fed to his tentacles in his spark chamber, provided him with just the fuel he needed to remain active.

Alexis had to shove past slavemasters who were jeering and betting on which minicons would win the next fight .After a brutal combat , A minicon who was mortally damaged was begging for his life to be spared. The chief slavemaster shown no mercy as he pointed his thumbs down and ordered his opponent to terminate his life . A sharp energon sword was drove right into his spark , and his body was claimed by Unicron's tentacles .

The slavemasters' bloodthirsty cheers echoed the chamber s as the next minicons were summoned in to fight for their very lives. Alexis was surprised that the next minicons forced into battle that night were Sureshock , Highwire and Grindor!

Each minicons strangely reminded her of an ancient roman gladiator back in planet earth:

Grindor wore a weird helmet with a high crest. He carried a wickedly curved energon dagger and a small oblong shield in his hands .He reminded her vaguely of a Thracian . Highwire , the tallest , toughest , and most slender of all the team , was armed like a Secutor . He wore with a round helmet with two small optic holes. In his hands were an energon sword , and a larger , squarelike energon shield compared to Grindor's.

As for poor Sureshock , it seemed the slavemaster were not only contented of merely violating her. She was also forced into the arena to fight of her very own life as a female warrior . Her weapon was an energon trident and net . She had no helmet to protect her CPU, and reminded Alexis of a female Retiarius

The Minicons were about to fight to the death- and they obviously couldn't remember that they were close friends.

"HIGHWIRE ! SURESHOCK! GRINDOR ! STOP THAT !You guys are friends ! " Alexis shouted as loud as she could , calling the street action minicons . The street action team were the closest minicons to her and the other human allies , and she couldn't bear to watch them terminating each other.

Neither of the minicons paid heed to Alexis , as they were too busy battling each other. Highwire was first to go down . The more agile and fleet footed Grindor hacked off his arm that he used to carry his energon sword. He collapsed , mech fluid spilled the ground as he howled in pain. Grindor was about to finish him off when Sureshock came in and attacked him. Highwire seized his lucky chance to reach out for his own arm which was thrown not far away from him – and patched up himself.

Very soon , Sureshock gained the upper hand . She was about to finish off Grindor with her trident .She caught Grindor expertly in her net, disarming and stepping on the smaller male to prevent his escape. Alexis couldn't bare to watch it any longer . She broke off a stalagmite and ran in and interrupted the fight . Sureshock's energon trident broke her feeble weapon and literally went THROUGH her right arm.

The slavemaster were thrilled… it was getting highly interesting that an alien species would come along and join in the combat . She collapsed in pain beside Grindor. The energon trident shattered bones and burned flesh. Alexis was bleeding profusely as her blood stained the ground .Nonetheless , the situation could have been worst , and she could have been dead.

Alexis closed her eyes , expecting she would be finished off by the minicons , but to her surprise - the three minicons suddenly stopped fighting each other . They were amazed that somebody cared so much to stop their fighting

"A… Alexis? Im so sorry…" Sureshock suddenly recalled Alexis whom she befriended in the future.

"You remembered me girl… I love you…" Alexis managed to form a weak smile. Grindor grabbed and hold her still as Sureshock helped to pull out the trident from her arm. She screamed in pain , tears streamed uncontrollably down her eyes.

Next, Highwire approached Alexis . He had already roughly patched himself up -and his arm was at least in working condition. The slave master realize their minicons had rebelled and poured in to put a stop to what had happened. Grindor and Sureshock fanned them off while Highwire shot a laser beam from his eyes right at her wound. The pain was overwhelming , but to her surprise, the laser actually stopped her bleeding and pieced back her shattered bones – All that reminded her of the ordeal was an angry scar .

Suddenly , Unicrons tentacles curled around her , thirsting the fresh blood of a fallen victim . Grindor , Sureshock , and Highwire had enough . They made their first combination into Perceptor and cut Alexis loose from the tentacles .

Perceptor cradled Alexis in his arms and let loose a barrage of sonar , signaling it was time for all minicons to stand up against Unicron . His singing resonated throughout Unicron . There was a blinding light when three weapons burst out of their storage - the skyboom shield , the requiem blaster and the star saber. They disbanded into nine minicons , and ran for their very lives .Perceptor joined them , battling the slavemasters that stood in his way , and carrying Alexis to safety.

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

Without the three sacred weapons powering Unicron , the Minicon's world came crumbling down as Unicron went back to a state of dormancy . The minicons were prepared for this. They had been building little escape pods and space shuttles hidden deep in Unicron's lair- just in case they gain their freedom one fine day. Perceptor discovered a green space shuttle and raced into it . Once the main get was securely locked , He gently let Alexis down and disbanded into Highwire , Sureshock and Grindor. They were about to have their first taste of freedom…

"Yes, Alexis . We met each other a long time ago. " Sureshock's punched a few commands into the mainframe of the green shuttle before turning her attention to Alexis.

"Ha, ha! I knew it !" Alexis gave Sureshock a big bear hug . There were loud blasting and clanking of steels as the slavemasters were attempting to break into the space shuttle , and they knew they didn't have much time.

"Thank you for saving us , Alexis." Sureshock said as Highwire and Grindor put the little green shuttle on autopilot . The engines roared as the space shuttle jetted into space… the sudden jerk threw the slave masters back . Finally , the minicons gained their freedom from Unicron !

Next , Alexis was surprised at what the minicons were about to do . They pressed a panel on their hand , and each became a leaf shaped rock as they put themselves in a state of dormancy.

"There can be miracles  
>When you believe<br>Though hope is frail  
>It's hard to kill<p>

Who knows what miracles  
>You can achieve<br>When you believe  
>Somehow you will,<p>

You will when you believe...

Goodbye Alexis .We will meet again."

Sureshock sang and bit Alexis farewell before pressing the panel on her arm. She was the last to join the rest of her comrade in a deep stasis as the green space ship made its way into dark space , and into the unknown…


	8. Chapter4c:BetrayalAndDiscovery

**CHAPTER 4 :BETRAYAL AND DISCOVERY ( PART 3 )**

Alexis soon found she was caught in more chains of fast forwarded events…

FLASH…

With Unicron being finally dormant , life and sentient species had the chance to flourish all over the universe. … the first dinosaurs to walk the planet earth …the first human being … and countless alien species that Alexis never seen in her biology book appeared before her very eyes. But what fascinated Alexis the most was the origin of the Transformers . The Autobots were open about their origin – but it wasn't the same watching it happening before her very own eyes...

It was in this time of great peace , that Primus decided to create two different set of children – the repair bots and the warrior bots. He turned himself dormant - and into the planet Cybertron , so that his creation can have a home . The repair bots maintained the planet , and the warriors were there to defend Cybertron against any exterior threats.

Little did Primus knew , that by formatting his children differently , he was about to start an all- out calamity. For long , the repair bots and warrior bots lived in harmony - that was until they got their servos on some green shaped rock that fell on their planet.

For the repair bots , the minicons were treated as equal and partners . For the warriors , they captured the minicons and enslaved them as tools of war. The warrior bots discovered that by powerlinking with the little robots , their very own power were boosted to unfathomable levels.

The different viewpoint caused a major clash among Primus's children . Most of the peace loving repair bots were forced to upgrade themselves reluctantly to be capable warriors . They had a new duty besides maintaining the planet , and that was and to liberate the minicons from their warriors brethrens so their little partners can live in peace.

Alexis watched in horror and sadness as the eons of war unfolded in front of her very eyes. Countless life were slain thanks to the vicious war , but it was still going on - and neither the Autobots nor the Decepticons wanted to make a compromise to end the war …

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

He was the last minicon slave master. He was hungry , rusting and dying . The rest of his comrades were either terminated or escaped off to more hospitable planet . The land was barren of energon cubes ever since the minicons were liberated .There was no food source available on the dormant Unicron. He was the last hardcore disciple of Unicron that remained on him through thick and thin.

He struggled into a chamber , where a big red crystallite hung above the stalactite and stalagmites , surrounded by an intricate network of wire and blood vessels .It was hard to imagine that it was the same spot that countless minicons were slain thanks to gladiatorial combats. The chamber was usually filled with the chaotic jeering of his comrades and the clanking of metal when minicons faced each other in a fight to the death.

Nontheless, He was immediately drawn to the crystallite and the immense power it has .He took the first tentative step by going as close as he can to it. He raised his hands and offered his soul in exchange of the power. His body floated into the crystallite , and he was soon absorbed by Unicron. He became one with the planet eater.

He screamed as his old rusted body became nothing more but the head and the massive horn of his new armor . He emerged from the giant crystallite once the transformation is complete .He was no longer a minicon slave master . He had grown much larger , stronger , and was reformatted into a transformer. He was Sideways .

"UNLIMIIITTED POOOOWERRR!" He yelled and chuckled manically as he felt a surge of new life being pumped into him.

* * *

><p>Flash…<p>

Alexis found herself at the backseat of a BMW . Her father was at the driver seat , chatting with her mother as they drove down a mountain road . Alexis remembered this vividly although she was just six years old when it happened – it was the day her parents were killed and she miraculously survived the landslide.

It was raining cats and dogs . The family could barely see what was ahead of them as the rain blurred the windshield of the car. Her father kept driving , but somehow she sense they were getting closer… and CLOSER to place that her parents met their demise ,she didn't have a clue how to stop them from driving straight to their doom…

"Dad… Please stop the car… I'm… I'm scared." She was so afraid , her words came out as a mere whimper .

Her heart literally stopped as she could see her father shaking his head from the driver seat " Alexis , comeon. We're rushing to a meeting , and we have a long way ahead…"

"PLEASE dad…" She did not give up and pleaded to her father once more . He finally obliged – breaking and stopping the car for a rest in the midst of the foul weather.

The thunderstorm got worst. Fierce rain battered the windshield of the car. She could see the bright lightning clash amidst the blurred windshield . Suddenly , there was fierce thunder crack . It sent her clambering to the front seat - and onto her mom's lap. She cried as she curled up in her embrace in a fetal position, hugging her tight.

Her mom signed . Cradling her warmly in her arms , she tried to soothe her with a lullaby

"Close your eyes, go to sleep  
>Little angel of mine<br>When you wake I'll be there  
>Little angel of mine.<p>

There's a star in the sky  
>And it's shining for you<br>Make a wish tonight  
>All your dreams can come true.<p>

My arms will be around you  
>Kiss your tears away<br>I'll comfort and protect you  
>Never be afraid_"<p>

Just then… the family heard the loud sound of rocks tumbling down not far away from the car . Because the visibility was so poor in the car ,her father had to open the door , and battle the rain just to check what was happening in front of them

"It's a miracle that I stop the car darling ! You wouldn't believe there is a landslide just a couple of meters away from us" Her father breathe a huge sign of relief as he relate the unbelivable incident to the his family. He quickly reentered the car and shut the door. He was soaked wet , but nontheless grateful to be alive.

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

Alexis was back to the moment when Rad discovered a leaf shaped panel which activated into a grey coloured minicon. Red was lucky to find a friend in the minicon , which he nicknamed Highwire. Sadly , the activation also alerted the Decepticons who were patrolling at a nearby sector.

The next thing she knew , Red , Carlos , and her were riding on Highwire and trying to escape Megatron . Things seemed hopeless as they made a futile effort to escape the tyrant , until a familiar red and blue figure leaped in to their rescue …

Optimus Prime…

FLASH…

The first moment she met Sureshock in that green shuttle …

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

Alexis returned to the seconds before Starscream was blasted to smithereens. But this time , there were two major differences - Carlos and Rad were no longer beside her , and Sureshock suddenly gained a spur of courage and transformed into her vehicle mode. She charged at Thrust before Alexis could even stop her.

"This is goodbye! " Trust hissed at Starscream before Sureshock distracted him from firing the blaster by racing up and down his massive body. Trust was enraged at the minicon , but she was too fast for him . It took a couple of miscalculation and hard swats on his own armor before he managed to brush her off his body , sending her crashing to the ground.

That brave action was enough to give Starscream the time and advantage he needed . He grappled with Thrust , and the Requiem blaster ended up firing at the ceiling instead of him! The tunnel started to cave in, and Thrust escaped , using the Skyboom Shield to shelter him from the falling rocks.

Starscream's first instinct was to gather up Sureshock and Alexis in his embrace. He used his huge wing to protect them as the cave in got worst .Soon , the trio were buried under a pile of rocks… and no one knew if they survived after being literally buried alive .

* * *

><p>A bright orange glow filled the front door of the Autobot headquarters in Cybertron. It slowly faded into four figures. Rad , Carlos , Highwire and Grindor found they were back to the minute before they left for their adventures .They were in their space suit and carrying their backpacks, although they had no clue what were they exactly up to .<p>

"Uhh… could someone please tell me what are we doing here ?" Carlos took off his space helmet and scratched his head.

"I have no idea , its way past midnight , and here we are standing at the main gate of the autobot base in our spacesuits !" Rad inspected himself closely . There he was , strangely all dressed up and ready for adventure without the Autobots . They never went anywhere without them . Highwire and Grindor were confused too , and beeped at their master's statement .

" I have a sinking feeling that we seem to be missing something important . I just can't put my finger on it." Rad mused , and Carlos pondered at his statement as well. Suddenly , realization hit the both of them like a sledgehammer .

"ALEXISS! SURESHOCK!" Rad and Carlos shouted in unison as they dashed into the Autobot base. Their minicons followed suit . They quickly alerted the Autobot base that Alexis and Sureshock were missing.

* * *

><p>There was a loud grunt as Starscream exploded out of the rocks . He let Sureshock down to the ground. The minicon raced around happily, thankful to have some air in her suffocating systems at last . As for Alexis , he allowed her to lie in his servos till she come to her senses . It was only now , after all these years , that he was able to have a close look at her. She felt so soft , so fragile , and so warm in his servos . She grown even more beautiful since the last time he met her …<p>

"Thanks, Starscream " she was unconscious in his servos for a long while before her eyes flickered open , and he heard her soft voice thanking him. He settled her gently down to the ground . He knelt there for a long while , staring at her and utterly mesmerized by her beauty .For a moment , He just couldn't shake off his mad longing for her… and the way his spark soar with delight when he finally get to meet her once again.

As for her , she just couldn't believe her luck that she bumped into him again. There was so much she wanted to ask him and tell him -How dashing he looked in his new armor and coloration… how brave he was for saving her and her friends from Thrust . The problem was , she was simply lost of words , as she could have sworn her heart was melted instantly by his warm yellow optics looking down at her.

"Sorry for the trouble we caused " she managed to blurt out , before being utterly drown in his piercing gaze once again.

Sureshock beeped when she realized the Decepticon second in command and her master were behaving strangely . Thankfully , the beeping snapped Starscream to his senses . He stood up, and turned away from Alexis and her minicon . He had an important job at hand - and that strange feeling must not stand in his way . He sped off into the dark tunnels - shouting profanities as he chased after Thrust

"STOP RUNNING ! YOU COWARD SLAG!"

"Wait, Starscream!"Alexis called out to him desperately .Sureshock could sense Alexis was upset of his action. She transformed into her robot self and hugged her master . Alexis was grateful of her comfort .Knowing their connection in the past only made their bond even stronger .

* * *

><p><em>The Autobots once told us a legend of two brothers that were as different as night and day. There was Primus , who enjoyed peace and watched over the welfare of countless planets and sentient species , and there was Unicron , who thrived on destruction and chaos . Primus couldn't stand his evil brother wrecking havoc across the universe- and the night finally clashed against the day in a climactic battle.<em>

_Primus emerged victorious as he banished Unicron to the outer rims of the galaxy. Sadly ,the clashing also wiped out a lot of planet and sentient species . Primus mourn their lost and vowed he would not repeat his mistake again. He was their protector – and he had let them down._

_The minicons had fought many hard and long battles, crying out to Primus in their darkest hours of their slavery. Primus must have heard their cry , even in his dormant state . The minicons were seeds of Unicron , but nonetheless , they were a peaceful race. He wanted to help them , but interfering directly was not an option for him. _

_Primus must have blessed Sureshock with the ability to bring me all the way to the past . Somehow, I've gone into the past and witness the strange connection between the Minicons and Unicron. I realized he gave me a chance to help the minicon earn their freedom. And I am glad to be part of it._

_And so , the mincons set out on a journey across the galaxy to seek their fate in their dormant state. Some ended up in good hands with the autobots , while the others ended up being activated by the Decepticons and being abused for their powers .Highwire , Grindor and Sureshock must have escaped to earth with a faint hope of meeting up with me in the future ._

_Somehow , Primus also sensed how much I missed my parents . I have a feeling that they were brought back from the dead , waiting for the day I return to planet earth to be reunited with them._

* * *

><p>Alexis unfold the sleeve of her space suit . She felt It was time to show her minicon partner the secret she had been keeping from her all these while. Sureshock 's optic widen in shock - Eons in stasis mode , , and when she was finally activated , she never realized the person that helped her so much was right in front of her all those while !She beeped in embarrassment , and hung her head low at the damage she inflicted upon her master .<p>

" My brave, little girl . It's okay. I know you been through a lot" Alexis smiled as she tilted the minicon's head up and gave her a friendly nuzzle on her face

* * *

><p><em>I had to make a tough choice between searching for my friends - or following him. I wonder whether they are safe out there, and It was all my fault to drag them into this .<em>

_Then I realized , I had the answer to the reason why I was born with an ugly scar on my arm. You may say I was blinded by love for the next decision I was about to make - but I couldn't help it . I was not letting go of HIM - not when I was THAT close to finding the answer to another question I had in my heart._

* * *

><p>Alexis took out her comlink , but decided to put it back in her backpack. She instructed Sureshock to transformed into her scooter mode . Next , She motioned Sureshock to be very quiet as she made the decision to drive her and follow Starscream into the unknown...<p>

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Deliver Us" and "When You Believe" is taken from , Prince Of Egypt, copyright Dreamworks . "Little Angel Of Mine" sung by No Secrets <strong>

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

"I'm your friend? After all I had done?" he couldn't believe what his audio receptor just registered.

"Yeah, that's right! You're STILL my friend! That means we have to help each other." She chuckled as she reassured him.

He sat up as she slid down his faceplate. It felt so warm and ticklish. His servo caught her , and she sat on it as he held her up for a face to face chat

"Help each other?" He could barely believe what she was saying again. So , after all these years , she NEVER saw him as an autobot traitor !

"Mm…hmm" she smiled and nodded at him. He felt his faceplates slowly rising in temperature and turning red hot. Suddenly , he was lost of words as he caught her mesmerizing eyes staring back at him… they were SO beautiful , so warm… He never seen them so up close and personal before

"Erm.. .Alexis…"

" Yes?" She giggled at his serious expression as he struggled to form words to say..

" Thank you .I have beautiful optics…"he finally blurted out .

"Uh… they are great… they are awesome Starscream…" She giggled once more and shot him a puzzled look , and he realized what he just mumbled to her.

"No… No … I mean, mine are okay ... what I meant to say was… you… YOU have beautiful optics . I bet u can see right through mine for helping someone like me. Thank… Thank you…" He stammered , trying to correct his statement . He felt utterly awkward and stupid of what he had just said.

"No big… just… returning the favor"

For a long while , time stood still as Alexis and Starscream were reunited and just staring at each other .Both were blushing and lost of words to say. His optics were droopy . Her eyes were half closed . As impossible as it may seem between human and transformer … they were about to share a kiss. Her hands were reaching for her space helmet , ready to take off the piece of plastic which shielded her from sharing a kiss with him . As for him , His hand instinctively brought her down - closer… and closer to his giant synthesizers…


	9. Chapter 5a:ThatStrangeFeeling

**ME : **Okay Starscream , this is the first chapter that you can have your say…

**STARSCREAM : **SWWWWEETTTTT… ( hands over the script )How am i doing?

**ME : **HOLY CRAP… can you cut the amount of cursing ? It's not sweet to do that in front of your girlfriend. Plus , this is a T Rated**_**

**STARSCREAM : **SLAG … Alexis is not my girl _!

**ME : **Here we go again…-_- Shall i count how many times you curse in your script and tell her?

**STARSCREAM**: No... NO ... NO... Ill be good... I promise...( Coolant leaks )

**ME :**If she is not your girl , why are you so afraid?

**ALEXIS** : What's all the ruckus?

**Okay … okay… I guess I did a grave mistake to give the highlight to the minicons , Unicron , and Sideways the last chapter. ****. I love those three ! But turns out no one likes them at all. Well , with some rare occasions like Dark Butterfly. I thought they deserve some love… . Lets try out a new chapter , shall we? ^_^. **

**Im a bit late in this update... primarily because i have a sudden spur of idea for my deleted scene!So expect " M" rated stuff in my other column soon. ( Forbidden Love Deleted Scenes ) **

**Frankly , I was already contemplating of stopping the story if not for the rare support I received. It seems that im no better ending up letting that friend of mine be the only one who reads my fic … no matter how badly she treated me. But oh well, couldn't disappoint when a beta reader favorite my story ,and for Darkbutterfly who kept on reviewing my fic. mucha love for you both * hugs ***

**And yes , darkbutterfly , I don't know why my pms never get through to you , but this was the scene i said inspired by your avatar. It finally arrived ^_^. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 : THAT STRANGE FEELING ( PART 1)<strong>

_My name is Starscream, but hey , a bot's codename doesn't tell you much , does it ?_

_I know I am commonly mistaken for that sick, evil , gutless slag whose sole programming was to dethrone his leader and take over the supreme command of the Decepticon . That guy is a legend for his treachery and immortality . _

_I guess he could be a distant ancestor of mine for all I care. A lot of transformers simply have their codenames inherited from their forefathers._

_I heard a lot about him , and man , if he is still online somewhere out there ?He REALLY needs a new hobby to fill his spare time._

_Anyways , I hate to say I share a similar , but not so similar situation with him .You can say it is a slagging curse for inheriting the same codename and same position as the Decepticon second in command ._

_See, I , too had a score to settle with my slagging leader , Galvatron , and it was not even about the leadership of the Decepticon clan ._

_Galvatron humiliated me , almost terminated me , and ,the last straw, abandoned me alone to be crushed by a whole army of slagging Autobots. _

_Long story…the score was ALL about my DiIGNITY , my PRIDE as the second in command of the Decepticon ._

_The Autobots took me in reluctantly . Then , I met a fellow seeker who promised me I could get even with Megatron if I form a partnership with him and put my trust in his plan . _

_The plan was to betray the Autobots ,bring the Skyboom shield and Star Saber back to the Decepticon to beg for my pardon , and overthrow Megatron from within my clan with his help . I was skeptical , but decided to put my trust in his plan ._

_Boy was I a slagging fool! _

_Seven long stellar cycles later , I found out that slagging Decepticon tactician was merely using me to gather up all the weapons , so he could steal them and present it to some slagging mythical planet eater. He wasn't interested in carrying out our initial plan after all!_

_So there I was , attempting to hunt that slagging traitor down … swearing that I would make him beg for mercy before terminating him…_

* * *

><p>"FRAG! GET BACK HERE!"<p>

Alexis instructed Sureshock to be quiet – VERY quiet as they followed the distant cursing down the caves and tunnels. Starscream , in turn , was pursuing Thrust , STILL not growing tired of shouting profanities and curses at the coward tactician . That made their life so much easier in tracking him down.

After a long while , Starscream reached a strange warp gate. He poked his red wing sword into it before deciding a huge gamble and went through the warpgate.

A moment after Starscream entered the strange portal , Alexis was ready to follow suit. She strongly felt she needed her pendant at the real place it belong. All those years , she had been hiding it from the human allies and the Autobots . She hesitated to enter the warpgate and took it out from her pocket. She wore it proudly on her neck. After she did so , she drove Sureshock and herself right into the warp gate , following him into the unknown.

Little did they know , they have entered the ancient link that Primus shared with his deranged brother, Unicron. That link can only exist when the bond and love between brothers are strong. It seemed Primus never gave up on Unicron and hoped he will repent from his evil ways .

They were soon on the other side of the warpgate, entering a lifeless , technoorganic world. Corpses and offline bodies of minicons and transformers littered the strange land. The place seemed very familiar to her- as if she been brought back in time once again. She drove around on Sureshock ,looking for him.

As for Starscream ,he was wandering aimlessly until he heard a familiar , evil chuckle from a nearby cave . He hissed in contempt as he walked towards it .He was poised to attack . His wingsword was every ready to slice his opponent to pieces .

"What is this place? Hello… Sideways."He did not find the Decepticon tactician ,but instead , a familiar purple and white figure emerged from the cave

"Been a long time, Starscream." The transformer greeted him , crimson red optics glaring at him and sizing him up .

"So you're the mastermind behind all of this, huh?" he questioned Sideways harshly.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. Listen, I'm gonna make you an offer. Join our side now and be apart of Unicron's glorious plan." For the second time of the night , he was tempted to join Unicron– and Sideways sounded awfully like …

"I'd do it if I were you." Suddenly , Thrust stepped out from behind a rock, aiming the requiem blaster at Starscream and preparing to fire it again if he turned hostile , but Sideways stopped him.

"I should have known…" While they were playing their cat and mouse game back in Cybertron , Starscream thought his audio receptors failed him when he heard Trust calling out for Sideways. Now , seeing him discarding their original plan of terminating Galvatrron and joining up with a new partner confirmed his suspicion- and he was MAD… REALLY mad…

" Thanks , but no thanks , slags" he rasped at both the transformers.

"Really? But I thought you wanted to defeat Galvatron. Hasn't he humiliated you long enough? Together we can finish him!"Sideways continue to tempt him with his irresistible offer

Lies .. more lies …He been manipulated…used for seven long stellar cycles. He was no longer buying any of those fragging nonsense – especially from The decepticon tactician and his new partner.

"Maybe... But Ill finish the both of you FIRST !" for the second time , Starscream aimed a spit of contempt at his adversary. The spat of mech oil landed right on Thrust's faceplate once more. Trust couldn't take the humiliation any longer and prepared to fire the blaster at him , but Sideways held him back.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you? We're offering you a chance to stand alongside Unicron when he takes control of the universe and you refuse because of your slaggin' misguided loyalty to Galvatron? You are phethatic "

Before he could react , Sideways summoned a slew of parasitic bots , and they swarmed and attacked Starscream. Try as he may slashing them with his sword or swatting them off , he couldn't shake himself free of them. They were all over him , sinking their fangs deep into his metallic body

" You were wondering what kind of place this is. Well for you, it's a graveyard! Goodbye Starscream!"

"Let's go Thrust." Sideways instructed his partner . They disappeared into the cave, leaving Starscream to be devoured by the parasites

* * *

><p>"HEY ! Over here you stupid mechanical slugs "<p>

Starscream was fighting the parasitic bots for quite a while , before his optic widened with shock at the distant shouting. He did not know whether to be relieved or angry that Alexis been stalking him all these while

"NO DON'T ! STAY BACK!"

To his surprise , she stopped getting closer to him and followed his instruction. Instead , she hurled a bunch of energon cubes on the ground . It could be said poor Sureshock's camping treats were almost all used up thanks to her action . The swarm of parasite bots saw the energon cube as a new tempting snack and left Starscream alone. They charged towards the blue cubes and fought hungrily over the tasty morsels on the ground instead.

Smart and resourceful woman she was…

"Quick Starscream ,blast them with your cannon now !"

He did not object her orders , but the parasitic bots sensed her trick and swarmed back at him. She watched helplessly as he ran and tried to avoid them . He tripped, but not before using this chance to flip his body over , exposing his cannon and aiming a bullseye at the parasites. His fell and knock his head against the rock before he lost consciousness

* * *

><p>Starscream's regained his senses moments later. He was surprised that he was lying on the floor , and Alexis was stepping right on his faceplate, working on pulling a parasite bot that was still stuck on his head. It was as big as her , but she was undeterred .<p>

He also noted Sureshock was bravely taking care of any parasitic slugs that were still online . They were also almost the same size as a minicon . She was doing a good job ramming and crushing them to spare parts in her vehicle mode .

"Get off him!" Alexis screamed as she took a rock and jammed it right into the parasite bot's most sensitive area – its eyes. The parasite screamed in pain , releasing its jaw from Starscream. The big slug lunged at her angrily ,only to meet his strong , vice - griped hand that crushed it to pieces and threw it to the ground , joining the rest of it's terminated comrade.

As for her , she tripped on his nose before falling right on top of his cheek.

"What are those things?" Alexis was shaken by the giant parasite that attacked her. Nonetheless, she was curious about them.

"Why did you follow me ? Its dangerous ! " he rasped , ignoring her question .He was obviously not happy of her putting herself in danger , and following him this far in pursue of Thrust.

"Because you're my friend." Her calm ,gentle reply shocked him.

"I'm your friend? After all I had done?" he couldn't believe what his audio receptor just registered.

"Yeah, that's right! You're STILL my friend! That means we have to help each other." She chuckled as she reassured him.

He sat up as she slid down his faceplate. It felt so warm and ticklish. His servo caught her , and she sat on it as he held her up for a face to face chat

"Help each other?" He could barely believe what she was saying again. So , after all those years , she NEVER viewed him as a traitor !

"Mm…hmm" she smiled and nodded at him. He felt his faceplates rising in temperature and turning dangerously red hot at her warm smile . He caught her mesmerizing eyes staring back at him… They were SO beautiful , so warm… He never seen them so up close and personal before …

"Erm...Alexis…"

" Yes?" She giggled at his serious expression as he struggled to form words to say.

" Just tell her ,' you have beautiful optics '" suddenly , a whisper behind him suggested

" Swindle?" he gasped in surprise and uttered his minicon's name aloud by accident. For the first time , his minicon that remained silently tucked in a compartment behind him communicated with him in something more than mere beeps and whistles. Worst , to his horror , his minicon can read all the pent up feelings he had for her!

" Swindle ?" She was puzzled that he was behaving strangely and calling out to his minicon partner .

Her question made him regain his composure.

" Uhh … nothing. My minicon just wanted to say a big thank you for saving our lives … OWWWWW"

He felt a sharp , painful rattle from his back as he tried to cover his mistake with a white lie .

" Is that so ? Starscream… are you okay?" Alexis shot him a quizzical look as she saw his eyes widen and his body trembling. His face spoke volume that he was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

That CHEEKY slag… he decided he would teach that blasted minicon a GOOD lesson when he had the chance to do so . Actually, the minicon's suggestion was not all that bad , and he prepared himself to roll along with it. When the rattling finally stops … he inhaled deeply , letting some air into his systems before he told her how he felt about her…

"Im fine. Alexis, I have beautiful optics…"he finally blurted out, desperately trying to cover the mistake he made again as his piercing gaze met hers again , only to make matters worst…

"Uh… they are great… they are awesome Starscream…" She tried to be remain calm , but she couldn't hold it any longer . She burst into fits of laughter at the strange way he was behaving . It was then he realized what he just mumbled to her

"No… No … I mean, mine are okay ... what I meant to say was… you… YOU have beautiful optics . I bet u can see right through mine for helping someone like me. Thank… Thank you…" He stammered , hopelessly trying to rectify what he just said again .

He wasn't exactly a femme's bot , but he had his fair share of one night stands . Never before he experienced such strong feelings , that he was literally tongue tied in front of the opposite sex . He felt SO awkward and stupid - that was until she stopped her laughing and melted into his gaze once more.

"No big… just… returning the favor"

For a long while , time stood still as Alexis and Starscream were reunited after all those years . His optics were droopy . Her eyes were half closed . As impossible as it may seem between human and transformer … they were about to share a kiss! Her hands were reaching for her space helmet , ready to take off the piece of plastic which shielded her from sharing a kiss with him . As for him , His servo instinctively brought her down - closer… and closer to his giant synthesizers…

It was not only Swindle who could sense his master behaving strangely …

For the second time, Sureshock witnessed how Alexis swoon at the sight of the Decepticon second in command . Her suspicion was confirmed . Confused as she was that such relationship between her master and the Decepticon second in command should be allowed , she was in a playful mood that day and decided to let it drop.

She saw odd couple being so love struck , that she decided to play a small prank on them . She transformed into her vehicle mode and switched on a special stereo system fitted on her . The system contained a plethora of song downloaded by Alexis into her during her stay on earth .

"Boy, I really love you  
>With my heart and soul!<br>Honey won't you take me  
>Where I want to go?<p>

Give me a clue  
>Tell me what I need to do<br>To get lucky with you!…"

That song was enough to make Alexis literally jump out of her skin and Starscream to fry a few circuits .

"SURESHOCK ! BAD … BAD GIRL! Sorry for that. " Alexis shot a death glare at her minicon and apologized on her behalf .

"its… its alright" Starscream flashed Alexis an awkward smile as he let her down. After doing so , he dust himself and stood up .

Sureshock beeped excitedly that her prank succeeded in alerting Alexis and Starscream .Alexis took some unsteady steps towards Sureshock , still feeling the daze from the powerful attraction she had with Starscream a moment ago .She said nothing more as she rode on her minicon , and headed towards the cave where Trust and Sideway disappeared moments ago .

As for him, he simply couldn't believe his optic. She might have grown a lot since he known her , but DANGER was never in that woman's dictionary…

He blocked the entrance , and stopped her from entering the cave.

"WOW WOW WOW … Alexis , No , I can't allow this . it's too dangerous… ill go after those two mechanical slags myself."

"If you think I'm letting you do this all by yourself… you are crazy ! I know this place. I'll explain if you let me come with you " she protested with a smile

"Very well… I can't exactly leave you alone out here. "

Starscream sighed as he allowed Alexis to join him on his mission. Alexis and Sureshock disappeared into the cavelike structure. He followed them , but not before muttering a silent curse and giving himself a HARD punch on his CPU for what he almost done a moment ago…

" FRAG! What in Primus name was I about to do …Concentrate ! "


	10. Chapter 5b:ThatStrangeFeeling

**CHAPTER 5 :THAT STRANGE FEELING ( PART 2 )**

_WHAT THE SLAG WAS I THINKING ? I WAS ABOUT TO KISS A HUMAN BEING! _

_It was all HER fault . Why ? Why did she have to follow me ?Why did she have to nose into my business? She would only slow me down , and I was already way behind in my important mission . I need to terminate those slimy mechanical slags , and they had escaped me ._

_But then... come to think about it ,it was not entirely her fault either ... I could just leave her there , and go looking for those traitors .The WHOLE issue would be over._

_It hit me like a sledgehammer by then , that I had a major problem , and I really … really hated to admit it… _

_I LOVE HER! I I LOVE HER SO MUCH ! I fallen deeply in love with a human being . And I was afraid , so afraid ._

_Not a single night passed ever since I rejoined the Decepticons that she was not in my dreams . Whenever I recharge , I would have that strange dream that she was my sparkmate. _

_Not a single time we met that my spark didn't skip and soar at the sight of her beauty._

_I could sense our feeling was mutual as she was about to... Well , never mind about that ... She wasn't even my species for Primus sake!_

_It was wrong, so wrong . _

_I tried to deny it , but even her stupid orange scooter and my blasted minicon partner , Swindle could sense my feelings for her. I could hear Swindle beeping and laughing from his secret compartment at my back . Needless to say , I didn't need a minicon translator to tell that he was laughing at how miserable I was at that moment . I so wished I could just reach to my back and strangle him , if it was not for the fact we had other urgent matters to attend to._

_For many long stellar cycles , I tried hard to suppress that strange feeling, but it just grew stronger- dangerously STRONGER every time we bump into each other ! _

_Love and attraction was definitely NEVER part of a Decepticon's programming . _

_It was so powerful… so intoxicating… and trust me , the feeling was like a wild fire which consumes you from inside out when it got out of control ._

_I realized I needed to do something about that stupid wonderful feeling - and fast . Or I could just forget getting even with Trust and Galvatron! _

_Primus help me…_

* * *

><p>Alexis continued driving Sureshock with Starscream lumbering behind them. She was happily fulfilling her part of her bargain. She told him her incredible adventure to the past , and how bizarre the puzzles were slowly piecing together . She told him how Sideway and Unicron are related , where the minicons originated, and how she strangely recognized the place they were stepping on at that very moment. She turned and shown him her birthmark that she had hidden for long under her long sleeved t-shirt - and he was awestruck by her information.<p>

"…Its strange , somehow that's how I knew the poor minicons were enslaved here." She ended her long , unbelievable story as she turned back and smiled at him.

"So , you are saying that the minicons are actually Unicron's cell? and fought each other before?" Starscream mused . He wondered what Swindle, his minicon partner , had been through all those while before he found his dormant rock in the deep jungle .

"My mom once said destiny is not the path given to us , but the path we choose. The minicons are a peaceful race . Perhaps you are like them . You are not like the other Decepticons." she explained , and tried to drag his situation into the conversation… and he HATED every moment of it.

"Whewwwww…"

He pretended to whistle in amazement, and then , there was a long awkward silence between the duo .Suddenly , she felt like popping the question she yearned to ask him a long while-anything to keep the conversation going while they are hot on the trail of Sideways and Thrust

"Starscream … I have a question I been wanting to ask you. I need you to be completely honest when you answer me"

A simple request which startled him . His optic widen in shock , before he stammered with a reply

"Ill… try my best …"

Suddenly , they overheard two familiar voice in deep discussion. It seemed to be coming from one of the tunnels .they were forced to save the conversation for another place and time. She knew that tunnel VERY well, and together , they raced towards the source of the voice...

* * *

><p>"You didn't get the Star Saber from Galvatron?" Sideways shot an angry glare at Thrust . The Skyboom Sheild and Requiem Blaster were in his hand.<p>

" B-but … Starscream…"Trust retorted , only to be silenced by his partner.

"You've failed Thrust! Unicron will not be pleased that we don't have all the weapons in our possession.  
>No excuse can explain your incompetence!"Sideways accused Thrust as he stared at the massive crystallite that hung above the both of them<p>

Thrust couldn't take those harsh words , after all , he stole two out of the three weapons . Sideways gained nothing but a mangled body the last time he attempted to steal the weapons two stellar cycles ago . Trust had lured , and cajoled the Decepticons to the strange planet as Sideways had asked him to – only to learn their mission had failed miserably . How dare his partner threw such accusation at him!

"YOU BLEW UP ONCE TOO !" the Decepticon tactician bellowed at his partner .

Sideways realize that he went overboard with his accusation. He was not about to expose who he actually was to his partner – not so early in the ball game.

"Alright… lets call this even." Sideway lowered down his ego and admitted his shameful defeat on the strange planet as he walked towards the giant crystallite.

Thrust did not notice Sideway's servos clutching the sacred weapons tighter as he seethed in anger. Sideways proceeded to plant the skyboom shield and requiem blaster into the ground close to the giant spark.

"Soon , Unicron will awaken and both the Autobots and Decepticons will be destroyed! They will become a distant memory... The Mini-Cons' true destiny will be revealed... Those who helped will be rewarded and all others will suffer Unicron's wrath!"

Sideways proclaimed proudly as Unicron finally came to life. There was a surge of electricity activating the huge crystallite . Blood vessels could be seen pumping life into the strange rock. Thundering heartbeats echoed in the once silent chamber.

Just then , Alexis , Sureshock and Starscream crashed into their little party. Through a strange twist of time , that place was familiar to Alexis , even though it felt so empty of the sickening jeers of slavemaster and the clanking of steels when minicons battled each other. The trio watched in utter horror as Unicron was activated with the two powerful weapons in their hand.

" YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" Starscream felt anger welling inside him . He was tempted to fly down there and maybe , just maybe , slice one of those slagging creeps into scrap heaps , even though he knew the two transformer would simply banish into thin air and reappear if he attempted such a move .

"**T**oo late , slags ."

Sideways threw some insults at the trio before he instructed Thrust to follow him..

"Leave them to rust … our job is done for now! "

Both transformers disappeared into thin air, satisfied their mission was accomplished .The walls of Unicron's spark chamber closed before Starscream , Alexis and Sureshock. A slew of tentacles attacked the trio , which Starscream furiously slashed off with his energon sword. Once the tentacles were taken care off , more booby trap ensues as purple lava started flooding the ground , diluting everything it touched to acid .

"This can't get any worse! We are trapped inside HIS heart! " She sighed as she saw yet another chamber closed before their eyes.

"We're busting out of here! Climb aboard!"

* * *

><p><em>I extended my servo , and invited her to have her first shoulder ride on me . She seemed nervous and hesitating at first , but finally, she climbed on me together with her minicon, Sureshock . It was like a dream come true for the both of us despite the dire situation we were in . She felt so warm , so soft , I could hardly concentrate with her sitting on my shoulder.<em>

_She must have been in an airplane before back on planet earth , but never outside where she could literally feel the rush of air or what flying was really like. I could see she couldn't help but close her optics once in a while to enjoy the ride._

_Exits were closing rapidly . Tentacles were coming at us at an alarming strange purplish acids rising in level by the seconds . I thought we were trapped and doomed , and slag , It was not that Im afraid of termination , I just didn't want my life to end that way . Not with Thrust and Galvatron still out there and online._

_I muttered some curses that I was not supposed to . She ignored them. Instead , she pointed out to me a route which seemed safe and leading out of the tunnels ._

_Things seemed to brighten up a little under her instruction , when suddenly , a slew of tentacles came from behind our back and targeted her pendant, dragging it from her neck._

_It was then I learn my sweet little Alexis had a big secret. Whatever it was , I almost lost her thanks to it…_ _and slag , I wasn't happy at all about it _…

* * *

><p>"Oh no! My good luck charm! Please, Starscream, we have to stop so I can get it!"<br>Alexis yelled as the tentacle finally released her pendant - dropping it on the floor . It's like her very soul being taken away from her. The lava was going to dilute it to ashes if she did not take any action soon

"No way. It's not safe" Starscream simply shook his head and carried on flying out of the cave

" Please Starscream , without that necklace, we won't be safe out here. We just have to stop."  
>she pleaded as she saw the sparkling pendant slowly disappearing from her view, but he ignored her request once more.<p>

"I'm sorry, we are NOT stopping for that SLAGGING necklace !"

" I need it!" Desperate , she decide to ignore his orders . He was still making a bee line out of the tunnel when she jumped off his shoulder and rolled to the ground below . She stood up , ignoring the pain of her fall , and rushed towards the pendant . He was completely caught off guard , and screamed in horror once he realized that an important passenger was missing on his shoulder.

"Come back! Hurry! GRAB HER! "

Sureshock did not hesitate to follow starscream's order. The minicon jumped down from his shoulder after her partner, only to be snatched up by the tentacles and dragged towards the unknown . Starscream quickly rushed to her rescue , slashing the tentacles away with his energon sword and saving her.

The purplish lava kept pouring towards them . Starscream quickly scooped Alexis and Sureshock up before it reached them . He flew to safety with the rising lava missing them by inches.

"Thanks a lot, Sureshock , Starscream."

Once Alexis and Sureshock were safe on his shoulder once more , Alexis gave Sureshock a big bear hug . But he was NOT the least impressed even though the both are out of danger . In fact, he was really annoyed of what she did moments ago .

"WHAT. THE. SLAG were you doing Alexis Thi Dang ? You could have got yourself terminated out there!"he rasped as he turned to his shoulder and shot a death glare at her. Oh , how could he ever explain to her that he loved her so much , her safety to him was worth even his very own life? He couldn't bare to see her putting herself in danger again

"I… I am …so…sorry…"

Alexis hugged her pendant … head hung low in shame on the verge of crying her heart out. Sureshock beeped protectively in Alexis's defense as she continued hugging her . Starscream realized he had hurt her feelings badly, and toned down his voice

" I … I guess that necklace means a lot to you."

"Yeah, it's very special to me. It's made from some kind of rock I found on planet Cybertron."  
>She blushed, relieved that he was no longer mad at her as she wore it back to her neck . He could sense she was keeping a BIG secret the way she was protecting it . She hugged the gem that she so closely lost to the purple lava, treating it more precious than her very own life.<p>

He was curious – something about that green gem seemed very familiar to him. He wanted to pop some questions , but just as he did… he was forced to drop it as he spotted some light at the end of the tunnel.

"Huh? Good, I think I see a way out!" he exclaimed excitedly

The good news was , they finally spotted a way out of the tunnels . The bad news was , purple lavas kept pouring in and rising, and the tentacles kept on coming at them at an alarming rate . Starscream had to literally slash their way out as he protected Alexis and Sureshock. His red energon sword cut off the unforgiving vines as they tried to drag them back into the cave. To make matters worst, the ceiling started to cave in , and Alexis suddenly found her morbid fear acting up again_._

"Starscream… I'm… I'm afraid." She whimpered , much to his surprise .The fearless woman he once known was extremely terrified of the cave in. He obliged and gently scooped her and Sureshock from his shoulders with his free hand , and hugged them close to his warm chestplate as they escaped to safety

They surfaced through a giant crack on the ground- and the gravity of the situation started to sink in …

"I don't believe what I am seeing! We are on Cybertron's moon all along ! "

Starscream tried to land on a surface that seemed safe to catch a breather , but moments later, the ground cracked and crumbled beneath them. He dodged , inches from being crashed to spare parts.

" HOLY PRIMUS ! The moon was Unicron all along! But how could that be ?"

Starscream blinked his optic in disbelief as two ugly, devilish " horns" suddenly s exploded and formed on the surface of the moon . Unicron was banished long ago by Primus , and knowing that he was lurking dangerously close to his homeplanet all those while disguised as a moon ? It was a NIGHTMARE.

"We got to warn the others! Axalon… do you…NOOOOO!"

She uttered weakly , still trying to control her morbid fear as she took out her comlink to reach the Axalon . Her hands were still shaky as she was just recovering herself from the trauma moments ago. She howled in fright as her comlink escaped her grasp and disappeared into the dark space . It was the only ticket she had for contacting her friends and the Autobots – and she had lost it thanks to her unsteady hands .

"Leave it! And don't try anything funny this round !"

Starscream commanded as he held a struggling Alexis in his servos .He transformed into his vehicle mode to give him more flying speed. With Alexis and Sureshock safely restrained in his cockpit , he dodged the oncoming asteroid and rocks, racing his way back to Cybertron.

Sadly , it was not long before his piloting system gave in from the oncoming slew of threats. His left wing was badly smashed and broken by an asteroid , and another floating rock grazed the side of his body. He screamed in pain. He was unable to control his own flying any longer and spun helplessly in mid space .

Sensing that they were meeting certain doom , he knew it wouldn't hurt to confess his feelings for her that he bottled up all those years. To hell with his mental note and his reasoning moments ago of keeping himself under control of that strange feeling any longer !

She passed out, and barely heard what he mumbled amidst all the commotion.

"Alexis … if we don't make it out of this… Know that I love you."

Sureshock's beeping became more distressed , and suddenly , her body glowed a warm orange just as it did when she turned back the time to save Starscream . A portal was open in space , sucking everyone from certain death into the unknown_… _

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>GETTING LUCKY WITH YOU SUNG BY ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNK! ( I couldn't help it when I saw an art on that – and i was determine to include it in fiction!)<strong>

**" I have beautiful optics" scene shamelessly plucked from RIO the movie ( yes ... i love that movie a lot , and i can picture starscream as a failbot , just as much as Blu is a fail macaw .)**

**In THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

"I take that back… SHA... RING ... I Like that ..."

He realize he was gawking , and quickly flashed her his signature smirk. She smiled back, and he could have sworn his spark melted the countless time at her heartwarming smile. There was so much she had thought him about organic culture -and she never ceased to amaze him.

"What do you say we split up into two teams and look around this land . Swindle , cover the whole terrain and report back here in two solarcycle"

He regained his composure from his daze, and ordered his minicon to survey the strange land. Swindle nodded his head and transformed into his vehicle mode

"Sureshock , you too ."

Sureshock was every ready to oblige to Alexis's orders , but not before she played another prank on her and Starscream . She transformed into her vehicle mode , and tuned on her stereo once more to tease the couple.

Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'?  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, I can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>I know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of…

"SURESHOCK ! "…


	11. Chapter 6a:Transformation

**Sorry… sorry… sorry … I was without internet and busy for the pass few weeks , hence I was unable to convert my movie scripts into a proper fic. I guess it was also partly due to the poor reviews I have on this fic. But nonetheless , im back. I apologize to darkbutterfly as she is the only one who is faithfully reviewing this fic. I can't continue this fiction without her strength. Promise to update it regularly from now on. Appreciate it dear.^_^.**

**CHAPTER 6: TRANSFORMATION ( PART1)**

Starscream emerged from dark space into a strange land very similar to planet earth. He spun out of control before plunging into the forest ground below him. His crash landing dug a long deep trail on the ground . He ended up smashing into a giant tree .He was badly damaged with broken wings , fried circuits and smashed cockpit. Only time would tell if he , Alexis and Sureshock had survived the crash…

* * *

><p>"Still no sign of Alexis ?"<p>

Rad sighed as Bily , Carlos , and Fred stepped out of Hotshot and shook their head unanimously in reply to his question . The three human allies accompanied Hotshot on his search for Alexis and Sureshock throughout Cybertron. Sadly , they found no traces of their friends.

Admist all the commotion of Alexis being missing from the base , the election campaign was in full swing. Banners and buntings were everywhere around the autobot base. The Autobots practiced a surprisingly similar election system to human beings .

The competition was intense. Three elites – Sentinal , Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime were competing for the sacred title of Autobot supreme leader and commander. Only time would tell who will be elected as leader and bear the matrix of leadership.

Earlier on . Fred and Billy missed the Autobots meeting. Fred was still his overweight , glutton self even though he had grown up to be a young adult. He never changed - except he wore an apron everywhere he goes, even on their search and rescue mission . Being the chief chef of the Axalon was like a dream come true for him - where his life revolves around preparing energon cubes and delicious foods for his friends.

As for Billy , he grew up to be a nerdish , rugged young adult with scruffy hair and a thick pair of spectacle. Of all the human allies , he changed the most from being a tough street kid to a mechanic . He would help with the repairs in small , confined places where the autobot found it hard to reach.

"She couldn't just disappear into thin air …" Hotshot mused as he transformed into his robot mode.

As for Fred , he went hysterical at the thought of what might happen to Alexis

"She could be captured by the Decepticons , or one of them decided to have her for dinner . Ohh… poooor Alexis!"

"Fred … Knock it off . Alexis and Sureshock are missing , and all you can think of is food ! " Red couldn't help but slap his head in dismay as his hopeless friend. Here they were - worrying about Alexis who could be in danger, and all Fred 's thoughts were revolving around food.

" Hey mister, if it wasn't for me , you'd be eating purple cubes everyday for breakfast … Could you at least pay your due respect to the chief chef of the Axalon?"Fred countered as he point smugly towards himself .

Red and Billy were soon interrupted by a nearby voice .

"No sign of Alexis , Her comlink is dead. however , I detected a strange , faint signal of Sureshock warping to a nearby planet."

The four human allies and Hotshot turned their attention to Sideswipe ,who was busy punching commands into the mainframe. While the others were away , Rad and him were busy working on tracking Alexis's comlink down .

"No kidding" Carlos walked over and stared at the green ghostly circles of the radar on the monitor

"Get ready boys , I know we just reached Cybertron and the election is close by , but looks like we are going on a little rescue party to look for Alexis. But first… I need to talk this over with Ultra Magnus…"

" Talk what over?" Just then ,the autobots were greeted by a deep , booming voice. Ultra Magnus stepped into the command centre , and was curious of what the little band was planning.

"Ultra Magnus , Im sorry ,We have to skip the election. Our friend is missing."

" OH no you don't !"the veteran Autobot elite guard let out a loud yell , startling everyone in the room ...

" Every single vote .. every single soldier is important to us. What were you guys thinking ? skipping the election? I will try to convince the council to delay the election . but remember , I can only delay the election for two to three solar cycles. The council will understand."

" You will do that for us sir ?"

Ultra Magnus nodded . A resounding cheer from the Autobots and the human allies filled the command centre

" Thank you , thank you so much sir . We will be back before you even know it" Hotshot gave his promise on behalf of the team.

* * *

><p>"Alexis …Sure.. Sureshock.. are you guys alright ?<p>

Starscream survived!. He gagged under the smoke and dust of his very own crash landing , calling out to Alexis and her minicon partner . To his relief , Alexis and Sureshock regain their senses seconds apart from each other. Alexis was seriously shaken by the close shave they had moments ago , but mannaged to utter a weak reply.

"I guess so"

He released the safety metal bar restraining their sit , and opened his cockpit. Sureshock supported Alexis as she stepped gingerly out of him . As for him , he transformed into his robot mode , and felt a brain splitting migrane as soon as he did. He rubbed his sore head.

"OWWW… what is this place ?"

"I think Sureshock transwarped us to a jungle or some sort. I don't know... there is just something... magical about this place." Alexis said as she finally had the strength to stand without Sureshock's support. Sureshock let go of her , and she started walking around and exploring the strange land .

" Hate to say this , but well done , Sureshock l" Starscream praised the little minicon . She beeped excitedly and as she joined her master clearing some thickets off a nearby rock. Little did Alexis knew , she was in for the greatest surprise of her young life…

"OH. MY. GOD Starscream. Do you realize where we are ?"

"Uh.. No…" he raised his brow , curious of the reason she was suddenly so excited being stranded in a strange planet.

"We crash landed in the Tlalakan homeworld . Look….these carving on the rocks ! I'm pretty sure of this .The autobots told us a lot of this place!" She can barely hide her excitement and squealed like a little girl as she pointed to a beautiful , ancient mayan like carving under the thicket she just cleared.

" I see nothing exciting about this …we don't even know how far we are from Cybertron." Starscream shut her down with a nonchalant reply .

"I… I guess you are right… we should figure how to get back there. I need to warn the autobots of Unicron. "Her giddy excitement moments ago was replaced by a sudden emotion of hopelessness and worry .He was right… it was a jungle out there . How far they were from Cybertron? Would they ever see their clans again?

"What shall we do Starscream? "

She hung her head in shame as she awaits his suggestion and plan . "Simple." He replied in no time at all as he pointed to Sureshock." Force her to use her powers again."

The poor minicon beeped in fright and hid behind Alexis 's back, shaken by his powerful glaring optics staring down at her.

"Starscream! It wouldn't be fair … i discovered she can only use her power in dire situations. She saved you… us… twice today !

" I don't care if it's the only way to get us out of here! I need to terminate Thrust and Megatron!"

The duo started their " yelling contest ". Alexis stood protectively between Sureshock and Starscream . She knew he was able to squash her like a bug if he wants to - but she was brave and not backing off. Her hands were firmly planted on her waist . It could be said he never seen her so annoyed , so much so he was taken aback by her behavior

"Starscream! I know you are angry . but acting rashly isn't the best solution for everything. Look what its got you into!"

"Look who is talking . Hey puny slag… You got into the same mess with me .The Autobots will be SOOOO pleased."

"I was ONLY trying to help. The autobots are a team. A family. Im sick of being cooped out at the base . I WANTED to help the minicons out."

Sureshock's beeping became more distressed and confused . Her head kept turning between her master and the Decepticon second In command as they engaged in a fierce squabble.

In Starscream's mind., Alexis was in no better position as she left the Autobot base without prior permission to " help the minicons out ". He had enough of her sick Autobot philosophy and mindset...

"Whats with you and all these slagging' teamwork talk?"

"What's with you and your rash decisions that always lands you into trouble?Im sure your processor is more capable than that . If you are so desperate to get even with Megatron , at least plan it wisely!"

He hated to admit she was right .Thrust had used his rash and fiery personality to his advantage – and trick him for seven long years into believing that THE day would come . The day he would be able to get even with his leader. He had suffered a lot because he never think twice before he leaped.

"Sorry…" He muttered and started to calm down.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Alexis . and Starscream was right … it was a jungle out there , and I shouldn't be happy to be stranded in this strange land. <em>

_But who wouldn't be in my shoes ? I was magically transwarped to a place that the Autobots spoke off so much in " sparkling stories" and legends. I had to literally pinch myself to make sure I was awake and in the Tlalakan homeworld! THE famous land that countless sentient species across the universe come in search for a hidden miracle. Many failed , returning to their home world empty handed , dejected , and disappointed. _

_To me , if the ancient carvings and the Tlalakan did exist , i trusted that miracle was somewhere out there.I could feel it. The strange planet had a magical air to it .  
><em>

_Tlalakan was a land of legend . It was here the legend of Seaspray and Alana took place . The legend told of a love story between an Autobot and a Tlalakan warrior . Their love was so strong and pure , they saved the entire Tlalakan tribe from Decepticon slavery. It didn't matter that Seaspray was a hovercraft , and Alana was flesh and blood- Love knows no boundaries._

_Many years later , the Tlalakan abandoned their lifestyle which solely depended on the jungle. They became agriculturist , merchants , and mostly , warriors . The younger generation left the land , and sought their fortune in nearby systems and planets._

_The Tlalakan were criticized for abandoning their ancient tradition . On the contrary , i felt it was the sweet thing for them to do. They had enough of other sentient species abusing the hidden miracle , and made a tough choice of looking for other planets to start a new life .  
><em>

_That was the land i had crash landed on. I was really excited .Despite some rough start with Starscream , I felt completely safe with him. There was so much to explore , and so much to learn …_

* * *

><p>Alexis took off her space helmet. She knelt down, unzipped her backpack and store the space helmet neatly inside a compartment. Starscream was curious of her move as he never seen her take off her space helmet in a foreign planet . She was so beautiful , so soft without that slagging piece of plastic shielding her russet brown hair and her fair complexion , that all the heat of their argument they had moments ago seemed to melt away instantly from his spark …<p>

" What's wrong Starscream?"she giggled as she saw him staring intently at her without saying a word for a very long time .

"Don't you need that to …" he desperately blurted out , and pointed at her space helmet to start a conversation.

"Relax … the Tlalakan's homeworld is very similar to planet earth. The autobots… "

She was about to add more about what she had learned from the Autobots about this strange land … when she spotted something unusual appearing on his forarm .

"Starscream , your arm…"

"Must have accidently caught those silly lavas back there a moment ago. It's just a little rust , nothing a tough Decepticon can't handle ."

Starscream checked himself out as Alexis pointed to the small purple "boil " on his arm . Before that , he never even notice the nasty wound that the lavas inflicted upon him while they were escaping Unicron's wrath.

He reassured her he was alright. It seemed like it was nothing much to worry about as the wound looked like a harmless bee sting on a human being.

Suddenly , their attention were distracted by a soft , sad beep …

"Awwww…Are you are hungry girl ?Sorry… this is all I _"

Alexis comforted a hungry Sureshock. Still kneeling down by her backpack . She dug out an energon cube and offered the tasty morsel to Sureshock. Starscream watched her " offering treats" to her minicon with sheer curiosity and interest.

Out of the blue , he felt a sharp , painful rattle from his back. A racecar ejected itself and transformed into a minicon. The minicon snatched the energon cube off Sureshock's hand ! Naturally , Sureshock was deeply offended by the minicon who just snatched off her snack.

"Swindle ! Easy, Swindle ... come here! "

" Sureshock , come back!"

Both Starscream and Alexis watched in horror as the minicons wrestled -landing savage punches and kicks on each other for a mere tasty morsel. Starscream tried to interrupt the fighting by separating the minicons with his two large servos . He was unaware how cunning the little minicons were .

They transformed themselves into their vehicle mode and simply escaped his grasp , racing and chasing each other up and down his giant body.

"Come, come here! "

Starscream tried once more to stop the fight . If the situation wasn't that tense , it was a truly comical sight . For a moment , he looked like a giant human trying to swat an insect off his body . He wasn't built for subtlety . He twisted , turned , and landed a few hard slaps on his own body as he tried desperately to capture the rioting minicons in his servos once more.

As for Alexis ,she clambered onto Starscream's body , and finally got hold of Sureshock . She tried to ride and break her , but the scooter simply dismounted her , sending her crashing on the floor.

" Alexis !" Starscream called out to her . Fearing the hard crash had wounded her .

" Im fine Starscream , please , make them stop ! " Alexis brushed herself and stood up .

At that very moment , the minicons decided they had enough of Starscream and Alexis stopping their fight . They simply leave the duo to a barren patch of land nearby to duke it out .

"It's all right, she's a friend. SWINDLE , get back here! Stop that!"

"See , once their savage instinct acts up, nothing can stop them. "

Starscream finally gave up stopping Swindle , but Alexis wasn't about to watch the fight turn nasty. She raced as fast as she could to where the minicons were staging their last battle. The minicons were already poised for their final showdown . Each took their stations at the far opposite end of the barren land . They revved their engines , ready to crash each other to pulp.

" But I've got to . Someone's going to get hurt !"

Both minicons ignored their masters' order charged at each other at like raging bulls . Starscream's optic widen in horror as he saw Alexis finally making it towards the minicons . She was standing right in the middle of their collision course !

" GET OUT OF THERE !"

Having taken damage from Unicron and the crashlanding , Starscream knew he was too slow to do anything to stop the fight . He feared the worst for Alexis and tried his best catch up . It could be assumed that he learn about the horrors of road accidents during his stay on earth ... . and it was not going to be a pretty picture…

The minicon were racing at top speed towards each other . Alexis ignored Starscream's desperate shout as she braced herself standing in between the sparring minicons – determined to stop the fight once and for all.

"STOPPPPPPPPP !"

Starscream had to cover his audio receptors when Alexis suddenly let out an ear shattering scream. The minicons were startled too . They stopped and break themselves dead on their tracks. Loud screeches could be heard from a distant from their forceful break . It was lucky they missed Alexis by inches .

"Shame on you for fighting over such a little thing. Swindle , hand over that cube ..."

Alexis , not fazed that she was closed to roadkill , made a stern command . Her right hand extended to the racecar. Swindle transformed into his robot mode . Reluctantly, he handed over the cube to Alexis.

Alexis proceed to break the cube into two . Handing half the cube back to him

"Thank you. This is for you Sureshock."

The orange scooter slowly transformed back to her robot self ,and gladly received the other half of the cube from her master.

"It's called sharing ... isn't it much better than fighting ?"

Both the minicons beeped excitedly and ate their fill . Each contented with half of the treat they suppose to have because they just learned the new concept of sharing . Alexis shook her head at their antics . Once they were done , Alexis had one last request for the minicons.

"Now , shake hands ."

Sureshock and Swindle beeped again and obliged. They had a rough start , but thanks to Alexis 's quick thinking , they are now new allies and friends.

"All in a days work "

She brushed her hand . She was glad that the minicons' fierce spat was settled . Suddenly, she turned back as she heard thundering footsteps getting louder and closer towards them. She couldn't help but chuckle at Starscream and his expression of disbelieve and awe at what had just happened. He join her and the minicons, synthesizers still gaping wide in surprise thanks to what happened moments ago.

"Sha... ring ... I Like that ..."

He blurted. He could have sworn he wanted to give her a STERN warning for putting herself in danger again … but he was completely overwhelmed by that strange feeling again.

He said things that were completely different from what he initially planned . His spark melted at the sight of her smile . There was so much she thought him about the human culture - She never ceased to amaze him .

Nonetheless, He quickly regained his composure from his daze. He realized that it was no time for a picnic . They would need to find a way back to Cybertron , as soon as possible.

"What do you say we split up into two teams and look around this land? Swindle , cover the whole terrain and report back here in two solarcycle"

"Sureshock , you too "

Sureshock nodded her head , signaling she was ready to follow Alexis's order. However , before she joined Swindle , she decided that the prank she played on Starscream and Alexis earlier on was not enough . She transformed into her vehicle mode , and tuned on her stereo once more to tease the couple …

"Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'?  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, I can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>I know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of…"

"SURESHOCK !"

A sharp yelp from her master caused her to stop her stereo .With her second prank successfully played out , she lets out an excited beep. Swindle , her new partner , who was waiting for her not far away , witness everything that happened. He too , joined in the fun, cheering for Sureshock and her successful prank in his own excited clicks and beeps.

" Oh great , not you too…" Starscream muttered as he shot a death glare at Swindle.

"Sorry about Sureshock again . She never acts like that. Perhaps I should ask Red Alert to check her out when we get back to Cybertron." Alexis was blushing red hot once more . She apologize on Sureshock's behalf as she watched the minicons heading north – disappearing into the dense bushes and the unforgiving jungle

"I'm glad they stop fighting . Swindle is extra special to me ... I remember i was the last Decepticon to gain a personal minicon. At first , i used him merely to boost my powers . Later , as much as I hate to admit it , I actually care for him , a lot ."

Starscream started to explain as his synthesizers formed a warm smile. Alexis knew by then that her judgment was right all along. He belonged to the Autobots and he cared for the minicons! It was the perfect chance to pop her question that been lingering in her mind for so long, but suddenly_

"ARGHHH!"

Starscream let out a loud groan as clutched his arm. The purple rust had spread wildly across his arm at an alarming rate. He was feeling the first sharp stabs of pain as the rust started to consume his arm from inside out.

"Starscream ! the rust is getting worst... you need help! Lets get going ..."

Horror washed across her face witnessing what was happening to him . She realized they need to do something – and fast. The question in her heart would have to be saved for another time and place again.

Starscream did not object and followed her lead . He lumbered behind her as they headed south in the opposite direction of the minicons…


	12. Chapter 6b:Transformation

**CHAPTER 6: TRANSFORMATION ( PART2)**

_Remember the hidden miracle i mentioned earlier on? _

_Now , all my hope rested on it to save HIS life.  
><em>

_The heart and center of the legend of Seaspray and Alana was the well of transformation . Seaspray and Alana used it to overcome their species barriers The well allowed Alana to become a transformer at anytime she wished , and Seaspray to become human. _

_As the Tlalakan gained their freedom , they had no use of the well . However ,other sentient species wouldn't stop harassing their land in search of their sacred well._

Well, _They failed miserably in doing so. The Tlalakan ensure that by doing their bit in protecting the sacred waters . Besides abandoning their land , they had few good voodoo tricks up their sleeves in doing so..._

_One , the waters from the well will magically evaporate within seconds being collected . No one ever got close to examine it – let alone create a synthetic version of the water_

_Two , the well is extremely difficult to locate . Eyes tend to slip by its secret entrance. Looking for the magical well was like looking for a needle in a haystack .  
><em>

_What were my odds of ever finding it armed with those facts i learned from the Autobots ?_

_Optimus once said , with proper training ,i would made a fine Autobot Intel chief and field tracker one day. But i was beginning to have serious doubts about myself -and time was running out …for him._

* * *

><p>" Where are you taking me ?"<p>

" You'll see … just keep walking"

Alexis urged Starscream to carry on walking through the thick jungle . He was growing weaker and weaker by the minute. His body was already in bad shape thanks to the crash landing , but it was the rust that was really taking a tow on him . The purple rust started consuming his armor and faceplate- and it was quickly reaching his spark and CPU.

At that very moment , she could barely recognize the handsome seeker she fell in love with . He looked like a hideous , mishappen monster with the right side of faceplate and his right arm literally consumed by the spreading rust. His right optic was barely connected to him by a few strands of loose wire. His denta plates and right side of his CPU were clearly visible and exposed. His entire right arm and hand was slowly reduced to black , rusted steel. Unable to move on any further , he collapsed under a nearby tree.

" STARSCREAM ! Oh no… if only there is something I can do " she wailed as she knelt beside his large form.

"Shammy… cold" he shivered as he uttered weakly . A mixture of coolant and lubricant leaked down his rusted face. His optics offline and onlined as he rolled himself into a featal position. He was in great pain.

" You still have that old thing?

"I couldn't get rid of it .It's in my storage"

He managed to form a weak smile as he opened his storage compartment. Alexis obliged immediately - providing the little help she can manage to keep him comfortable . He felt a slight tickle as she dragged the massive, multicolored cloth out of him , and draped it over his cockpit.

"Alexis … don't leave me … I …love… you …"

Her eyes widen with shock when he uttered those words .Nonetheless , she put it down to him for being delirious She knew he couldn't carry on , and she MUST find the cure she had in mind for him- and FAST.

If she was correct , and that cure did exist , she would be strong and big enough to come back for him and lead him to it.

"Hang in there Starscream… I WILL be back."

She ran , reluctantly leaving him in deep recharge . She didn't know where she was heading next or the cure even existed in this strange land , but she knew she must carry on for his sake.

"OH starscream… please don't die on me now. I GOT to find that well . I was so stupid not to listen to you and went back for that good luck charm … "

Very soon , she found herself all aloneand lost in the strange wilderness

"HELP! Somebody… ANYBODY ! Show me a sign !ANYTHING ! Oh GOD ! " she stared at the sky which was almost blocked out by the tall jungle trees

* * *

><p><em>As i was running out of time save his life , I felt so lost. I didn't know what to do …The jungle was endless. It was vast and wild beyond my imagination. Worst , it was getting really cold. Cold enough for a thick fog set in ,blurring my vision and dampening my already sunken spirit. I couldn't continue on my search with the visibility dropping barely few feet away from me.<em>

_I stopped my search and slumped under a giant tree. I shivered. I cried . I prayed . We came this far – barely escaped being crushed io pulp by a raging Unicorn, miraculously alive after all that crash landing … but why? Why this ? It was so unfair for him to die in this horrific condition. _

_God … I love him ! Please don't take him away from me. Not like this…_

_It was all my fault. All my fault to disobey him. I wanted to save that precious pendant- and he was dying thanks to me._

_I left him to rest under a giant tree. Perhaps I was already too late , wondering in circles on a hopeless search for a miracle . I kept myself strong by reminding myself he is a DECEPTICON. He would STAY strong and alive until I found the cure I had in mind for him. I couldn't bear the thought if I was wrong and return to find him…_

_No , I wouldn't let that happen . Not if I could help it._

* * *

><p>Suddenly , the fog lifted . Alexis spotted a strange looking bush at the base of the hill. Instinct and curiosity guide her to walk towards it . She reached out and touch the vegetation - but discovered that it was made out of nothing but thin air, so were the rocks and the hill that surrounded it.<p>

A hologram.

She learned a lot about holograms and their mechanics from the Autobots , but she was surprise to find one right there in the jungle . She took some tentative steps and disappeared into the hill.

The hologram shielded the outside world from the entrance of large cave. Alexis cautiously walked passed some stalactites and stalagmites, before her jaw dropped at the most beautiful sight in her life

In front of her very eyes was a vast pool filled with crystal clear and shimmering waters . She decided to take a closer look . While doing so , she was distracted by the breathtaking sight of the pool , so much so that she carelessly tripped on a rock and tumbled into the waters below.

For a moment , it looks as if Alexis had carelessly drowned herself in the pool. A green , warm light engulfed the sacred sanctuary …

A femme soon burst out of the water surface , gagging and desperately sucking fresh air into her systems. She was primarily white , with some pink coloration of Alexis's former space suit appearing on her body . Autobot insignia decorated her wings and her chestplate. She had the same facial feature as Alexis- green eyes , shoulder length " hair" and a cute button nose with a slender , petite frame..

Alexis couldn't help but smile as she carefully checked out her new form. She had hit the jackpot. It was without a doubt she had discovered the well of transformation. She did not waste anytime tearing out of the cave … looking for him .

* * *

><p>"Starscream. Starscream. Wake up Starscream. I think I found the well of of transformation . Its real ! look at me ... i am a transformer ! The legend of Seaspray and Alana is true . " Alexis breathe a sign of huge relief that Starscream was still alive. She was back to the giant tree where she left him . She could still hear his breathing , although they were raspy and shallow.<p>

Being excited that she had finally found a cure for him , she couldn't help but give him a rude awakening from his recharge. She gave a couple of hard taps on his shoulder.

"So that was your idea all along …A legend … a sparkling story…" Starscream , however , wasn't the least impressed of her discovery . His optic flickered lazily at her as he turned away from her and draped the chamois over his face. He was in such pain , he never noticed that Alexis was no longer a human but a pretty femme. She swore she could have slagged him if he is not in this condition . Did he realize how worried sick she was for him ?

"STARSCREAM! The waters will heal you . It will dissolve your wounded body . Just think of anything else which you want to transform into. Its easy…like you transform into your jet mode."

She was starting to irritate him in his recharge , so much so that he stubbornly covered his audio receptors with the chamois.. At that very moment ,all he just wanted to sleep his pain away - and to be left alone

"Alexis. I am a Decepticon. Nothing but transistors and spare parts . Do you want me to end up dissolving into nothing like the droids in the sparkling story ? Just leave me alone to rust here. "

"Starscream. You have a spark. A soul . I believe in you... you just have to believe in yourself. Comeon... get up !

Alexis mustered all her strength as she flipped Starscream over. Even though she was a transformer, he was still massive compared to her small frame. Once she done so , she snatched the chamois off his face and threw it aside. She figured , by exposing him to sunlight , he was able to regain some consciousness and follow her lead to the well of transformation.

Big mistake.

He saw her pretty femme form , only to start hallucinating

"Oh ...am i dreaming? did i join the well of all sparks yet ? Because i see a pretty angel ..."

"PLEASE Starscream ! I can't bear the thought of you rusting to dust ! WAKE UP !"

She grabbed him by his shoulder and shook him , gave him a light slap on his faceplate... anything to keep him moving- but he wasn't budging.

Things turned from bad to worst , he was alternating in between his vehicle and robot mode. The rust had started to heywire his CPU components which controlled transformation .

"La la la la la la la... do do do do do

Lovin' you is easy cause you're beautiful  
>Makin' love with you is all i wanna do…"<p>

He started to sing , and she found her faceplate turned red hot as he did so.

"No choice...Got to... get.. him.. to the ... well..."she sighed as she tried to think of how to make him cooperate . Somehow , despite being delirious , he sensed that she wanted to bring him somewhere - and he was reluctant to leave the comfort of the spot in which he was currently recharging.

"Nooo… I like it here my angel … I don't want to go . If you want me to leave, you must kiss me." He whined like a little sparkling.

She tried ignoring him and dragging him against his will to follow her. It didn't work as planned . He was as stubborn as a mule – and his massive frame was too much for her to handle.

" Angel mean!" he screamed as she tried to drag him away from where he was recharging.

" I will give you the kiss… but you must follow two rules…"she agreed , desperately needing him to listen to her as time was seriously running out for him.

" Goodie!"He shouted as he clapped his left hand against the pitiful remains of his right hand.

Alexis delivered Starscream two simple rules – that he must maintain himself in his jet form , and they must be at the " special place" where he would receive his kiss.

They followed the trail she marked when she came back looking for him. She used a strong vine to tie him to herself . Slowly yet surely ,she hauled him like a tow truck towards the sacred cave .They stopped for countless times- as she was forced to entertain the childish , delirious robot he had became . If he transformed , she wouldn't be able to bring him to his cure. She desperately needed those wheels he had in his jet mode .

" But you said that special place is not far away. Brain says I need to turn robot. I want kiss… right now."

" No Starscream . You can fight it. We are almost there. Please, just a bit more " Alexis continued to persuade him. They were almost there and she could clearly see the weird looking bush that marked the secret entrance to the well.

" Im sorry angel… brain says… turn robot."

And then , her worst fear happened - He couldn't fight his hey wired system much longer. He transformed back to his robot mode , ripping the vines apart.

" Sorry angel. Sorry I fail . But I really … really love you."

" It's okay , you done well. "

She resisted her lubricant to leak as she witness the horrific condition he was in.

" I love you too" She whispered , not sure if he heard her deep beneath his hey wired system . She wrapped her arm beneath his shoulder , and supported him the rest of the way in his robot mode. The transformers took slow, painful steps towards the hologram and the entrance of the secret cave.

She almost lost her focus as his strong, warm arm embraced her in return . Despite the condition he was in , he still had the strength to keep a tight grip around her. His delirious singing did not help either.

" Can I sing ?"

" Yes you may dear . We are almost there" She coax him into a slow walk pass the stalactites and stalagmites of the cave.

"Lovin' you i see your soul come shinin' through  
>And every time that we oooooh<br>I'm more in love with _"

It took all her strength for the both of them to make it to the edge of the well.

Suddenly, Starscream stopped singing . His optic offlined. His hand hung limp. His entire body slowly turning from navy blue to grey. Although Alexis was stung and hurt as his rust stained her now metallic body , she knew all she need was a dip in the well - and she would be back to her normal self in no time . Her main concern was HIM .She couldn't tell if he would make it , even with the help of the sacred waters.

So close ... yet so far. She could only pray that it was not too late for him.

" Stay with me Starscream . Please don't die … I love you…"

She kept her end of the bargain and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster in a state of emergency. Her lips met whatever that remained of his synthesizers . She was undeterred by the misshapen monster he had became.

She knew he wanted it so much , even though she was not sure he sensed it in his subconciousness with him fainting just inches away from his cure . His lips felt cold … so cold. She wasted no time hurling him into the crystal clear waters after the kiss.

She joined him in the waters shortly. Time stopped as green warm light engulfed the well for the second time of the day…

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

><p>I decided NO spoilers for next chapter, take a wild guess if Starscream and Alexis made it out of their mess :D<p>

**I wouldn't say im in love ,copyright Disney (Hercules)**

**Loving you sang by Ripperton Minnie.**

**Minicon squabbling inspired by scene from Pocahontas.**

Please rnr ... i wouldn't bite :(**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter7:LifeAfterYou

**Wow , I am glad my fic got (at least) some love last chapter. The favourites , and story alert I received fumed me up to write extra long for this chapter and continue my mosaic! This chapter is especially dedicated to Darkbutterfly. It wouldn't be long before that special moment arrive … Alexis and Starscream are getting DANGEROUSLY close to each other.**

**I guess this will be the last update before transformer 3 is released on 29****th**** June. I'm not too keen on bayverse , but nontheless, Im strangely excited about it this round. I might try to squeeze in another chapter amidst my busy schedule just to celebrate the occasion. But in case I can't make it. Happy Transformer 3 day guys ! **

**CHAPTER 7:****LIFE AFTER YOU**

_My name is Starscream._

_I was recharging when I heard voices . soft ,silky voices that coaxed me to wake up and leave my spot I was resting . At first , I chose to ignore it . It meant nothing to me . I was doomed by the rust that was consuming my body , and all I wanted was to sleep my pain away._

_And then , the voices became desperate, even forceful. Suddenly , I was flipped over to face the source of the voice herself. She started to irritate me . Took away my precious shammy and exposed me to the slagging , irritating sunlight , and that was when I swore my spark melted. .._

_I saw HER _

_Before I even start , keep in mind , I'm not a best 'bot when it comes to describing pleasure and beauty . "Beauty" was never in a programming of a Decepticon. It's more of a new , inert feeling deep inside me that I'm still learning to express through words._

_But Primus ! If you had seen something SO drop dead gorgeous , SO perfect in your life right in front of your very eyes – I am sure you would fall short of words like me._

_That femme… that angel… and … and …her soft metallic body basked in the morning sunlight. Words fail to describe her beauty. She reminded me of someone I loved, though at that moment I was too weak to figure out who was she ._

_I was slapped on my faceplate , shook on my shoulder, dragged along reluctantly . It didn't hurt much , and honestly , if you were in my position , you wouldn't mind suffering the indignity._

_I gave in , finally obliging to her demand in exchange of a kiss._

_The details were sketchy as she dragged me along in my jet mode to a " secret place". _

_All the way , I had to fight my inner urge to transform back to my robot self. Finally , when we were almost there , I could no longer control myself . I failed her request , but she was ever patient and supported me the rest of the way in my robot mode. She led me into some sort of dark hide out. _

_Well, at least it was dark , and there was no slagging sunlight… _

_The pain was excruciating , and I thought I was finally joining the all spark. Amidst the stabs of pains and suffering , I could hear the femme's soft , silky voice pleading to me , whispering to me ,telling me not to die because she loves me._

_Suddenly , a name hit me …Alexis ?_

_Yes , that name did make sense to me ….it was the organic I fell deeply in love with …but it's impossible… she was a human being … and even that was her , what was she doing here with me ?_

_Was I hearing and seeing things? Was my slagging , hallucinating processor playing tricks on me that Alexis had just turned into a robot and confessed she loved me ?_

_I couldn't think… couldn't compute any more. My processor felt it was on the verge of a supernova explosion ._

_And then , I felt the femme's synthesizers – so warm, so soft and so moist against mine , before my whole world drifted into darkness…_

_They said death is cold. Death is cruel. And I could have sworn that I was there . Next , I ended up floating in dark space. No , it was a lot worst than that. A s a seeker , I am able to perform limited space travel. The fraggin' world I was in was DEFINITELY not space. there were no stars , no planets… no source of light… nada…zilch…just a blank slate of darkness surrounding me _

_I am a Decepticon. Shadow and darkness will always be my allies … but no… not of this kind. _

_I was programmed to be a warrior . I was programmed not to fear death… but I sensed I had so much unaccomplished before I ended up there. My processor was too jumbled to recall the details, but for the first time, I felt so afraid. I didn't know where was I , and how long was I in that strange land . I just knew there were grave consequences if I didn't find a way to escape this prison - and fast. _

_Just when all seemed hopeless, a bright ray of light penetrated the darkness . There she was again , engulfed in a golden orb of light in the midst of the darkness. She flashed me a smile , and Primus help me for the next thing she did…_

_She sang._

"_I was forgotten  
>Until you called my name<br>Lost in the shadows  
>Until you shined your light my way<br>Now I believe again  
>In all my dreams again<br>I'm wide eyed and innocent  
>Those doubting days<br>Are so far away …"_

_I remembered every words , every stanza, every phrase of that song. I could have sworn her voice best even the greatest song bird available on planet earth …_

_What was the slagging name that those slagging organic scientist gave that slagging bird again?_

_Yes … Nightingale. It was the only avian species on earth I could clearly recall despite my jumbled processor at that very moment, because I could never forget its beautiful chirping._

_Against Megatron's orders , I had actually downloaded an encyclopedia into my processor . It was written by organics . Through it , I had learned all about their strange culture and the countless species of strange creatures that existed on planet earth- their home._

_And when I say she best the nightingale. Believe me she did. I felt my spark broke to million pieces at the sound of her melodious voice._

"_Alexis?"_

_I called out to her , not sure if the femme was her. The femme merely nodded. She continued her singing. I didn't know how did Alexis resume a transformer form. It didn't make any sense. Nonetheless, I was glad my instincts were correct. I was really glad to see her. She was my northern star in this world of darkness. _

"_I will fall  
>And you will catch me always<br>Time has taught me this  
>I will fly<br>And you'll be there to guide me  
>Straight up to my heart's highest wish<br>I feel you close to me  
>And I know what love is"<em>

_Her singing strangely became warm pockets of air which surrounded me. I offlined my optics , surrendering myself to the moment. The warm air swirled around me , engulfing me until a stage it was massive enough to lift me up . My body was flipped into a horizontal position , and then gently rested on some kind of soft fabric . I was too dazed to compute why the cloth beneath me head felt so familiar , because the next second , I felt her warm body on top of me . Our lips locked once more . This time though , it felt organic … strange… _

_And oh… the pleasure. .._

_Slag , _

_It felt so wrong , yet so right…_

_She tasted SO SO slagging good. The ecstasy was beyond description in pages of writing. This round , I had a longer chance to savor her. MUCH longer._

_No, they were wrong . Death is cruel if your soul is trapped in an intermediate world between the well of all spark and your physical body . Bots that had unsettled issue while they were still online , bots that sinned, murdered, killed out of cold blood while they were still online - they were doomed to be stranded there forever._

_I fitted well into both categories , but she saved me . Brought me out of that dark world to my wonderful final resting place._

_If that place was truly the well of all spark , I slagging wished to remain in it forever. _

_I relaxed , offlined my optics once more and enjoy the moment… and then, I reciprocated her kiss. The kiss I hungered for countless stellar cycles. I demanded fierce, deep entry into her , so much so I could feel my glossa reaching deep into her vocalizers . I savored every nook and cranny of her wet , sweet synthesizers before…_

* * *

><p>Her initial intention was to offer him some first aid to stir him to consciousness , but it turned out to be something much… much more ...<p>

His kiss was so powerful and demanding . Worst , it caught her literally off guard . It started with the gentle flicking of his tongue , and then , the kiss suddenly turned possessive as his tongue lashed out against hers . She could feel his tongue. It was teasing , touching , stroking hers as it reached out deep into her throat. Fumed by her pent up love she had for him all these years , she succumbed to the moment and melted into his kisses. After a full few minutes later , she realized what they were doing. If he was kissing her and responding to her " first aid" , he was…

" YOU ARE ALIVE !'

Alexis screamed as she jerked away from Starscream . She broke the kiss , literally jolting Starscream to conciousness

And then … before he had a chance to react ,and with his optics , or rather eyes ,widen in sheer shock at her extreme reaction, she lunged towards him and slammed her lips against his . Her hands wrapped tight around his waist , hugging him tight .

The kiss was mostly a spontaneous reaction . It was out of sheer gratitude that he beaten the odds against the rust that almost claimed his life, but it was nonetheless a powerful one . Lubricants leaked from her eyes as she didn't want to part from those warm , moist lips . That fierce , demanding kiss by him moments ago , though by accident, was not enough. She almost lost him , and words cannot describe her relief as she discovered he made it out of that mess in one piece .

As for him , his eyes, from being wide open , fluttered shut slowly and instinctively . He simply surrendered himself to his spark and enjoy the moment

Finally , after a long while , their lips parted , and she released her tight grip on him. Both of them stared at each other, breathless and panting - still shocked and embarrassed of what they just did moments ago.

" Sorry" she muttered and gave him a nervous chuckle. Once she was done apologizing for her giddy excitement and her rather "extreme " reaction, she touched her own lips . Her face blushing fierce red having just infringed his dignity.

A long moment of awkward silence ensued as the couple recovered from the powerful feelings they had for each other.

Strangely, the first thing Starscream noticed wasn't that he was no longer his usual self

Alexis folded up the sleeve of her space suit while she was tending to him. He had to blink his eyes several time before he was sure what he was seeing was real.

" Alright , I have a few question . First , your birthmark… its… its … gone!"

He said and pointed at the spot on her arm where the scar of her birthmark once was .

"Isn't it great? ! I owe it a lot to the well . It healed me . Now I'm able to wear stuffs I never dream of !"

She exclaimed , only to be replied by the same confused look he shot her a long time ago when he received his shammy as a gift . The look that never failed to send her weak on her knees. She was in a daze again , when she suddenly realized Transformers didn't exactly have clothing issues to worry about . She tried a better explanation by pointing to her own space suit

"Humans .. humans call them clothing .I 'm always forced to wear something that covers my scar."

But then , she discovered it was not the case . He just didn't understand why a brave girl like her wouldn't wear that scar with pride. She had been honest and told him her deepest secret how she gained her birthmark . To him , that scar was the symbol of bravery .

"Bu t why Alexis?, you are beautiful… with or without that scar . You should be proud of it"

"Thank… thank you…"

She blurted. Her face turned even redder and hotter at his reply . Her emerald green eyes meeting the piercing gaze of his yellow eyes

"Secondly ,why are you bigger?"

"No Starscream . Look at yourself… "

* * *

><p><em>" <em>Look at yourself"<em>_

_Only when she made that statement , did I realize something strange had happened to me. Even she was a fully grown adult female , Alexis is just as tall as my fingers. That didn't make any sense .Moments ago , she was able to hug me and kiss me in a way no organic was able to do with a transformer. I realized either I had shrunk , just as I had in my dream , or she had grown much bigger._

_And my voice , something was definitely wrong with it …I realize I sounded…different _

_I lifted up my servos to my optics for a closer look , and discovered the first hint why we were able to kiss and touch each with relative ease…_

_In place of my black metallic servos made by durable Cybertronian alloy, was a slagging pair of pink , soft alien servos . They were the most horrific things I ever seen. Tiny marks and "scratches" were running through them like little earth worms .I could safely say , they weren't scar , and they didn't hurt , but they were still downright creepy. My new servos were not metal. They were made out of …_

_FRAG!_

_At that very moment , I needed some source , any source that could give me some good reflection. I needed a good look at myself. _

_Fortunately , I didn't have to look far. There was a big gathering of H20 – or what the organics known simply as water , just nearby me . I turned towards it for a good look at my own reflection . I touched my faceplate , only to watch in utter horror as the strange looking reflection was mimicking my every move…_

_There he was , a tall , rather well built organic male roughly in his mid 20s .He had short scruffy black hair . He also had a long chin and pointed nose just as I do . His optics were even the same colored as mine . He was topless and sitting on my shammy. MY precious shammy! His navy blue jacket , strangely the same color as my paintjob while I was in transformer mode , was just beside him . It was folded into a neat makeshift pillow._

_No , this couldn't be happening… NO NO NO! _

_I panicked . I lift up to my name as I instinctively let out an out of control scream- The reflection in the water agreed with me as he yelled back at me in utter horror. _

* * *

><p>" WHAT . HAPPENED .TO .ME?"<p>

" Calm down Starscream ! You are human . The waters saved your life."Alexis tried to placate Starscream

" Tell me that I am able to change back to my old self again! " he wailed in reply .

Alexis joined Starscream , sitting down beside him on his favourite shammy .She figured out he was so shaken by the aftermath of his transformation , that the last thing he needed was more question thrown at him again.

Her question would have to wait for another time and place again.

She sidled close to him and calmly explained to him what had exactly happened – from the moment he stumbled under that giant tree , until the moment he was startled awake by her excited shouting. He slowly calmed down , knowing that he was able to resume his old form at anytime with the help of the well.

He learned how she discovered the well by sheer luck. How she turned into a femme and coaxed him all the way here. How worried she was when she discovered he was slowly turning from his navy blue paintjob to grey , inches from his cure.

As he relaxed , she even explained about palmistry . The way humans believe each little vain on their " servos" represents something . He learned something new – that sometimes humans used their servos for fortune telling .That topic really fascinated him.

She also told him how the little " accident " that they had earlier on happened .

"…I was performing Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation . It is for jump starting a spark … or heart of a human . I … I took some first aid in high school before joining the Autobots…"

Another fierce blush formed across her face as she tried to form words . She could still feel her heart thumping wildly as she recalled that kiss. It didn't help that he was topless and sitting right beside her.

"I don't understand how did I become a human. I should be terminated by now…or reduced to acids." He mused as he closely inspected the alien form he had turned into once more.

"Legend has it, if you do not focus on any particular form you desire while entering the well of transformation , you shall resume your true love's form. That means … you were , or you are in love with a human being… "she halted , unsure of shooting him another sensitive question, before adding it to her statement in a lighthearted manner…

"…So ? Who was… or is … the 'unlucky' girl?" she chuckled as her curious eyes met his for a reply.

* * *

><p><em>Did you know how miserable I was when I had to control myself from giving her the answer ? How much my spark ache to tell her what I had swallowed deep inside my system for all those stellar cycles?<em>

_It scared me , although it was beyond doubt in my spark . So much so I swore i just wanted to scream it out in my system . _

_Slag ! _

_IT'S YOU ALEXIS ! You are MY "unlucky" girl . I love you SO much ! YOU will always be my only true love ! No femme , no female I had met came this close in touching my spark._

_I had so much to ask her , like my strange experience where she appeared as a transformer and rescued me from the darkness…_

_Her accidental kiss when I escaped a close brush with death. .._

_Did she feel the same way as I do ? _

_In a strange twist of fate , I was human… and she was right there in front of me after all those stellar cycles. It was TOO close not to do nothing about my pent up feelings towards her._

_STARSCREAM ! FOR PRIMUS SAKE !A SLAGGING LITTLE SELF CONTROL! _

_During my journey to Cybertron , I had made a resort to weed off that strange feeling before it resulted in a supernova, out of control explosion in my spark . It took a lot of my will power. And I still pray to Primus every night to give me that strength to do so. _

_I realized I could never be a "normal" Decepticon since I got to know her better . In fact , I vowed never to deny my love for her any longer. Given chances that we bump into each other in my homeworld again , I would watch over her , protect her , keep her safe from danger whenever my clan waged war against the Autobots .I would even give my life in exchange of hers._

_I would continue loving her in silence , as long as she was still single without a sparkmate. Perhaps , when she finally made her choice , I would silently infiltrate her bonding ceremony and be there for her. I would constantly ensure that her mate treated her nicely , and love her as much as I do ._

_I would finally be relieved that she had found true love . _

_As much as it tore my spark , I decided ,she could never be mine . I guess I was contented to have her as my sparkmate in my secret dreams. Apart from the species barrier , I realized the real reason I had to fight my feeling with all my might – was because I could offer her nothing but pain and heartache for who I am. _

_I am the supreme air commander and second in command of the Decepticons! I am a slagging , cold , calculative , ruthless warrior . I am programmed to be incapable of love. To make matters worst - I was a 'bot on a mission to slay my fragging leader and my fragging partner who backstabbed me ._

_Slag! Slag! Slag ! I HATE MYSELF! _

_Some SWELL candidate for a sparkmate you are for her Starscream. She deserves someone far better!_

_So that was the reason feelings must be ignored. Barriers must be set. So far I been keeping to my oath- Well , almost , discounting the kisses we shared . All I had to do was to toughen up , harden my spark and gave her NO slagging clue about my feelings for her. Next , sent her back to the Autobots after figuring a way back to Cybertron. A.S.A.P._

__Slagging simple no?__

_KEEP. YOUR . SLAGGING . FEELINGS. IN . CHECK. STARSCREAM._

* * *

><p>" I… I don't know Alexis ."<p>

Starscream muttered a nonchalant reply after a long while . He could see the tinge of hurt in her eyes as he did so . He could feel that she was silently hoping that his answers would provide some clues on how he felt about her . Her hopes was crushed along his reply , but she too , toughened up her act and quickly regained her composure.

Neither one , while in their prime and fully conscious , were bold enough to admit their feelings for each other.

His inner battle caused him to feel extremely uncomfortable of the topic. He turned away from her gaze , stood up, and waded into the waters in his alien body . Alexis was startled by his action and stopped him before he went further and deeper into the well.

"What are you doing ?"

"Changing back to a transformer .The sooner I find a way to get us out of here, the better..."h e turned his head back and replied her.

" …Thanks .For saving me" He added with a smile , not forgetting to thank her for all she had done to save him before he turned his attention backtowards the well once more.

" What if Thrust and Sideways find you here? You are way too conspicuous! Besides , I believe there is a slim chance Sureshock s transwarped my comlink into the thick jungle . We can't find it if all you do is flying."

"I don't have time to argue ! Nobody will ever find us here . I am able to intercept transmission , fly and cover more ground in my true form!"

The bad news was , tempers were once flaring again. It was back to the same heated quarrel when the couple crash landed on the Tlalakan homeworld.

The good news was , they were out of the uncomfortable topic moments ago , and she had came out with an amazing solution to their argument.

"Starscream… Instead of arguing like we did earlier today, I have a plan .Ever heard of rock paper scissors ?"

"I… don't think I follow."

It was the same look and words he had when she and her friends gave him the chamois , and she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"See** ,**Its easy. It's a simple game. paper loses to scissors , scissors loses to rock , and rock loses to paper ." He left the waters and walked back towards her. She demonstrated how it was done as he watched with keen interest .

"So….Uhh… What is the point of this game?" Starscream questioned Alexis . He couldn't see how making signs with their " servos" could solve the argument they had earlier on.

She replied confidently and excitedly "It's the easiest way we humans use to decide something. If you win , I will join you as a transformer. If you lose , Lets say you will be one sorry decepticon that have to become a human. Fair ?"

"Uhh…" He hesitated. The thought of staying in that alien body if he lost the game made him shudder.

"Comeon… don't be such a spoil sport .We can work together getting out of this planet using both human and transformer modes. We can set up a campsite right here ! We can even get to know each other better!"

"ROCK … PAPER … SCI…ZORS?"he nervously copied her as both of them held their right hands to their back, ready to begin the game.

"ROCK … PAPER … SCISSORS!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay okay okay… I admit . Turning into an organic strangely wasn't as bad as I expected. I was even having fun! <em>

_As mentioned earlier , I knew nothing about beauty, least about song . but I wrote one for Alexis in my processor that very day . It described my feelings for her while we were having our excursion on the strange land . Of course , it must remain confidential , firewalled and encrypted. I promised myself , I might even pass this song to her future sparkmate to play it for her … _

"_Last time we talked, the day that I walked  
>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<br>I must've been high ,to say you and I  
>Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time<em>

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
>You know I would die here without you!"<em>

* * *

><p>Starscream lost the first round . He draped on his jacket . Alexis used a twig she found on the cave floorings and started to draw on the ground – explaining her plan . She had something in her mind to make their temporary campsite more comfortable – a bonfire for keeping them warm in this cold , dark cave and to make some lunch . Some dry grass for a comfortable bed for the both of them made up of his chamois . He grumbled and sulked as he followed her to collect them in the forest. They ended up back in the cave with loads of firewood .<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>All that I'm after is a life full of laughter<br>As long as I'm laughin' with you  
>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<br>After the life we've been through  
>'Cause I know there's no life after you"<em>

* * *

><p>The firewoods were stacked up . Starscream was watching Alexis as she tried to start a bonfire , but it seemed she was having trouble doing so. She signed as she tried rubbing two woods against each other . She never noticed he had left her, and a green glow ensued behind her back .<p>

She jumped out of her skin ( literally ), as a sudden blast came from behind her . It hit the firewood with pin point accuracy and lit it up . She turned , only to see he had used the well for a partial transformation –He was soaked wet, wielding a human sized version of his null laser cannon on his broad shoulders. She crossed her arm , pretending to be angry with him. He gave her his usual heartwarming smirk and shrugged innocently . Whatever it took to get the job done.

* * *

><p><em>"You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one<br>After this time I spent alone  
>It's hard to believe that a bot' with sight could be so blind<br>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
>So I'm runnin' back to tell you…"<em>

* * *

><p>Thanks to the bonfire , Alexis was able to whip up some lunch with some very special packet foods courtesy of Fred and Red Alert. Starscream cringed in disgust when she offered a spoonful right in front of his mouth . All these while – his food was nothing but energon cubes. She playfully shoved some into his mouth . His eyes widen like an excited little child as he munched the food. A s much as he hated to admit it , the foods were actually tasty ! She offered him some more , and he hungrily enjoyed his first lunch as a human being. He wasn't exactly well versed with "organic" table manners , and she gently helped him wiped his mouth clean after lunch with a tissue.<p>

Once they had their fill ,she took up something special from her backpack. It was a sketchbook , filled with memories of her adventures with the autobots . She turned the pages and showed him her sketches – from minicons , autobots at work , and distant planets . She seemed to omit a page in her sketchbook .Curious, he snatched the sketchbook over to see what secret material she had on that particular page

He flipped her book and revealed a sketch of him in his transformer form before he left the autobots ( when he was still in his red coloration) . He was fixated on a heart symbol she drew beside him and pointed to it . She tried to snatch it back , only to trip on a rock and meet his broad , warm chest which broke her fall ...

* * *

><p>"<em>All that I'm after is a life full of laughter<br>Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughin' with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you"_

* * *

><p>Alexis lost this round .Starscream waited for her to make her changes in the well of transformation. He gawked and looked longing at her as she appeared as her pretty femme form – and this time , he was not delirious. Her faceplate went red hot again , and she let out a nervous chuckle at his reaction .<p>

She dragged him out of the cave , eager to learn to be a transformer and enjoy the sunset with him . Just as she did , dark clouds blacken the once colourful sky . A loud thunder roar sent her back into the cave and hugging him like a frightened child. Bad news for her … the Tlakalan's homeworld share the same weather pattern with planet earth . That included rain that brought life and water to the planet.

She backed off ,lubricants leaked down her optic as morbid fear took hold of her again. He knew her fear , and gently led her right into the thunderstorm and the rain. She watched him transformed into his shukoi form in a barren patch of land under the pouring waters..The foul weather got worst . She shivered , and tried to calm herself down as she closed her optic , submitting herself to her first transformation. She was surprised she transformed into a red and white rescue aircraft.

He flew right into the thunderstorm , waiting for her to make her move .She learned to trust him. Very soon , both transformer raced across the sky , surveying the strange , new landscape right in the heavy thunderstorm . The couple make an elegant dance in the rain as she learned from him and mirror his every move - never realizing that they just formed a love shape when they intercept each other in the sky .

* * *

><p><em>All that I'm after is a life full of laughter<br>As long as I'm laughin' with you  
>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<br>After the life we've been through  
>'Cause I know there's no life after you"<em>

* * *

><p>It was late , and the couple had not much hope of finding their way home , or Alexis's comlink. Both Alexis and Starcream were completely exhausted. Starscream was in his human form , taking the first watch for the night as he gazed lovingly at her sleeping form, basked by the light of the bonfire.<p>

She was so beautiful , he couldn't resist stroking her locks of soft hair , something he never had the chance to do so when she was awake.

"I love you" he whispered, his handsome face forming a heartwarming smile . He had never been contented having her THIS close to him . He head of to the entrance of the cave , turning to have a last look at the beautiful angel he fallen in love with ,sleeping peacefully by the fireside, before reluctantly resuming his duty.

* * *

><p><em>"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter<br>As long as I'm laughin' with you  
>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<br>After the life we've been through  
>'Cause I know there's no life after you"<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn break , a new day and hope to find their way home. The rain finally subsided after a long, stormy night . It could be assumed Starscream lost this round of rock , papers and scissors as they were in human form , tracking the wet jungle after the thunderstorm . Alexis learned to tolerate his partial transformation . This time , he was fully human – only with his wing projectiles on his back .She found his wingsword to be particularly useful for clearing the paths for them in the thick jungle.<p>

In fact . she was even enjoying it . She giggled as he held her hand and showed her how he used his wing sword to clear the obstructing thickets and bushes .

She suddenly spotted a strange , beautiful alien bird landing not far from them, fluffing up its feathers to dry itself under the emerging sunlight . She whipped out her sketchbook from her backpack , ready to do some sketches of the bird – but it flew away before she did. He could see she was really disappointed_._

* * *

><p><em>"Know there's no life after you<br>Know there's no life after you  
>Know there's no life after you<br>Know there's no life after you"_

* * *

><p>They were transformers for this round. Alexis was blindfolded by Starscream's favourite chamois as he gently led her to the treetops for a surprise . When he finally opened her blindfold , she gasped at his big surprise – she saw not only one , but hundreds and thousands of the same species of the alien birds they encountered earlier on… Overexcited , her synthesizers met his jerked back when she realize what she had done , only to meet his eyes which were widened with shock. The couple were overwhelmed again by their intense feeling with each other , but they were quickly interrupted by the alien birds which were actually friendly creatures .They chirped excitedly as they swarmed around the giant couple like little bees .<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Know there's no life after you<em>_  
>Know there's no life after you<br>Know there's no life after you  
>Know there's no life after you"<em>

* * *

><p>They were still transformers. Starscream brought Alexis to in the thin borderline that divided the Talakan's homeworld atmosphere and outer space . He opened a small panel in his arm . Ghostly green line tracking for signals of any ship that is passing by . A button suddenly lighted up. He pointed to her excitedly at his discovery -signaling some very good news was over the horizon. She lunged towards him , gave him a big bear hug … and suddenly , history repeated itself .Their lips locked for a quick kiss before she realize what she had done , and turned shamefully away from him …<p>

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>Song :Life after You sung by Daughtry .I Know What Love Is sung by Celine Dion. I demand you GO download them now 3. Those songs are magical.<strong>

**No spoilers for this round too . In short , Starscream changed his mind from silently loving Alexis to… well.. I said too much :D**


	14. Chapter 8:Confession

**Remember I said that I was not too keen about bayverse, but felt a strange surge of excitement to watch transformer 3 when it was released? My instinct was right . It was so DAMN awesome in my opinion. And Bay had definitely matured in his storytelling skills in my opinion ! ( regardless of what critiques say). Things are so much more organized compared to transformer 1 and transformer 2 : revenge of the fallen.  
><strong>

**I have to apologize for the late update ( especially for darkbutterfly who might wonder where the heck I went again ) . Life has caught up on me . and this chapter was extremely difficult to write as it is an extremely angsty and emotional moment . But it was fun nonetheless. **

**I'm pleased to announce that I will give these two lovebirds a room for the next chapter , so don't forget to check out my deleted scene. The special moment had finally arrived,. The deleted scene is strictly off limit for kiddos**

**This chapter is also in celebration of the release of Transformer 3…**

**CHAPTER 8 : CONFESSION**

_It was second day we been marooned on the strange planet. Dusk sets onto the land . Our little camping site was way more comfortable and organized. Dry grass neatly piled underneath my precious shammy , making a comfortable bed for us to spend the night. Along our search for Alexis's comlink , We even found pieces of combustible rocks – which is simply known as coals to the organic. Those rock kept the bonfire burning far brighter and longer than firewoods. _

_Her survival skills amazed me , and it was thanks to her smart thinking that our night would be more comfortable in that inhospitable cave._

_After a terrible lost of the last " rock paper scizors" turn for the day, I resumed my strange organic form for the night. So there I was , feeling naked , vulnerable and slagging small . So much so I had to constantly reassure myself the well of transformation was right in front of me . In a flash , I would be back in my transformer mode - armed and ready to defend the both of us if we were under attack . _

_On the other hand , there she was sitting by my side . I was able to see through her world , touch her and feel her like I never did before. Her warm head was subconsciously leaning on my shoulder as she poked the fire with a long stick. Her snack , which was a synthesized version of a sweet, tasty food known as marshmallow, rested at the tip of the stick. She was simply closing her optics , and enjoying the moment as she held her food to be roasted against the burning flames ._

_Her organic body felt so slagging good and warm against mine , I had to fight the strong urge of wrapping my arms around her body. As I watched her resting against my shoulder, I was in deep thoughts …_

_Primus… how time passed by . I hated to admit how I wished those wonderful moments with her would never end. My time with MY precious Alexis. I realized in less then a solar cycle , we would be on our separate ways. I have detected her clan looking for her , and I swore I was tempted of taking her with me instead of breaking the good news . Fate was kind to let me see her again , no matter how briefly , and I couldn't ask for more._

_I realized I was dangerously close to her … too close for my own good .but I couldn't deny that little comfort of her resting against my shoulder. I really wanted to enjoy the time I had with her . Every time we bumped into each other , instinct told me that it was probably the last time I would see her before the both of us are torn apart by the slagging war._

_After all , it wouldn't be long before I would be able to deliver her back unscratched and unharmed to the Autobots , and everything would be back to normal. All I had to do was to keep my feelings in check for a few remaining cycles._

_A bot couldn't ask for anything simple and straightforward… or so I thought._

* * *

><p>The sweet scent of synthesized marshmallow was spreading across the campsite. Alexis slowly opened her eyes and reluctantly sat upright . Her head finally left the comfortable resting spot on Starscream's shoulder after a long while. She took a bite of the roasted marshmallow , and offered some to Starscream.<p>

" Mm… I guess I Fred really has talents deep beneath his paranoid self" she as she could feel the sweet taste of marshmallow that melted in her mouth like butter.

" You mean that fat gutless kid ?" Starscream spoke with his mouth still full , and Alexis couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter at his "table manners"

"You look just like him!"

He turned towards the well of transformation and saw his own reflection. His mouth was stuffed full of the strange sweet substance that she offered him . He gulped down the marshmallows, feeling extremely embarrassed of his actions , before changing the topic for the night.

" Sorry" she apologize as she watched his expression turned serious.

" Well, the good news is , the Autobots set off looking for you. That was the Axalon I intercepted. The signal is faint , so they will be here in roughly one or two solarcycle."

"How will they know we are here?" She questioned worriedly

"With some luck , we shall be able to make it to a nearby moon , and you will be able to meet your friends once more. If only there is a way to communicate with them. I'm not sure… but we can built some kind of signal to alert them."

" I hope they are close enough so we could send a smoke or fire signal . Anyways , Don't give up on Sureshock and Swindle yet , Im sure they found something useful."She said as she put down the stick that she used to roast the marshmallows , satisfied of the little meal they just had.

" Who knows… who knows…" He mused and shot her a warm smile , reassuring her he was still the fun 'bot he was moments ago despite discussing serious issues like their get away from the strange planet.

"Now we can warn them about Unicron !" suddenly , Alexis let out an excited chirp .

"The bad news is , there will be no ' we'. I guess this is goodbye Alexis ,It's been fun, I admit. Get some rest while I keep the first watch."

Starscream knew it was the moment he should remind Alexis that they would be back to their respective clan soon enough . He felt his spark broke to pieces as he blurted out that statement . He tried to remain calm and flashed a smile at her .

After doing so , He stood up , turned his back against her , and started heading out of the cave before she could sense he was on the verge of breaking down .

"Starscream…don't go… it doesn't have to be that way. Come back. Apologize to the autobots …"

He suddenly heard her soft, silky calling his name , just as the first time she stopped him walking away from the autobots seven long year ago. He continued lumbering away and turning his back on her , trying his best not to look back at the sorrowful look she shot him.

Suddenly , his good mood being with her the past few hours was completely soiled . He was back to his raging , confused self .Oh , how he hated moments like these that made him so torn and broken inside .

" I'll have to pass. I don't want to risk betraying you a second time. It wouldn't be fair."

"Starscream , look straight into my eyes… I need to know something . I've been looking the answer for seven long years."

She stopped him again by making a simple , innocent request , which he had no choice but to turn his head back and face her.

" Yes?"

" Why did you hand over the skyboom shield and the star saber to the decepticons?"

" I was tricked. The Autobots were wasting my time . Thrust . His offer was so tempting… I… I took matters into my own hands. I didn't mean to hurt Optimus Prime…"

Starscream was too welled up with his emotions to continue his statement . One look at his tearful eyes and his face filled with remorse , and Alexis knew he was telling her the truth. It could be assumed he had gained some respect for Optimus during his stay with the Autobots and was deeply struck by the death of the great Autobot leader .

" Im sorry"

She stood up and walked towards him . Sensing his internal struggle , her hand instinctively reached for his shoulder to offer him a comforting pat. He rudely brushed her off , and she was too shocked by his reaction to notice that his free hand had clutched into a tight fist.

" I screwed up. Galvatron is not down . Instead , Prime is terminated, and Unicron is having both weapons now. I was stupid… SO STUPID !I HATE myself ! WHY ? WHY? Why did I ally myself with THRUST !"

Finally , Starscream couldn't take his boiling anger any longer and pounded his fist against the rocky walls of the cave . It was such a harsh self- punishment , It drew blood which trickled down the rock. Alexis let out a sharp yelp as could even hear the sickening crack of his bone. He was too numbed by his emotional pain , he didn't even realize he had just broken his finger bones thanks to his reckless action of punching the cave walls .

" Starscream , you are not a robot . You'll hurt yourself ."

" I just want to be left alone now!" He repaid her concern with a rude rasp . His yellow eyes glared furiously at her for a full few minutes before he started turning away from her again .

" Please… I knew it all these years. You didn't betray the Autobots on purpose. You were just blinded by anger. I miss Prime too…" Undeterred by his cruel statement , She tried to console him again, only to be brushed off by him the second time . He started turning towards the entrance of the cave, wanting to escape from the tensed situation in the cave.

Alexis knew she was a long shot from consoling the raging seeker she loved. But she was not giving up . Sensing her method failed , She tried a new approach. She stood in front of the humanized Decepticon , blocking his exit from the cave.

"ALEXIS. THI .DANG . Stay away from me!" Alexis learned when Starscream called him by her full name – he meant business , but she was not going to back down and let him go that easily. They had come too far and shared too much for her to do so.

" No…" her protest came out as a mere whisper.

"Please Alexis , I'm a monster . I'm not sure of anything, anymore. My spark tells me to do one thing . My programming another. . I am not sure of what I am… who I am… and I can only hurt you…"

He gritted his teeth as he clutched his hand . Only then , did he finally feel the sharp stabs of pain from his broken fingers .

As a tall and muscular young adult in his human form , Starscream had a massive frame and reached 6 foot 5 while Alexis barely hit 5 foot 10. Yet , with all the might and size he had as his advantage , he found himself growing increasingly weak in deterring and brushing her advances.

" I hate this feeling . I am too weak to be a Decepticon .Too sinful to be an Autobot. You trusted me Alexis , and I thank you for that. I don't know what you see in me that others don't_"

As Starscream poured out his heart feelings, Alexis had enough of the charade .Seven long years of waiting … and it was THEN, or never. She threw herself right at him , arms wrapped tight around his waist as she silenced him with a fiery kiss. His eyes widen with shock , and slowly fluttered shut as he reciprocate the kiss . It the same ,intense feeling when they shared their first accidental kiss all over again . They hunger for each other so much , that neither wanted to let go.

" You asked what I see in you. …you are NOT a monster " She blushed red hot , breathless and panting after she finally broke the kiss , stammering and trying to form words to say. Both were speechless and lost of words for a long while , with her hugging him tight and resting herself on his broad , warm chest .

Finally , she was the first to broke the silence .

" Starscream , I've got a confession to make ."She reluctantly let him go from her tight embrace . She tore the sleeve of her space suit and took his hand , bandaging him before he even started to protest

"Let's hear it"

Once she was done bandaging his injured hand ,She brandished her precious pendant.

"See this ? This is no Cybertron rock..."

He gave her a cheeky smirk once his suspicion is confirmed. Somehow , it slipped his mind to ask about it after they crashlanded in the strange land .

" When everyone threw their mars rock , I collected them and made it into a good luck charm. I never lose hope in you. I was so embarrassed of my rash action of going back for it . I'm sorry I lied ."Alexis still remembered how mad Starscream was of the incident , and shot him a guilty look before she hung her head low in shame.

" No wonder… I sense something very familiar with it"

Ignoring the pain of his broken fingers , Starscream used his other hand that was free of the injury and gently tilted her head to face him . Once she was facing him , he fondled with her pendant , his fingers dangerously close to her heart and her bosoms.

" This gem is the reason I am here. I believe I came all the way to Cybertron just to meet you and ask you that question. Then , when we had so many close shaves. I realized I can't bear the thought of losing you . I really… really love you Starscream…"She smiled, relieved to let out seven years of pent up feeling deep inside her heart. She merely allowed his advances, even though she could feel her heart was pounding hard so hard and fast , it was on the verge of exploding .

"What about the boy with spikey blonde hair ? Isn't he more your type and your own species?"

" No Starscream… Bradley is never my type. Its you… its always been you since I met you. I didn't care if you are a transformer, a robot . I'm just afraid …with you walking away from me all the time_"

" Hush .I too… have a confession to make…" He got bolder and cut her explanation short . He gently pinned her against the walls of the cave . It was almost too much for either of them to bear , as they were so close to each other, they could literally feel each others' heart beat and warm breaths.

He breathed deep before he spoke. He knew he was violating everything he once believe in for what he was about to say and do , but he couldn't fight his internal battle any longer.

" Once I met a girl who saw past my shadow . She isn't even my species. She cared so much , but all I wanted was to be left alone . She tried to approach me with kindness , but all I did was walk away from her ."

"Why did you do so ?" she asked him playfully , curious eyes looking up to him and awaiting his answer.

"I was so afraid of this strange feelings I get that violates my programming .This strange feelings I get around her that makes my spark soar .I felt I don't deserve her … but I couldn't forget her all these stellar cycles, even I'm back with the Decepticons."

" Violating your programming ? poor … poor …baby .Did you ever love any of your female species … or femmes before?"

She tried to relax ,putting on a cheeky face as she teased him by giving him a playful nuzzle on his nose. Inside , she never felt so helpless being pinned against the wall of the cave by his strong muscular arms . The furious thumping of her heart was getting rapidly out of control.

" Decepticons … fling . Love is never in our programming .It was never in mine for eons. Then , something's changed …" he suddenly admitted he was not exactly a virgin In his robot mode , head hung low in shame before he looked up at her once more and continued to let out what was hidden in his heart for all those years.

" It's fate I met her again. When I was so close to termination so many times, all I could think of is her. There is a reason the well turned me into an organic. She is my one true love . And slag , I don't want to fight my spark no more. It'll end up hurting the both me and her… "

Their lips locked once more for a hungry kiss after his statement . He let go of her, freeing his hand to wrap her in his warm embrace . His hands sensually stroking her back as he savored her sweet taste he had been denied for so long.

He wanted her SO badly – and now that he had the ability to turn into her species, that throbbing desire just got way out of control.

Caught in the heat of the moment , he wasn't aware that his hands had made their way under her baggy space suit and slide into her underwear .Human lust temporary took over him as he gently massaged her and grouped the bear skin of her buttocks.

The moment she realize where his hands were , her reflex action made her jerk away from him , breaking their long lingering kiss .

"Sorry…" Starscream suddenly realized what he was doing . He shot Alexis a sorrowful look as he quickly retracted his hands in shame, holding it to his back like a guilty child. He knew he had cross the line and violated her , and her reaction told him just that. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her . But he was surprised at her reply.

" It's okay darling . We've waited so long for this moment."

" Darling ?" His eyes widen with shock at what she just called him.

" It's what we human use to call the ones we love." She stroked his scruffy hair , giving him a kiss on his cheek to reassure him he was not hurting her.

Suddenly ,the sweet moment the couple had was ruined when Starscream felt another sharp stab of pain from his broken fingers . He literally made her jump out of her skin watching him writhing in pain . He clutched his bandaged hand as he let out a loud howl of anguish .

" Oh dear , we need to fix that."

To his utter surprise, Alexis playfully dragged him back towards the well . He found himself too weak to resist her and just allowed her meekly . Besides , the pain in his hand was starting to get unbearable . He could sense what she was planning . His broken bones will be healed by the well , and a quick dip of his hand into the sacred waters was all he need to rid himself of the pain

He had NO idea at all what she was about to request him to do.

She felt no shame , no reservation as she stripped herself off her baggy space suits down to only her bikini and panties . His mouth hung wide open for the countless time in a day when she did so . Her beauty – whether human or transformer form , never ceased to fill his heart with pent up lust. In this form ,she had such soft , beautiful , fair skin!

Her cheeky expression told him that this will be a special night for them to remember.

" Comeon ! join me for a swim! "

In a flash , she dove into the crystal clear waters . Seconds later , her head bobbed out the water . She called out to him , waving her hand at him and inviting him for a dip in the waters.

For as long as they were stranded in this strange land , they were busy figuring how to get back to Cybertron, so much so that they never actually had the time explore the beauty of the underwater world .

He smiled . He learned It wouldn't hurt to take a breather from their obligation. Guard duty could wait for the night . He playfully followed suit , stripping down to only his boxers as he joined her in the sacred waters.

* * *

><p><em>We Decepticons are a proud race of mechanical beings .We had a long legacy being the better sons of Primus compared to those Autobot scumbags. We are warriors . We are designed to never surrender to an override in our programming – not until we are down to the last drop of mech fluid in our system.<em>

_Yet , its surprisingly scary how I completely succumbed myself to an emotion so simple , yet so strong. _

_What I did that very day violated every single code and programming I had inside me as a Decepticon . I realize it was forbidden .Terrible punishment awaited me if my clan ever found out what I had done. By the law of the Decepticon order , I was deemed for a punishment even worst then treason as their supreme air commander and second in command._

_But Primus , it never felt so wrong , yet so right . Besides , what my clan didn't know would never hurt them._

_I love her so much . There was no turning back now. I realized by then a new chapter of my life had begun with her , and I was slagging not letting go of her again. We been through so much, I realize it would be too unfair for me to do so. _

_NOTE TO SELF :_

_Never attempt to control or subdue that strange powerful emotion known as true love. Trust me on this. It can never be reformatted or deleted from your system. Instead , it will lay dormant and hidden , like a ticking supernova merely waiting for the RIGHT moment to explode. When it does , you will be swept by that explosion until you are never the same 'bot you once were ._

_Resistance might only lead to you hurting yourself , and mostly the one you love_

_A valuable lesson learned hard that very day, and slag … I promise myself never to be this foolish and end up hurting her again._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	15. Chapter 9a: Passionate Memories

**Hi , sorry for the late update , and the moment certainly did arrive dark butterfly ( i just hope this is good enough and you are still here to enjoy it ).I been under so much work stress despite the creative juices pent up inside me ( got a part time job and also a macbook pro ) . I promise i would update but I hated the first few draft , and rewritten this countless times because i want a top steamy lewd scene between starscream and Alexis ( its their special moment after all!) . I decided to turn my fic back to the mature tag to test things out as i don't know where to upload this without breaking the continuity . **

**CHAPTER 9: PASSIONATE MEMORIES ( PART ONE )**

_Ever wonder what was like being blind , and suddenly able to see? That was how I felt when eons of believes , eons of programming being overwritten in my system . I mean , it was slagging scary …_

_Imagine living a whole life being programmed to take control , and conquer every strange land explored _

_Suddenly, instead of following my instinct to destroy this strange land , I was surprising the woman I love with some noisy ,slagging chattering birds , and then joining her invitation for a swim!_

_Suddenly , life has so much more meaning other than violence and hatred . Other than conquest and power._

_I , Starscream , a once proud and ruthless warrior and second in command of the decepticon, found out for the first time in my life , I could bear the humiliation and set my programming aside for a wonderful , momentary reprieve with my Alexis ._

_I let in a huge amount of air into my system , and joined my beloved underwater. She gently unwrapped my bandage . I felt a wave of extreme heat as my injured hand was engulfed by a bright green bubble. Minutes later , the pain I felt had subsided. She held on to my hand as the sacred water patched up my wound._

_Her warm hand was still holding mine after I was patched up by the well. I was so mesmerized by that magical moment - I didn't realize how blasted organics weren't built to survive water. I ended up chocking myself with a system full of H20 and running out of oxygen . Talk about a nice first impression in front of a lady …_

* * *

><p>A human couldn't breathe underwater for long – but something else familiar to the both of them could . Alexis chuckled and nuzzled Starscream affectionately to follow her footstep. She held he symbol of her love for him in her palm . H er pendant glowed and glittered brightly in the sacred waters. A green light engulfed them as they became bigger , and stronger .Flesh were replaced by hard metal.<p>

Soon , as the green glow subsided , in place of their human figures were two transformers. Alexis dragged Starscream , still dazed and confused - urging him to follow her into the unknown

On and on they swam. They discovered the well lead to a cave. A school of friendly alien fishes which reminded Alexis of the deep sea angler fish back on planet earth came to their aid, The alien fishes swam with the couple , lighting their way through the dark tunnels and into clearer waters lit by moonlight . They exploded to the surface of the water , moonlight bathed their metallic bodies as they share a passionate kiss .

After they broke the kiss , she playfully shoved him back into the waters and swam ashore . He knew she is playing hard to get , and smirked cheekily as he followed suit.

They ran through the grass lands and thickets. Their thundering footsteps stirred alien birds and strange flying insects from their slumber . They tore through the forest , dodging tall trees and ducking branches. Finally , they reached the cliff of a gassy hill . Alexis realized Starscream had her " trapped" and wanted to transform into her jet mode to escape him, but Starscream gave a playful lunge before sh e even manage to do so… big mistake

Both transformers tumbled down the grassy cliff before they reach the base . Alexis landed on top of Starscream. His hand wondered and stroke her back -teasing highly sensitive touch censors behind her wings. They enjoyed the soft hilltop pastures , rolling and having pleasure stroking each other's sensitive wings. Soon , Starscream and Alexis reached a huge bolder in the middle of the field , and Starscream gently prepped her in a sitting position against it . Hungry kisses were shared once more , making up for the seven lonely years that they had as he slowly makes his way on top of her.

Suddenly , her eyes widen with shock as she could feel something hissed open . It was warm , very warm … and dangerously close to her chestplate . She discovered he had unintentionally exposed his spark chamber to her . The sudden realization caused her to give him a forceful jerk , almost pushing him back to the grass . Alexis once learned from the Autobots that a spark is a trasnformer's most sensitive area - and Starscream was presenting his , to her.

For the second time of the night ,Starscream felt that he had violated Alexis. He turned away from her in shame . He was about to close his spark chamber when he felt a gentle , pleasurable touch stopping him - tracing and stroking his red spark. Then , a soft metallic hand reached for his chin ,and guided his face ,back to her.

" I'm sorry , is just that I…"

Before she could even finish her sentence , he slammed his synthesizers on hers, melting her spark with another one of his powerful kisses .His servos reached and traced the soft metal of her aft , before his optic widen once more in horror at what he was about to do when he did not keep his arousal in check.

Starscream broke the kiss…enough was enough , before it was too late and they both got carried away.

" No … I'm sorry …I … I can't Alexis …this is as far as we can go"

" What's wrong Starscream ? For seven long years , I dreamt of sharing my first time with you … I want you… only you… I really _" he could see she was deeply hurt by his rejection . Her sentence hung halfway as she was too welled up with emotion to continue speaking. Lubricants start forming in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>FRAG ! FRAG ! FRAG!<em>

_I am not exactly a virgin. , but neither am I exactly a horny bot who needs a femme's body every single nanoclick – well, unlike some of my fellow decepticons. I admit , I was just a mech who wouldn't decline a nice interfacing when opportunity presented itself . I was also a mech who wouldn't pass reading a good issue of playbot or have some kicks with a good cybernet sex .That was generally how I felt about the opposite sex before I met her._

_I couldn't even remember the first time I lost my spark to some silly , fragging bartender those eons ago back in Cybertron. All I could remember was , I ALWAYS present myself as a confident , suave and regal mech ( if I dare say so myself )virtually – and also physically. Generally , ladies couldn't resist a good frag with me ._

_Then , when I left Alexis to rejoin the decepticon ,I foolishly thought that I could leave her alone as long as I have some one night stands to soothe my lonely heart. I certainly had no trouble getting some on our journey back to cybertron since we , Decepticons , have stations and bars scattered across the galaxy .Where there were bars , there were hookers ( naturally) . The femmes didn't even bother to look into my track record . They certainly didn't care that I was once a traitor to my own clan._

_All they wanted was a good fling and some high grade energon._

_The problem was - They felt empty without true love. I learn that sex simply couldn't replace my yearning for her , and every one night stand only resulted in driving me close and closer to madness . I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was suffering. I was suffering real bad, but seeking for the wrong antidote time after time. The fortunate side was - I always kept my cool with the ladies . Which was why after countless flings , that was surprisingly the most awkward- most humiliating moment I ever had ._

_Suddenly ,I could hardly believe she was right there , offering herself to me . Wanting me to be her first and only lover._

_The fear of hurting my beloved Alexis cut deep in my spark. I've never experienced a full bonding and the wonders of the intense overloading it is said to bring – yet I have read about them in playbot , sex manuals and the cybernet before. It scared me of that we were heading to that direction If I didn't keep myself in check._

_How could she ever understand? How much I yearned to savor her , to let her experience the wonders of passion and sexual intimacy with me as a transformer ?To fulfill this simple wish of hers? To take this next step in our relationship?_

_The problem was – it wouldn't be fair for her. If what I read was true , I simply couldn't bear her to go through all that ,especially it was the first time that she gave her spark so willingly- to someone as wrenched as me ._

_Primus, she was SO beautiful. So beautiful it hurt me so much .I was shaking like a leaf. I never felt so afraid and so insecure before. Insecure that an angel like her had to share my every past and my every pain._

_I had to fight all my urge of interfacing with her – and she wasn't making it any easier for me with her hurtful expression . I seized her , gently wiping away her tears as I gave her the most spark delving kiss I could muster to reassure her . Once I sense she calmed down , I sat her down for a long talk_

_That was certainly not what I had in mind for the night…_

* * *

><p>" I guess the Autobots never told you much about how transformers mate… but If we interface and we get carried away… Im afraid my systems might be tempted to have a full bonding with you. I swear I've never done this with any femmes. Because …"<p>

Starscream was too welled up by his emotion to continue his sentence …

" Its okay darling …tell me. No secrets between us now " Alexis rested her head lovingly on his exposed spark. She could feel his spark thumped even faster with her statement , as if she had said something wrong

" That's what I worry…" He blurted out , but she still couldn't catch the subtle hint he had made.

" Meaning?"she purred , cajoling him to pour out his secret.

He never felt so nervous, letting some air into his system before he spoke again

"Its hard to put it in words. Bonding is an act of true love . You will be in deep stasis as you reveal to your bondmate the most intimate and honest details of your life. Your darkest and happiest memories… vivid details of your past…your emotions … Guess it's not exactly a roller coaster ride you dreamt for your first time , especially with me and my horrific past , huh? "

He nuzzled her affectionately , kissing her on the nape of her neck as he finished explaining his dilemma to her . He was relieved that he had finally came clean to her. Well… At least they could share a kiss … or a cuddle when she was as big as him and a transformer…

"Trust me Alexis, I love you too much to do this . I don't want you to be ashamed of me .I don't want to hurt you."

For a long while, she did not protest to his decision and let out a low moan , melting into his warm kisses and nipping on her neck. He stopped when she called out his name, gently yet suddenly...

" Starscream?"

" Ye.. yes?"

He stammered a reply. It was the same voice that came to his defense long ago when the Autobots were debating about letting him stay, or sending him packing. The same voice that never fail to send his spark beating faster , and slower at the same time.

" I told you , you are NOT a monster. If you love me, let me share your every pain and joy as you share mine. I didn't exactly have a happy past either…"

Their optics met each other. There was a long awkward moment of silence. She was ready to take their relationship to the next step, even though she knew what she was going to face.

" Really? You serious about this Alexis?"

" Never been more "

With her decision unwavering , he decided there was no point stopping now when the both of them hunger for each other this badly. There were no walls , no barriers , no next times…

" Well then…"

He whispered seductively into her audio receptor what she was supposed to do. She chuckled and closed her eyes . Soon enough , her chestplate parted, and her beautiful, blue spark was exposed to him. Hers , as a femme , was a lot smaller than his. He teased and traced her precious life source with his servo .

" Thanks for this chance Alexis . You are beautiful…"

Starscream mumbled as he planted a kiss on her exposed spark. For her , the sensation was almost too much to bear. When the Autobots told the human allies that a spark Is THE most sensitive area of a transformer … she had NO idea of that statement , until then.

She let out a low satisfied moan as he continued to fondle with her spark until he could feel it was dripping with lubricant and wet enough for his entry. He was impatient , but he had to remind himself there was another crucial step in order for him to fully bond with her.

After he was done , he gently unplugged his interface cord and handed the dark colored cable to her.

" This will hurt a little as we connect " He continued whispering to her and guiding her as she held the cable in her hand. Suddenly, he found he couldn't control his arousal any longer . A jet of mech fluid spewed from his interface cord and stained her servo that was gripping it.

"Sorry " he apologize sheepishly , but his eyes widen with shock when she flashed him a seductive grin , and cleaned up the " mess" by literally licking them away with her glossa.

* * *

><p><em>That was SO not the Alexis I knew…<em>

_I never knew the sweet gentle thing has a naughty side deep beneath her after all . She was a fast learner, and soon, she was driving me crazy with her sensuous licking on the tip of my sensitive chord._

_Just don't ask me how my own mec fluid taste like. _

_I was still drown in pleasure when she finished cleaning the both of us up - barely in time to catch what she said with her soft , shaky voice._

"_I'm done. I can take it darling "_

_Without any warning after he statement, she connected me to her port. And words just can't describe the pleasure…_

_I've had dreams of interfacing with my beautiful Alexis , but the real deal and the magical moment right then was everything I dreamt of ,even much more _

_She felt so wet, so sticky hot ,and so …tight fitting .She hissed as my interface chord pierce the thin protective steel casing of her port that was the signature of every virgin femme - and that was just the beginning. Her muscles tensed as her servo subconsciously let go and dropped the cable. _

_She was wrong… her system obviously can't handle it . Her fragile frame convulsed under me as jolts of pleasurable electric surge passed through our metallic bodies . My interface cord soon instinctively wriggled and burrowed deeper into her port after the connection was made. The pleasure was too much for her. Her hissing soon turned to a loud scream that broke the silence of the night._

_As for me , needless to say after 7 long years of pent up lust for her , I was driven to the edge of madness…My system felt it was on the verge of a supernova explosion . All I could do was whisper and soothe her with countless " I love you"s . But I was not fairing any better…_

_Frag , she tasted SO slagging good as my mech fluid found its proper release in her .I could have sworn cybernet and playbot weren't even 1 percent close in describing the sensation of bonding- especially with someone you TRULY love ._

_No wonder some of my fellow decepticons are driven mad by their longing for this wonderful sensation , so much so they even resorted to raping femmes or even other mech to satisfy their lust. I was glad I didn't follow them down that path ._

_It was out of control , blazing sensation right from the tip of my cable to my helm .Soon , as embarrassing as it was , my loud screaming joined hers in the heat of the night._

_It took a long time both of us slightly regain our composure . Then came the "main event ". I sat my beautiful Alexis down . My huge frame pinning hers against the bolder. My cockpit pressed very tightly against hers chestplate. I realize what was coming next will break the final barrier between us as lovers._

" _I .. I …love you"_

_With the only final soothing words I could muster to prepare her for the next wave of pleasure , I decided to take a huge gamble and became the first( and primus willing , the last ) to claim my darling Alexis as I plunged my spark deep and hard into her waiting valve…_

* * *

><p>The piercing scream that escaped her synthesizers for the second time of the night reminded him that it was too much for her system to bear. He hesitated. His shaky voice whispering into her audio receptors, calming her down with sweet endearments .For a moment , her whole body went limp, optics offlined and lubricants leaking from her optics thanks to the pain and pleasure combined.<p>

" I'm sorry …"

Starscream felt so guilty of hurting Alexis , but to his surprise , she came to her senses just as he uttered that statement. She responded by wrapping her servos tightly against his backplate , and flashing him a warm smile.

" Don't stop . I NEED you darling , Need you so badly"

His eyes widen with shock as she nuzzled him gently at the nape of his neck

He couldn't believe his audio receptor she wanted MORE after the painful experience she had moments ago. He worried look been replace by a crimson red blush on his faceplate. He was seriously embarrassed of his carelessness for putting his new lover under such pain.

" I'll try to be more gentle" he said as he consumed her with another one of his hungry kisses.

Moments later , Starscream noticed the pain was lesser through the glimmer of her optic. He could also feel how her system hungers for him as their spark merged. and he was ready to go through the notions again.

A small but bright purple glow escaped from the nook and crannies between their chest as Starscream started thrusting his spark into Alexis .Surges of data streamed through the connection they made. Alexis was learning fast how on how to pleasure both herself and her new lover. Her servos sometimes pawing and feeling Starscream's sensitive backplate and wings censors ,sometimes grabbing his backplate and aft closer to increase their contact as their spark continue to grind and merge with each other.

Very soon, the purple glow became brighter . Sparkles of fireworks and electric charge began escaping their chest as Starscream's thrusting became wilder and harder . Both transformers were convulsing with sheer ecstasy ,reaching the prospect of an overload.

And then, the magical moment finally happened. The moment the lovers are truly one - bonded in body and in soul…


	16. Chapter 9b:Passionate Memories

**Hi , hopefully im able to upload more before Christmas. This chapter was fun to write! but supertough thanks to my part time job ! Creative juices are there... i just didn't have the time to pen it down.**

**My students are a hell to deal with. But at least im having a two weeks break from them to concentrate on my PHD and also this writing XD.**

**This is SO against my christian mantra that Starscream and Alexis get down and dirty BEFORE marriage , but considering the circumstances , i guess i did some thing fair for them, as you might never know when the both get to meet each other again after they return to their clans :(.**

**and oh Darkbutterfly, sorry my e mail was hacked and i had trouble messaging as i rarely log in here. but if you are reading this , you have no idea whats coming up on the next chapter :D.**

**CHAPTER 9: PASSIONATE MEMORIES ( PART TWO )**

_Taking the form of a shukoi Su- 35 s as a disguise on planet earth , I am capable of breaking subsonic speed and reaching Mach 2 during a good flight. The rush of the wind against your cockpit and wings is tremendously rewarding._

_I guess only a trained organic military pilot could roughly understand the experience of a good flight as they strap up tight and safe inside a military jet like me while doing their stunt dive._

_But asides the speed , the similarity ends there . As expected ,there was nothing pleasant while Alexis and I reached that "magical stage" of full bonding. Endless skies of dark memories blazed across my processor. To make matters worst, the ride was directly connected to our emotions…_

* * *

><p>FLASH<p>

Brave,inquisitive , independent … three words summarized Alexis as Starscream accessed her emotions .

He learned about her dream to be a politician and maybe , change the fate of her home planet. He also learned of her wish that human beings and transformers live peacefully side by side. Decepticons and Autobots alike.

He was sure with her charisma and sharp wits that she would make her dream a reality someday. This is HIS Alexis , so strong , so invisible ,so unbreakable … until he saw how neglected and how fragile the inner woman she was deep inside -thanks to fate making her an orphan at such a young age …

Starscream absorbed Alexis's memories. The car accident that claimed her parents. The anguish . The trauma she experienced as a little girl… but those were only the beginning of her nightmare…

INTERNAL LOG 13152

" HELP ! HELP ! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Alexis had to control herself from joining the piercing scream or she would blow her own cover.

Sunshine Elementary School And Orphange – a sweet , innocent looking " heaven" for kids her age ran by a local church. There were big playgrounds, plenty of toys and candies ,and many new friends that Alexis met during class. It was a big, regular elementry school , as well as an orphanage that offers a home to unfortunate kids like her.

No one except the residents of the orphanage ever realized that the place was a completely different place at night, when regular kids are at home with their loving parents , tucked into bed with their favourite bedtime story ...

She was at the orphanage for a week or so after the death of her parents , but it felt like an eternal nightmare. She trembled and shivered , hiding herself well inside the dark closet. Even so, she knew she was a little mouse , and try as she might – it was a matter of time before the cat decided that she was the next target..

Her heart thumped wildly as she witnessed things she was not supposed to for a little girl her age. She was barely 6-7 years old , too young to even know what is going on , but she knew something had to be done as her friend suffered deeply thanks to the nightly horror.

Reverend Bernard entered the room and locked the door behind him . The middle aged man started stripping off his t shirt in front of her panic striken friend.

Her friend , Charloette , was a long time resident at the orphanage. Labeled as "suffering from childhood depression", no loving family wanted to adopt her. At first , even though Alexis did not know much about medical term -it seemed that the warning made sense . Charloette was an odd and unfriendly character. From the moment they met , she kept on urging Alexis to find another orphange while she still had the chance. She also tried every trick on her sleeve to make Alexis's stay at the orphanage as miserable as she could.

Snatching away her favourite doll, messing up her drawings , teasing her in front of her friends, tearing off the sleeve of her t shirt to review her scar…

Alexis was patient , as she digged depper and tried to befriend Charloette, she could clearly see the hidden reason that her new friend was actually trying to protect her .

" Stay still ,little angel…"

"Father , it hurts!"

" No , soon you will learn to enjoy this…"

She braved herself to peek out the tiny crack of the closet, and saw Charloette was flung onto the small bed , immobilized, and stripped off her modesty by a figure far stronger and larger then her.

The reverend had painted a picture of himself as a perfect family man and religious figure. He also did plenty of publicity and charity work for the orphange run by the church, making it all the harder to believe his dark side and hunger for the flesh of innocent children .

" Stop that Father Bernard... please … you are hurting me !"

" Nonsence , you are clearly enjoying this. Remember , this is our 'little secret'"

" HELP … HELP ME PLEASE"

"No one is hear to listen to your scream"

Reverend Bernard gave a hard slap that silence a wailing Charloette. Like a hungry lion feasting on a little lamb , the reverend was soon ravaging his "little angel ",but he was wrong to overlook a hidden Alexis and another small detail

For long , Charloette was trapped and lost of what to do with the reverend's abuse , and finally decided to confide in Alexis. Alexis was determined to help her friend. Gradually , she noticed the reverend usually brought his cellphone around . He was also quite careless with the gadget, leaving it either in the pocket of his t- shirt , trousers , or simply on the study table. This time , it was giving a soft glow beneath his t shirt , flung below the bed and not far from the cupboard that she was hiding.

Alexis knew it was then or never .Seizing the opportunity , she slowly crept towards the cellphone , and brought it back to the safety of the closet. She tried her best to ignore Charlotte's relentless screaming an whailing as her friend was voilated without mercy.

" Hang on Charlotte , be strong"

A stream of tears escaped her eyes as she whispered , hoping her friend could hear her.

Tiny, unsteady hands that barely knew how to use a cellphone tremble as she punched in the familiar distress number that her parents had thought her before they passed away

999.

It was going on well, and she was relieved to reach a kind female operator.

" Hel… lo_"

Suddenly , there was a lound yelp – and she was barely in time to react to the warning

" LOOK OUT ALEXIS!"

The closet door swung open , and Alexis dropped the cellphone with the opertor still on the line as she came face to face with the monster.

" You little fXXXin' fool". Reverend Bernard cursed as he lunged towards Alexis and the cellphone. Alexis was fast, evading him before he had a chance to grab ahold of her.

She burst out from the cupboard , but was soon trapped by the locked door . With the cellphone back in his hand , Reverend Bernard flashed Alexis an evil grin , he held up his cellphone towards her, clearly showing her that her efforts were futile and the call she made to the police station was terminated . He slowly walked towards Alexis and finally managed to capture her.

She struggled against him with all her might , but she was no match against the pair of big , muscular arms that wrapped around her.

"You ARE a naughthy little busybody aren't you? Well , why not join in the fun!"the reverend flung Alexis's small and fragile body right onto the bed .

She landed beside Charloette . Clothed only by a blanket and still in pain after being voilated, Charloette huddled close to her as they prepared for the worst .

" You know? I LOVE you .That was why I took you in! Is this the way you thank people that LOVE you? "Reverend Bernard rasped as he approach the girls .

The reverend's bloodthirsty eyes switched target from his formal victim as he started closing in on her . He tore her pyjama and started to undress her.

" Leave her alone!" Charloette tried to distract a the reverend by punching him with all her might, only to be shoved down the bed.

KABAAAAAMM!

When things seems hopeless , there were sudden gun shots .The bedroom door literally came down seconds later with a voilent kick.

" POLICE! FREEZE!"

The two words brought huge relieve to Alexis and Charloette. It turned out the police managed to register the distress call and home in on it.

Thanks to Alexis's quick thinking ,The reverend was arrested for his deeds. She might be small and young , but her quick wits saved many young children from being victims of the beast.

The police decided to shut down Sunshine Elementary School And Orphange , sending most of the orphans to more responsible boarding schools, or having them adopted as soon as possible.

In a way , Starscream was deeply hurt that his beautiful Alexis was robbed off her childhood after witnessing so much trauma. but he was nonetheless grateful that she became a heroine , and that this incident had not made Alexis suffer emotionally ( unlike the death of her parents ) or made her less fearful of approaching men.

As for himself , he knew some of his clan members were not very different from Reverend Bernard, even though they are a different species. Once again , he was glad he didn't follow them down the gruesome path.

The police ended up locating one of Alexis's living relatives , and decided to send her from her hometown in New York to a small village where her uncle is .Alexis bit a tearful farewell to Charloette, who thanked her for ending her nightmare.

Little did she knew her life was about to change forever as the small remote village was where she met the rest of the human allies , and the autobots.

* * *

><p>INTERNAL LOG 45126<p>

"Yeah, so what ?" A human male figure slouched lazily on the couch . On his hand was an invitation card of some sort that Alexis had handed him moments ago. Two years had passed since she was adopted. Her excited yet happy look was shattered by his nonchalant reply. He put down the invitation card on the coffee table beside them and gaped his mouth , yawning and stretching himself as he turned his attention back to the television.

She already expected the reaction and reply , but it wouldn't hurt to give one last try.

"…but uncle , I won ! I want you to take me to the prizewinner's reception"

" Any cash prize ? " he ignored her excitement and shot a boring glare at her . She was interrupting his favourite television program, and he was getting irritated .

"Well, It's an honor. My art teacher said my sketch is nice , and she put it into this year's life study competition. I never expect that , after all there were thousands of entries. Some were really good … I didn't know it made it into the show _"

" ANY. CASH. PRIZES ?" He only wanted one answer – and she was not giving it to him.

" Not technically , but you do get a hamper . More junkfoods for your afternoon tea " she finally admitted and flashed him a grin . Her shook his head in dismay.

"So , what's that worth? It wouldn't help pay the bills . Useless girl . When I'm your age , I was already working . I got a job washing car at a nearby patrol station. Money was tight when mom and dad divorced" He tuned the volume of the television to deafening level , and she was left standing beside him , shocked , hurt , and confused.

She could wait till her aunt returns from her grocery shopping , but what's the point? She knew her answer would be the same as her uncle.

She could barely block out the hurt , the shame , but she didn't want to let her uncle see her crying . She excused herself to go out for a walk , and disappeared from the living room .

She could hear her uncle cursing behind her back , even though his voice was drown by the television and barely audible to her.

" Stupid girl… WHY should I be the one to take of her after Elaine and George pass away?That fuckin' orphanage and those fuckin' policemen! She is just a waste . I took her because I thought George and Elaine at least left SOMETHING for her! "

" It was just some dumb drawing"

She left him lamenting , and went for the much needed walk. She saw a car pull out at a nearby house . A little girl around her age got out of the car and chatter excitedly, showing her mom what she did in art class that day. It looked like a sketch of her family or some sort which was crumbled under her careless handling . The mother's face beamed with pride as she took the picture from the daughter , straighten it up , and carried it in the house as if it was the Mona Lisa .

" Mom , dad , I miss you everyday. I wish you were alive come back . I need you so much."

Watching that picture perfect moment of family life, she couldn't take it any went in search of a secluded spot behind a tree , and cried her heart out …

That was her life after the accident …lonely , shoved between uncaring relatives At least she was safe from the insane reverend and the horrific fate she was about to face in the orphanage…

* * *

><p>FLASH<p>

INTERNAL LOG 67123

A blue and red truck stood solemnly with her as she laid some flowers at her parents' graveyard. She hugged the massive truck, thanking him for what he had done . It dawned upon Starscream as he read her memories that the truck was the Autobot leader in his vehicle mode , but he was amazed that a busy leader like him could find time to mingle with his subordinates .

Optimus Prime wasn't exactly sure what he could do to replace what Alexis had lost , but he tried his best. From the moment she met the Autobot clans , she was relieved she finally found someone she could confide in. Comforting giant servos were there to dry her tears whenever she had a bad day…

It felt like it happened just yesterday .The memories were so real that Starscream had to remind himself that it had been seven long stellar cycles Optimus Prime had joined the well of all sparks.

He saw through her memories as she watched the white , lifeless figure exploded in front of her through the big mainframe of the autobot command center .He could feel her pain … her agony as she watched Optimus terminated before her very eyes.

Just as she found hope and someone who finally cared , she was robbed off the father she never had … and it was all his fault… all his…

* * *

><p>FLASH<p>

INTERNAL LOG 73158

She couldn't sleep for the night , and went for a stroll around the Steelheaven – the proud flagship of the autobots . Guided solely by the moonlight ,the narrow hallway was eerily silent and dark as everyone in the base were soundly asleep- or recharging.

Undeterred , she walked on until she reached the far opposite of the enormous base which housed not less then 50 bots - mechs , femmes along the former Axalon members and human allies. It seemed like it was going to be a long boring night with hardly any excitement, until she heard loud , guttural snores coming from the office. The large door of the office was left slightly ajar , and it was clear that the sound escaped the gap of the unlocked door.

The gap might be small for a transformer , but to her , it was beyond huge. Curious , she cautiously walked towards the office for a little investigation …

Bathed by the moonlight , was a young bot with a sleek black and gold paintjob slumped against his own office table . Alexendra chuckled , as it was soon clear to her who had been in the office and accidentally fallen asleep while doing some " extra credits".

Prowl … the residential workaholic of the troop. The young elite guard was clearly overworking himself . Alexandra could see his huge datapad conveniently used as his makeshift pillow .

She was about to leave the sleeping cop alone , when suddenly -

" Comeon Prowl … take ah fraggin' break! Yu been worhkin' all day!"

Prowl and Alexis were scared the living daylight ( or rather- nightlight) out of them when a white mech jumped out of the shadows and shamelessly snatched the datapad off Prowl's servos

"It's my first week being an elite guard . I need to make an impression. Give that back Jazz!" Prowl quickly rubbed his droopy optic and jerked to his senses , realizing what was at stake and held in Jazz's hand was a week of HIS personal research and encrypted datas.

In NO circumstances that damn comrade of his was getting hold of them and messing with HIS datapad

"Eww… gross !"Jazz exclaimed as he wiped off some lubricants that Prowl accidentally spewed over his datapad when he was sound asleep. Then, with a mocking voice full of confidence , and using the datapad as a lure , Jazz blew a raspberry at Prowl and challenged the young workaholic cop to join him in a game .

" Come and get it!" Jazz pranced around like a little sparkling , urging Prowl to take a momentary break from his challenging duty.

Just as Jazz hoped, Prowl finally had enough . He stood up to face his "perpetrator" . With a sudden lunge, Prowl tried to snatch the datapad back from his cheeky comrade, knocking down the first of many racks for the night . Soon, there was a wild , chaotic chase going around the office . Racks full of books and datapads were soon on the office floor . Huge papers littered and flew across the office . One slipped right out of the office door and landed just right beside Alexis. Suddenly , Prowl grew careless and accidentally tripped on the huge office chair , knocking Jazz and himself down the office floor.

With a loud thud , the transformers ended up in a tangled mesh of black and white beneath the office table. The datapad was flung far away from Prowl. Being so roughly handled , Alexis wonder if it was still functioning , but Prowl seem to have momentarily forgotten about the gadget. For a long while , time stood still as the two bots were drown in each other's warm embrace .

Optimus once told her it is not uncommon to have a pair of Autobot mechs being sparkmates. Transformers are more open to relationship of the same gender compared to human beings , and can even reproduce in relationships like this . However , it was the first time she witness something bizarre like this up close and personal.

" Oh Jazz , tell me what can I do to make you more serious with your duty" Prowl spoke after a long while , pinning his cheeky comrade down with his servos .

" All work and noh play makes a dull 'boy , yah dig ? Besides , who's the senior here ?"Jazz taunted Prowl playfully .

" That doesn't mean you can boss me around , you damn cheeky _"

before Prowl could finish his sentence , Jazz slammed his lips onto his comrade and lover . They ended up with a long , lingering kiss before they reluctantly part , both breathless and panting from the powerful sensation of the kiss .

" Crazy…" Jazz exclaimed and chuckled , eyes still fixed lovingly on his partner.

"You win" Prowl smiled and finally admitted his defeat ." I should have paid more attention to you rather than my damn work. I almost forgot what's more important in my life. Jazz , how can I make it up to you?"

Suddenly , Jazz struggled underneath Prowl's grasp . There was a rough tussle on the ground as he overpowered Prowl , and managed to wriggle and muscle his way out of his grasp . At long last , he managed to flip Prowl over . The playful saboteur was suddenly dominating his mate instead, and had him helplessly pinned down the ground.

" This " Jazz said as he repeatedly planted sensual kisses on the nape of his lover's neck. , and Prowl let out a low ,satisfied moan .

" Lighten up okay Prowl ? Ya dig ? That's all ah ask . ah love you. "

" I love you too , Jazz ." Prowl responded to his lover with a light kiss on his faceplate, before his eyes widen with sudden realization of the mess they just made in the office .

" Sentinel ! Ultra Magnus ! Our superiors … what will they say _" Prowl's attention directed to his very own office table , before he was distracted once again by Jazz and his relentless demand for his kisses. With a low moan , Prowl signed as he knew the both of couldn't hold their urges much longer.

" We will take care of that later. Now , shut the frag up and enjoy this…"

Jazz whispered a breathless curse and smiled at Jazz.

Alexis knew what was coming next as Prowl succumbed to Jazz's command . He laid incredibly still as He willed his chestplate to slide open , and revealed his spark to his lover. Both transformers never realized that a pair of eyes was silently watching their every move.

She left the lovers alone to enjoy their private moments. She had a disturbing yet exciting night, and decided she tire herself enough for a long , satisfying sleep.

The tender moment between the odd couple made her smiled from cheek to cheek as she walked back to her quarters. Suddenly , she felt a painful stab in her heart. The sweet moment between Prowl and Jazz compelled her to take her green pendant out from her pocket.

HIM. She couldn't stop thinking about him , again.

She was thrown into the harsh light of reality. Even if she managed to find Starscream again , did he ever love him back? What were the chances of their relationship ever working? She is a human ally . He was the Second in Command of the Decepticons. Where would they even start?

She loved him. She loved him SO much. She couldn't help it , even she realized It was a relationship way beyond Romeo and Juliet or Anthony and Cleopatra. WHY was life so unfair that the man she loved wasn't even her species , and worst , her sworn enemy ?

"What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do…<p>

Dear Starscream… Why did you have to go? I trust whatever you did was unintentional. That's why im on this trip to Cybertron to seek you along with the truth.

Please come back to the autobots and me Starscream, I love you"

She was soon back to her room and written her feelings for him on a piece of paper , tears leaking uncontrollably for her eyes,and stained her beautiful handwritings.

It was not long that she completed her notes. She wiped her tears , and folded the piece of paper. It joined the stash of note which she stored neatly in her drawer . Sometimes she was optimistic they would meet again , and she would eventually tell him how she feel . Most of the time , she would just sing, write and cry herself to sleep . It hurt her… it hurt her so bad.

Cold… The feelings of emptiness and loneliness had consumed her as much as him throughout the years .

" SLAG… if only I knew this Alexis… if only I knew. Im sorry… Im sorry!"

Starscream cursed himself amidst the horrific and solemn slideshows.

He shouldn't have left her and the Autobots… shouldn't have ignore that strange feeling and told her how he felt... shouldn't have made her suffer for all those long lonely years … shouldn't have…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE : REAL IN RIO ( OR REAL IN PRAXUS ) adapted from RIO soundtrack ( i LOVE the song! )<strong>

**and i highly urge you to listen to cascada - what hurts the most ( the CANDLELIGHT or slow version) while reading this ... because i can totally picture Alexis singing that to Starscream. 3**


	17. Chapter 9c:Passionate Memories

**CHAPTER 9: PASSIONATE MEMORIES ( PART THREE )**

FLASH

It was Starscream's turn. He was fighting his primal urges by holding his darkest memory at the back of his processor as long as he could from Alexis , but he was slowly failing to do so .

" Open y… yourself to me darling . Don't fight it . I love you" .

He could hear her calling out to him amidst this strange whirlwind of emotion and slideshow.

Slowly , fragments of his memories and his emotions started to seep into her.

She felt his emotions as he started off as a rookie. Strong, cocky and ruthless. The intense need of dominating the universe and to destroy was hardwired in his circuit, before he fell in love with her and learned that life is sacred

FLASH …

INTERNAL LOG 00346

"All the bots of the city ,

Do what we love most of all

We are the best at rhythm and building ,

that why we love carnivale …

Loving our life in the city ,

Everything's here for us ,

Give thanks to Primus ,

cause this is our home ,

Magic can happen for Praxus,

In Praxus

All by itself.

You can see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else..."

His memories brought her to the golden age of Cybertron , when Praxus was a brimming city of science ,technology and culture. The Autobots were singing and having a parade. It was a proud moment for them as they were having a carnival , celebrating the completion of the helix garden in honor of Primus .

It was a beautiful garden , where thousands of blue crystal hung suspended in methane gas. The garden also emits a special soothing sound which calmed down the transformers after a hard day for work . The garden was truly a sacred place to meditate to Primus , or to enjoy a moment of reprieve.

The Autobots couldn't wait till the official opening of the garden … when suddenly …

KABAMM!

" DECEPTICONS ! ATTACKKKK! SEIZE THEIR MINICONS"

There were gunshot , screaming … chaos … and the happy ceremony was crashed by unwelcomed visitors…

The Autobots called in reinforcement , but their opponent simply overwhelmed them.

He had been stalking the ceremony , and he launched an aerial assault under Megatron's order . With his leader's greenlight , he was soon dive-bombing and plucking the minicons from their Autobots partners from midair , terminating anyone who dared stand in his way. His null laser cannon started a fierce fire right in the middle of the parade.

Very soon… the grand metropolis was a decimated wasteland under the Decepticon's command. The beautiful garden became nothing more than a huge heap of smashed blue crystal. Families were torn apart. Metallic bodies and mech fluid littered the ground as far as the eyes can see. The Autobots were either terminated , or fled from the city which was once their home.

That was his way of life for eons , apart from indulging in high grade energon , and flinging with the femmes ( though he treated them with more respect than his Decepticon brethrens).

* * *

><p>FLASH …<p>

INTERNAL LOG 13678

The Decepticons discovered from some ancient scripts that planet earth was a goldmine for dormant minicons . They found out the minicon's ship crash landed on it millions of years ago. By that time , he risen in status and rank as the second in command of his clan . He was hand selected by Megatron to follow him on a " minicon treasure hunt " . They set up a base in the moon. Little did they know , the Autobots followed them all the way to planet earth too. They were ready to defend the minicons - upgraded to capable warriors just as the Decepticons were.

The infiltration on earth began swiftly and silently .One late night ,he sneaked into the Russian military base and chosen a red shukoi su-35 as his alternate form to blend in with earth vehicles . He was the last thing that several guard at the military base seen on that night as he terminated them - leaving no sign of the Decepticon's existence on planet earth.

For long , his programming remained the same - capture the minicons , and terminate the Autobots and anyone on their side . He even tried to kill Alexis the first time he met her , just to get to Highwire, Rad's personal minicon. It was lucky Hotshot stopped him in doing so.

Sometimes the Decepticons did have the upper hand in this neverending war, but most of the time , their clan will end up with crushing defeat. The Autobots gradually gained possession the skyboom shield and more minicons. That was when trouble started - When losing became far too frequent and unbearable for his clan…

His life was about to change when Megatron called him in for a "personal" meeting in a highly secured room , locking just the both of them inside .

" WHAT was your problem soldier?" Megatron rasped in anger.

Startled, he tried to ask for an explanation of where he went wrong during battle that enraged his leader so badly, only to ended up with a hard punch right on his faceplate.

" I was just following your orders sir …"

" And you even fail miserably at that, didn't you ?"

She could feel his excruciating pain as he crawled helplessly on the steel floorings after the hard hit , unable to stand up on his feet. She could feel his confusion and hesitation to strike back - because he been programmed to obey his leader. She could hear the tyrant's sickening ,thick voice still haunting his processors as he treated him not more than a soccer ball…She could even feel the warmness of the purplish liquid that flowed from his wounds and dripped onto the flooring…

His mech fluid… the equivalent of live giving blood if he was a human.

" Just looking at your ignorance repulses me to core!"

SMACK!

" You are a disgrace to the Decepticon race, slag .You deserved to be DESTROYED !"

WHAM!

The last thing he saw was Demolisher, his comrade , who managed to blast through the tightly secured door before Megatron had more time to finish him off…

He was left battered , bruised and in critical condition . He woke up in the decepticon medbay, confused and weakened by the incident, though still lucky to be online and on system support . As he made a slow, painful recovery throughout the weeks without proper medical care , he acquired some new emotions a Decepticon wasn't supposed to feel .He was no longer prideful of following his programming . Not a day past by since that incident that he was not haunted by a nagging feeling. That nagging feeling that he was following a wrong purpose in life all those eons.

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

INTERNAL LOG 52343

" WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED ME MEGATRON ! WHY? WHY ? WHY?"

He has sucessfully distracted the autobot clans long enough to set up a decoy for the decepticons to steal the requirm blaster- but he paid the ultimate price on that very mission. As the autobot realized the trap and promptly returned to their base , he was left alone to rust in the heavy rain. He screamed his spark out at the raining sky, and allowed himself to be drenched by the falling waters for a long while .Never before he felt so low and humiliated in his eons of life .

He was their second in command . Didn't Megatron , or ANY of his comrade noticed that he needed help and was left ALL alone ?

Later , he took the long route back home to the lunar base . He learned that his clan successfully robbed the requiem blaster from the Autobots and even mortally injured one of their soldier, Smokescreen. Things went according to plan after all!

He threw a hissing fit at Thrust , but Megatron ordered him to stop the fight , and EVEN complimented he was a good soldier. He allowed his anger to subdue by going for a good rest with the starsaber minicons. He was prepared to return them when he heard a conversation going on in the throne room . Little did he expect what his audio receptor was about to register…

"Well, at least we know who we'll send in first the next time we run into the Autobots. Heh. Yes, I agree, sir. We should keep Starscream around a little longer." Trust chuckled at his foolishness of being the scrape goat of his team , never realizing that he was hiding behind the a dark corner of the throneroom , listening to every bit of his conversation with Megatron.

"Poor Starscream doesn't have a clue to what he's gotten himself into, does he? Care for some high-grade?" Megatron held up a purplish energon cube , and offered another to Thrust. They both toast in victory of their success in snagging the requiem blaster from the autobots.

"I have so much to learn from you, sir. I admire your ability to be so cold, even if it means sacrificing one of your own men."

That statement Megatron uttered was the last straw…

Alexis was so busy helping the autobots cleaning up the mess ,and worrying about Smokescreen's spark which was hanging in balance. Little did she knew his side of the story and how much he had suffered too, until his memory was exposed to him…

Being connected to him, she could feel his doubt … his hurt… his overwhelming anger of being oppressed …WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY him ? He did nothing wrong all those while but being a loyal soldier to his clan…

Finally , he couldn't take it any longer , and lashed out at his own clan…

* * *

><p>FLASH..<p>

INTERNAL LOG 67342

Of all the mourning and the last respects the Autobots paid for their demised leader . Alexis was surprised someone felt the pain as much as they did when Optimus Prime laid down his life for planet earth…

Him.

A decepticon . The Second in command of the Decepticon army . The supreme air commander of the Decepticon. The sworn enemy of the Autobots …

He betrayed the Autobots and returned to the Decepticon, bringing the sacred weapons back into their hands, thinking he was able to get even with Megatron at last.

He never knew the nightmare was about to begin.

"I'm solely counting on you Starscream . Set the sight of the Hydra Cannon for our new target... Planet Earth. " Megatron ordered him specifically to handle the weapon as the ultimate test of his loyalty to his clan .

"I know Megatron wants to get the Autobots. Why does he have to destroy the whole planet? I can't let this happen. There are too many innocent people down there. My friends are down there. SHE is there … But if I refuse, Megatron will surely cut me down. We're almost in position. What should I do? "

No one in the whole universe would ever understand his inner struggle. She could feel how his spark is torn between doing what he was programmed to do .

Though it ended up that he was not technically the one who fired the shot which terminated Optimus , he couldn't escape the fact that the Decepticons wouldn't succeed in ridding the autobot leader without his help.

That fateful evening , after the great Autobot leader sacrificed himself to save planet earth from the deadly blast of the hydra cannon , he retired to his quarters in a somber mood while others were celebrating their victory with a feast . He curled up in his recharge berth, She could feel the pain , the guilt and the shame that almost ripped his spark to shreds.

" I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you Optimus…

Forgive me…

Please Primus… after all I done , I don't deserve her.

help me let her go .

I can't love … I can only hurt…

FRAG IT !

I HATE MYSELF!"

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

_As sudden as it came, the nightmare was over. All our hurtful , dark memories were revealed to each other . No longer in stasis , Alexis was so overwhelmed with emotion when her systems came back online. She writhed and struggled with all her might under me- bad move._

_Since my fragging spark was still buried deep inside her. Her action literally gave a deep, painful jolt that shocked my system back online. _

_The moment I opened my optics,__ I instantly regret first regret of letting Alexis talk me into this…I love her too much to see her undergo such suffering. Her actions spoke volume how much she was willing to undergo for our relationship._

_She was screaming like a little sparkling , lubricants leaking uncontralably from her eyes. I felt horrible that all I could do to ease my lover's suffering was to pin her down and hug her tight. It was a pitiful attempt as she was shivering uncontrollably , and all I could give her was the warmth my own cold metallic body could offer her and tell her how much I love her. _

_Some comfort I was when I was feeling just as cold and well up as her…_

_Gradually, she calmed down , and was able to whisper to me in a shaky voice._

" _Awful. Just awful. You must be so angry. If only someone had took more time to understand you." _

_We remained in comfort in each other's embrace . That statement took all of her strength. Neither of us said anything for a very long while . We rested ourselves against the bolder where we just bonded. As I dried the lubricant off her hurtful optics –what she said moments ago suddenly made me realize something._

_As dark and as horrific as my past might be ,my life had changed so much since I met her. She was my northern star . My strength . my new guiding light._

* * *

><p>" No…you are wrong Alexis . Someone did. Now that I had open my past to her , I feel I'm finally free. Let this be a new beginning for me , and for her … Remember this?"<p>

* * *

><p>FLASH…<p>

INTERNAL LOG 63423

" You don't have to leave. I think I can trust you, Starscream"

* * *

><p>Starscream smiled and nuzzled Alexis lovingly by the sensetive part of her neck plating. He played back the first moments when he met Alexis up close and personal . The first moments when her sweet , gentle voice came to his defense when he was about to walk away from the Autobots. Being so connected and bonded to him , She could feel how his spark soar with love for her when she stopped him leaving.<p>

" You are my light , Alexis . I was so lost without you." He confessed to her after his short , sweet memory was revealed to her.

His very words made her so glad she followed her heart . She had decided to follow him , right up to this stage where they were stranded on this strange land and been given that magical chance that they could become lovers. She couldn't have imagine what her life would be if she did not bump into him in that strange underground back in Cybertron.

It was fate. No… it was Godsend. Nights of lonely prayers finally answered in the strangest way.

" You are mine too , Starscream."

Never having enough of each other , the bots literally consumed each other once more with hungry kiss. He left no areas of his processor and memories firewalled and inaccessible to her , and suddenly , she felt one of his memories highly PIQUED her interest. She was in a playful mood , and decided to poke into it .

" Oh my , what do we have here ?" She broke the kiss and flashed him a cheeky grin.

" NO… Not that one ! " he gasped in horror as she tried to access something embarrassing , but he was too late to block it from her …

* * *

><p>ACESSING INTERNAL LOG 34169…<p>

FLASH

It was the same dream he had over … and over thanks to his mad longing to her. He was every bit himself - except he had shrunk to a minicon's size. She was in a satin white bridal dress , holding his hand in a church and in front of the altar . They were facing the vicar as he performed an all too familiar ritual to her…

"Alexis Thi Dang , do you take Starscream to be your husband?" The vicar turned towards her and popped her a question which she answered in confidence

" I do…"

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do"

""Starscream , do you take Alexis to be your wife ?" The vicar turned towards her and popped him the similar question he asked her …

" I do"…

That evening … she was still in her bridal dress when he carried her with his servos into their new apartment . They kissed as he gently laid her on top of their soft , new king sized bed and clambered on top of her. His finger fondled on the delicate buttons of her bridal dress as he started to undress her. As weird as it is between transformer and humans ,he was about to…

* * *

><p>She blinked her optic in surprise at what she had dug out from his memories . So that was his dream for most of the night as he recharge ? A big white wedding and then getting down and dirty with her?<p>

"Sorry…"He faceplate turn red hot , before he gain his composure and flashed her a cheeky grin.

" Usually , I thought only females dream like this…" she mused .

" So… uhhh… since you are here for real … Do you , Alexis Thi Dang , take Starscream , as your sparkmate ? Promising to love him until the day you join the well of all spark? "he ignored her statement and murmur lovingly into her audio receptor. It was the perfect chance to propose to her . It seemed a bit sudden , but he had no doubt that she was THE one for him , and they had waited long enough for this moment .

" Oh Starscream…Your have such a dirty processor… So that was your dream about EVERY night ? I'm not telling , till I ask someone to install an antivirus in YOUR programming " she pretended to be cross at him, shaking her head in dismay , but he could see she was on the verge of bursting into fits of laughter at his kinky dreams.

She will pay dearly for violating his private data …and then teasing him…

" Slag it Alexis , that's very … very mean "

He flashed her a sad look , before he pinned her tight against the bolder and thrust his spark , which he still didn't have the chance retract out of her, HARD and DEEP into her .

"Payback " had never been so sweet….

" STARSCREAM!"

She let out a sharp yelp , crying out his name as she surrendered her soul to him in the heat of the night. She realized he wanted to finish the job they started. She was drown in pleasure , letting out a loud moan as he started bearing his whole weight on her and thrusting into her again .

The lovers were at it , once again.

She felt so helpless , yet every bit of her body was screaming , and begging to be taken by him again . His waves of thrust , and streams of sweet , pleasurable data from their connection sent overwhelming bursts of energy that drove her circuits close to haywire .

Despite so , she kept a good resistance on herself from telling him the answer he wanted . As for him , looking at her pinned down and immobilized under his massive form only seem heighten his pleasure .A Decepticon loves to toy with his helpless "prey" .

" Do you?" He persisted and asked as his optic met hers . He knew he still have quite a lot of strength in him before his systems gave way , and slag if he was going to let any bit of him go to waste …

" Uh uh… Not telling darling." She whimpered and shook her head again , trembling at the overwhelming pleasure of their spark grinding at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Frag.<em>

_That lady , as gentle and innocent as she might be ,played another " hard to get" with me. I learned earlier on never to underestimate Alexis during interfacing !_

_She is always full of surprises , and that was why I loved her so much . I wanted __her as my sparkmate …to claim her as my own forever… to possess her_

_Possess …such a strong word so commonly used by the Decepticons , but yet such strong feeling wouldn't work if she had not chosen me – sinful , unworthy ,undeserving me . It was mutual- giving all my heart to her as she give hers wholly in return to me. _

_Deep inside , I knew what her answer was as I could feel her pent up love for me all these years radiating into my system. It was so intense , so powerful , so unconditional. The only "problem" was , I need to hear the answer verbally from HER. _

_I decided I was going to coax and " punish" that sweet , naughty thing with the sweet… sweet torture of yet another OVERLOAD - until she surrenders with her answer . With the worst thing that our system could handle being over, I am glad I could finally spark and frag her SO HARD AND GOOD that the both of us will not be able to stand and fly straight after we are done. _

_Unfortunately , there was another " problem" . She was so closely bonded to me , she could practically read my " cunning " plan as clear as a distress beacon. I was having a hard time… a hard yet extremely pleasurable time in doing so…_

* * *

><p>" D… do you?"<p>

" N…N…Not telling. Ma…ke me , you stupid Decepticon."

Alexis burst into fits of laughter as she teased Starscream. His thrusting became wilder and faster as he pressed her even tighter against the rock . The silence of the night was broken with loud metal scraping and the srcreams of two very aroused transfomers. Mech fluid leaked from their chestplate and stained the bolder where they were making love,right down to the grassy ground below them.

Starscream could feel his system revving and heating up to unbearable levels. His coolant was leaking uncontrollably . As a fighter jet in vehicle form , he was also equipped with one of the best cooling mechanism that an earth vehicle can provide, but even so ,his system was working in an overdrive, trying to cope with his rising temperature every second as his arousal went off the reel. His spark was almost one with hers , completing hers…

Soon, sparkles of fireworks and electric charge escaped their tightly welded chest once more, a sign that both transformer were pushing their body to the ultimate limit.

"Frag it woman, just spit it out . D…D … Do… you?" He let out a curse in utter bliss as his lovemaking gradually turned more vigorous and out ouf control.

" N….Never …STARSCREAAAAMM!"

He then felt a jolt of pleasure as she convolsed under him and cried out his name for the countless time of the night , but still , there was no answer to his question… and he was amazed by her "willpower".

It was a sweet torture not only for her , but for himself as well . It was then his internal systems started sending him distress signals , warning him that his body could no longer cope , and he was dangerously close to overheating and short circuiting himself .

He gritted his teeth as he decided a gamble on how far his and her body can go .He thrust his spark DEEP and HARD into her once more . It was lucky he did persist for an answer to his question , because third time is ALWAYS the charm, and she finally surrendered to his persistency

"YES STARSCREAM! I DO ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

" PRI… PRIMUS ALEXIS!"

That finally did it…

His last act made the both of them scream and collapse from overheating . Their entire body systems shut down and tripped, overwhelmed by the intense , powerful sensation of overloading.

* * *

><p>She woke up after a long while , trembling and shivering from the wonderful sensation of overloading . She found that she was still prepped against the rock with his warm body resting on top of her . He too , was slowly stirring to consciousness.<p>

" S… so that was bonding…" Her statement came out as a satisfied whimper as his optics flickered open.

" YES, It was … You are mine Alexis, as.. as I am yours . I love you " his managed to stammer a shaky reply

" Oh Starscream…"

* * *

><p><em>As my beloved Alexis flashed me a warm smile , and her emerald green optics met mine , I found myself lost in her loving gaze for the countless time . She was SO beautiful , It was for moments like that I never regretted committing my spark to her. I know it wouldn't be an easy ride together with the never ending war between the Autobots and the Decepticon , but I swear nothing in the whole universe could destroy our love for each other. <em>

_Nightmare. Pain. Pleasure . Passion. She been through so much together with me . As impossible as it is between human and transformer ,she was now finally MY lover , MY sparkmate - Or a human equavalant of a wife. And Primus willing ,she will be only MINE and MINE alone forever. _

_I regret I couldn't give her more . it would take a long time before our clans will accept our love. The Autobots will normally have elaborate ceremonies- just as humans do to celebrate a couple's love .But the , in the end , it's the thought that counts. We have only our love as our witness , but the well of allspark never felt that close in my eons of life._

* * *

><p>Starscream regained his strength and retracted his spark out of Alexis . He could feel her whole body tensed under him as he did so .After doing so , he unplugged his interface cord out of her port. As careful and gentle as he may ,his cable was so deeply rooted and swollen inside her port thanks to their intense bonding , It must have hurt even more than his spark leaving hers . She let out a loud scream and stream of lubricants leaked down her optics when he did so.<p>

"ARGHHH"

" Im sorry … Im sorry "

He never expected that extreme reaction and flashed her a guilty look. She merely smiled as she nuzzled his neck , signaling she was doing okay .

" Im fine darling . Lets rest a while and swim back to camp , there's something I want to show you. But you must be in your human form"

He stayed with her till he was assured that she recovered from the painful experience, only then did he willed his crimson red spark to return to its cavity , closing his cockpit. She flashed him a cheeky smile and copied him, returning her own spark back to her chestplate before drawing his head closer to her . He could only guess that that more surprises awaited for the night. For that moment , he was just contented lying against her chestplate , and feeling her spark beating in sync with his.

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	18. Chapter 10:Insatiable

**Oh Primus , you have no idea how much i enjoy writing this . I literally have to stop myself from over neglecting my PHD thesis during CHinese new year as i finish up this chapter. The love 3 . **

**I 've got few silent watchers for the last post . It shows there are people out there are reading " Forbidden Love" besides my lovely commenters like dark butterly . I was really elated .I put a lot of effort in this. Although i do wish they give me some RNR or PM me to strike a friendship :(.**

**Sorry it came so late for Christmas , but this came early and just in time for Chinese New VERY early Valentines.**

**Dedicated to the lovely dark butterly. **

**Till then , got to prepare for church tomorrow. Im the organist. **

**Happy Chinese New Year Everyone ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10:INSATIABLE <strong>

"So , what is it you wanted to show me ?" Starscream panted as his head bobbed in and out of the crystal clear water. He flashed a warm smile towards the ripple forming beside him , waiting for Alexis to surface.

Seconds later , Alexis burst to the surface of the water . Her rich , wet locks of hair accidently splashed some water onto Starscream's face.

" You'll see. Just let me get cleaned up first . You should too."

She chuckled as she took in a deep breath of air. Both of them were back to their campsite and spending the remaining of the night as humans. They were utterly exhausted after their long passionate ride and long swim back to their camp. But something tells him they were not quite done with each other yet.

Starscream followed Alexis playfully as she swam towards the sandy banks. Suddenly, a strange feeling hit him – a feeling that he never considered when he had thoughtlessly stripped himself off his jacket and pants to join Alexis for a swim …

* * *

><p><em>My name is Starscream ,second in command of the Decepticons , sparkmate of Alexis Thi Dang … and a very very "sorry" transformer to be stuck in organic form for the night…<em>

_Here was the situation…usually It was either i was back to my transformer self , with strong metallic chassis protecting me , or I was never without my navy blue jacket or pants for more than a few nanoclicks throughout this crazy adventure I had with Alexis . _

_What happened instead was , I was swimming and protected with only (what Alexis taught me) an under garment for male organics known as boxers. I felt strange and vulnerable - guess the feeling was roughly the same as exposing your spark to another transformer._

_I could see my clothing scattered not far away on the sandy bank of the well. They were just the way I left them before I join Alexis for a swim. In a few seconds , I would be able to reach them and rid myself of that uneasy feel . _

_But something stopped me…_

_Unlike me , my beautiful sparkmate- or rather , wife , wasn't in a rush to cloth herself up . Alexis was meticulously cleaning herself up by the bank . She was humming as she used the crystal clear waters of the well to wash her arms and her face, and then every glorious inch of her body._

_Keep in mind she reappeared in her original form just the same as when she left it , with only a little piece of dull , almost- organic- flesh- colored clothing covering her chestplate and another little shred of clothing , like my boxers , shielding the lower half of her body ._

_As usual ,in this form, especially when barely clothed , her softness , fragile and beauty never cease to drive my spark over the edge ._

_Though everything about her organic body is beautiful,I found my optics helplessly trailing down and feasting on the wonderful , mysterious… bit of her ches__

* * *

><p>" Darling , are you alright ?"<p>

She giggled when she realized Starscream was staring at her intently, jaw dropped and eyes opened wide . Slowly , as deeper realization hit her where his gaze was fixed upon, she couldn't help but resist herself from bursting into another fit of laughter at his dirty "processor ".

" There is something wrong with me … and im sorry I couldn't help staring at your_ " he complained nervously and let his sentence hang halfway , desperately trying to shake himself back to his senses.

That did it. She stopped cleaning herself . Her face turned crimson red. Despite all idea of modesty being thrown out the windows when Starscream finally became her spouse and bonded with her, she realized it was the first time the both of them were about to embark on something intimate in her natural form . Moments later , she regain her composure. She chuckled at his bluntness, struggling to form words in between as she pretended to shake her head in dismay

"Oh Starscream. You are experiencing some primal urges of a human. As your wife , let me show you how to ease it. That was the surprise I been planning ." Her giggle turned into a seductive grin as she opened her arms , slender fingers inviting him towards her and into her warm embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Ease my primal urges as an organic ?<em>

_Oh frag ! so that was what my naughty woman planning all along ?_

_If my guess was right , I was SO unprepared for this._

_I wadded obediently and nervously into her waiting arms , and she wasted no time enveloping me in her warm embrace._

_We hugged as she led me closer towards dry land. She urged me to relax in my organic form with tender kisses. Soon, we both got carried away and our kisses turns to ravenous , demanding ones . Subconsciously, I had pressed her against the sandy banks. __Human lust got the better of me again as my servos slowly travelled to her back and down to the hook that was keeping the slagging piece of clothing tightly wielded to her chestplate. I was ready to take off whatever piece spare parts that stands in my way of savoring her body._

_But there was one problem- I have to admit as much as I been dealing with Cybertronian and advanced technology – It was embarrassing I didn't know how to dismantle that piece of primitive organic technology ._

* * *

><p>Starscream pulled back .Giving Alexis that same confused look he had when he received his chamois.A look that never fails to bring a chuckle from his wife. Seconds later , he whispered sheepishly and nervously into her ear.<p>

" Alexis …I'm sorry. I am new to… you know… in this form?"

" So am I , but i hope this will turn out far better than your dreams. "

She coaxed him and gently guided his hand back to her waist and breast .He flashed her a nervous smile, only to be reassured by her tender kisses once more .Very soon , he got the hang of undressing her . Her bikini was flung to the floor as he gently cupped the soft skin of her naked breast in his hand . He was a fast learner , and she was soon moaning of the sheer ecstasy as he sensually fondled with her bosoms.

As for him, he could never forget the feeling when his hands first instinctively reached and groped something so supple and soft . The sensation went off the reel when he managed to dispose that slagging shred of modesty ,simply known as the " bikini " , and finally feel the bare , warm skin in his servos.

It was a strange new fact to him that he was slowly getting used to - human males are usually DRIVEN MAD by what the fairer sex normally use to lactate their young . What fascinated him even more was how sensitive that part was to a human female.

" Shore , you … me… now…"

She whispered breathlessly between heated moans , heighten with the arousal of his gentle squeezing and teasing of her erected nipple. He obliged, and swept her off her feet . His face buried in her bosoms as he carried her onto dry land. He reluctantly pulled back from savoring her body once they were a shore , and settled her on dry land .

" Do bots dance?" She questioned him. Her hands toying with his short scruffy hair.

" No " Starscream's eye widen with shock at her question

"Then let me show you, my love"

* * *

><p><em>Oh , her wonderful chestplate… so delicate , so soft , so supple . It was so different from the hard , metallic ones of her transformer form or any femmes I interfaced in the past , yet it was driving me close to the edge of madness .I wish I could savor that sweet sweet scent forever.<em>

_Reluctantly , I settled her down on dry land , and I was totally caught unaware of what she requested me to do next._

_Together , she requested me to engage in an organic activity known as " dancing"_

_I was shocked and tried to reiterate with a protest , but her synthesizers met mine for the most heart delving kiss before I could do so._

_What can I say? It was for moments like this that I could bear all the embarrassment..._

_Her servos traced my scruffy hair and back platings , slowly work their way down to mine . Once she finally did , she broke the kiss and gently held my servos , guiding me back to the same spot she did earlier on just beneath her chestplate and latched my servos onto her slender and bare waist ._

_She lead me and swayed me to a slow dance move which organic called the "waltz". I gulped nervously as a decepticon is built to wreck and destroy – not for something that requires such level of finesse . The worst fear of this " dancing" activity is to accidently step on your partners feet. I was clunky and clumsy, constantly looking down and checking if I had made the right move with my feet_

" _Relax love…"she said as she tilted my face towards her and gently prevented me from being over cautious of my moves ._

_And Primus help me for what she did next to calm me down …. She sang … _

"_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside, somewhere below_

_The world revolves, I've let it go._

_We build our Church above the street_

_We practiced love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin, I'm stained of you_

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiableee…"_

* * *

><p>Alexis's singing never cease to make Starscream's spark melt. He learned to trust her lead , dancing to the beat of the song . Gradually , the sandy banks of the well of transformation became their dance floor. Starscream had no idea that when he was in total relaxation , his was a natural dancer – his moves were in complete harmony and in sync with her despite his shaky start moment ago.<p>

Moments later, lulled by her sweet voice, Starscream completely forgotten that he was doing something he felt so uncomfortable for a start. He found Alexis resting her heads on his broad shoulders. Her body , barely clothed and so close that it was constantly brushing against his own.

Lust and burning desire for his sparkmate took over his nervousness , and he enjoyed her close body contact and her warm breath just inches away from his face

" Like it ?" She stopped singing and crooned in his ears.

" I can get use to this " he responded , planting a sensual kiss on the nape of her neck.

* * *

><p><em>With my first jittery moments over and my confidence on the rise , I responded to her breathtaking song –letting myself loose for any new surprises that might unfold themselves on this glorious night.<em>

"_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words, there's only truth_

_Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound_

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_But nobody knows you like I do_

_'Cause the world may not understand_

_That I grow stronger in your hands_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiableee"_

* * *

><p>Sensing Starscream was ready ,Alexis guided his hand down to her hip and buttocks before releasing them as they danced . Again, he proved he was a fast learner as her lover .He could feel her shudder with every of his touch, but he resisted the urge to rip off her last shred of modesty . He gave her a painful wait , fingers stroking her bare hip gently as he reached for her panties. She responded , allowing him to undress her as her hip brushed dangerously close against his . Moments later, Alexis was completely nude, as her panties joined her bikini on the floor. She had nothing on her except her precious green pendant which hung proudly on her neck.<p>

Alexis continued to dance with her husband , surrendering to his heartfelt song and the sensation of his topless body rubbing against her own naked body. She touched his spark - or rather his heart , then rested her head again on his bare , warm chest once more as she held him close to her . Her fingers travelling sensually behind his back and never having enough of his rippling muscles . Suddenly, she was distracted by something hard rubbing against her private.

Once she stopped the dance and found out what was the source ,she chuckled and pretended to shake her head in dismay again. Starscream found himself blushing red hot for the countless times of the night because of his inability to control his " urges" whenever he was near Alexis.

She took advantage of the situation and returned the favour, reaching for his boxers and gently stripping them off. Once she did, she couldn't help gasping and getting wet at the sight of how massive his manhood is in this form.

* * *

><p>"<em>Turn the lights down low<em>

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you insatiable_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you insatiable, baby…"_

* * *

><p>Sensing both of them ready for the " grand finale" of the dance , Alexis gently swayed Starscream towards his multicolored chamois and their makeshift bed . She slowly settled herself down on the soft material . She spread her legs wide ,making sure he has a good look at her private as she welcomed him with a sly, seductive look to join her. He licked his lips, unable to control his erections any longer as his massive body gently went down on her in an instant and pinned her down ,which she responded wrapping her leg tight around his waist.<p>

Heaven had never been so near as the lovers surrendered their soul to each other and to the heat of the night…


	19. Chapter 11:Torn

**CHAPTER 11 : TORN**

Starscream ended up resting by Alexis's side on their comfortable " lovenest". The chamois their only shred of modesty . The bonfire they set up earlier in the evening still burning bright and keeping them warm . Their clothing still scattered all over and messing the campsite. Alexis was doing a nude sketch of Starscream in her scrapbook, concentrating on his rippling muscles and his warm eyes .

"This is the best night of my life Alexis. Thanks for everything." he suddenly spoke up , never been more contented of finally having her as his sparkmate after all these long years.

"Don't kid me darling .Im sure you had better ones with the femmes…" Alexis blushed, almost making a mistake in her drawing thanks to his distraction.

"Not like what I had with you. It felt different . It felt …special." Starscream's piercing yellow eyes gazed lovingly at Alexis , and she knew he meant his every words . She pretended to say nothing and concentrate on her sketch, but her red hot blush denied her very feelings at the moment .

" Erm Alexis ?" He started to get bored and turned playful , and she had to stop him -before he shifted his pose and ruined her sketch.

"Yes ? Now stop moving , or else I'll never get this done. " She playfully beat him with her pencil to kept him quiet down for a few crucial moments. He knew she needed him to lay still. He followed her order , even though he still felt that "drawing" was a senseless human activity.

" DO you regret having me as your sparkmate?" His playful gaze met hers for an answer .

" Do I look like I do?" She answered in sheer confidence .

"But you gave your spark to a transformer …a Decepticon whose programming knows nothing but war and destruction."

"I told you Starscream , I see way past that. I see what is in here. I wouldn't want it any other way." She pointed to his heart with her pencil. She sensed his head was slightly off compared to his original pose , and gently tilted his head back to his initial posture in her drawing . She continued working on her sketch , and It wasn't long before she finished her drawing and put down her pencil.

" Hmm…. Turning into this doesn't help at all." She said seductively as she stroke the strong , muscular arm , and showed him her completed masterpiece .

"Really ? So I guess that means you are ready for more?" Her statement gave him some VERY naughty thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Frag , that woman was literally begging for another round …<em>

_She squealed as I suddenly climbed on top of her . Her sketchbook was flung far away - and luckily , it did not reach any mud or water, or I would have been seriously grounded by her . She knew what was coming next , and she was ready for me . She responded by spreading her legs wide and allowing me in between them, before wrapping them around my hips._

_We were locked into a hungry kiss before I was ready to begin the notions again. Despite the countless kisses we already shared , each one is full of wonder and excitement. It was moments like this that made me turn to any resort to save our bond._

_"Turning into this doesn't help at all…"_

_In the midst of making out with her , her words echoed in my processor. A sudden wave of idea hit me . It was a brilliant idea to save our bond , and whatever we both had begun . Depending on whether it is a blessing or a curse , I found out organics have their emotions remains detached even during intense bonding. It gave me time to form words and break my plan gently to her ._

_She could sense I was distracted . She broke the kiss , her fingers still sensually stroking my broad , sweaty , back._

* * *

><p>" What's wrong again , my love?"<p>

"Alexis , What will my name be if I were an organic ?"

His question puzzled her . What would a transformer – or to be precise , a decepticon want with a human name?

"Mmm …that is the first weird question of the night. What are you thinking Starscream ?"

She giggled as their eyes met . He grabbed hold of her precious pendant , and slowly pulled her face to him to resume the kiss. She released her hand from his back ,which he gently held them and pin them to the ground with his own

" Just answer me …" he drawled and bore down upon her , savoring her every scent , her every dip and curve. Her legs went tighter around his waist . she obliged and cracked her head for his human name. It wasn't long before she came out with the perfect one or him

"Tough one…Stephan…Sandro .You look italian , and it suits you."

* * *

><p><em>As she cracked her processor to come up with a human name for me , I took the chance to enter her. And frag , her beautiful body never cease to amaze me.<em>

_Just as she was in her transformer form , her private was so wet , so tight fitting … and so hot as an organic . Relating my plan to her would simply have to wait. _

_I was drown in pleasure , feeling like my whole body was on fire . I really needed ALL of her badly , if not for the fact I noticed her in pain when i penetrated her. This was not our first time at it in organic form , but i couldn't ignore her hiss and wincing as her private was stretched to the limits to accommodate my manhood ._

_Much later , curiosity led me to have a brief but extremely embarrassing " organic sex education" from Alexis . I found out the reason of why her behavior might seem a bit…extreme . Thanks to our size differences , my manhood had reached deep into her and right into her smaller reproductive system. _

"_You alright ? " I questioned worriedly as the last bit of me entered her . She did not answer me instantly. Instead , she was gasping for air. Her optics suddenly turn from emerald green into a strange , white color. It was not the first time I saw this extreme reaction , nonetheless , it scared me every time it happened . _

_What amazed me was how fast she recover from the painful experience._

_I decided she had enough for one night , when suddenly she came to her senses and nuzzle me affectionately on my neck. She merely nod her head and chuckled , requesting me to carry on with our bonding_

_I gave both of us a break, and turned my attention to something else instead ._

* * *

><p>" Wow , you puny organics… have some of the silliest names " Starscream chuckled as he suddenly found himself feasting his eyes on the soft, tender flesh of Alexis's naked breasts.<p>

He licked her cleavage , carefully targeting the areas and " valleys" that her precious pendant rested. He saved the best for last. Unable to hold his urges any longer ,he finally teased her erected nipples, suckling and licking it with his tongue .

" Then you are one … stupid Decepticon to ask for one and become one " she broke into giggles and fits of laughter with his sensuous licking, as she struggled to talk in her peak of arousal.

" Gwwwr …you DARE to tease a decepticon?" he stopped all his activity and whispered seductively, giving her a gentle nip on her neck , and then continued his sweet ,sweet torture on her.

" NO … NO …NO !"

Helpless and pinned down , She surrendered with a loud scream . He could feel her private was getting wetter as moments pass by, and he took this opportunity to resume his lovemaking

" YES ! YES…. YESSSSS!"

Very soon ,her playful protest changed to a guttural moan ,begging for MORE of him as he thrust in and out of her.

Her moans only heightened his arousal. His thrusting become wilder, but just as they bonded in transformer form , experience had thought him how to be more careful with her . The pain seemed more tolerable right now. Her hip rocked in sync against his, and her delicate body arched under his massive frame as she took in wave after wave of his thrust.

" STEPHAN!"

Alexis and Starscream were loud and vocal lovers , a fact that they were getting used to each other whenever they had their share of intimate moment . But he was quick to notice something new– that his beloved sparkmate had just called him by the new organic name she had given him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh sweet Primus … I could have sworn I was the luckiest bot to have the HOTTEST sparkmate in the universe, no matter what form she was in , be in organic or transformer . Despite bonding with her multiple times , her body , oh so familiar to me , hold yet so many mystery and excitement I was yet to explore.<em>

_I can never have enough of my beautiful Alexis ._

_Stimulating her did help. I could sense she was in less pain and ready for me again . The increased wetness of her private made bonding a whole lot easier for the both of us . _

_In my state of heighten arousal, I also had to keep myself in check never to hurt her again. It wasn't easy to be careful. I was simply overwhelmed by the hot , throbbing sensation of my manhood , literally erupting and releasing loads of "strange liquid" into her system ._

_Much later , I learned too , that the "strange liquid " was my genetic code in my organic mode - pretty much like the data fluids transformers exchange during their interface. It was a life giving fluid. That was the reason Alexis flashed me a disappointed scowl when she explained to me how creating sparklings between us was out of the question for the moment . Her heat cycle , known as " period", was over for the Deca cycle ( or month, as organic known it ) , when she bumped into me ._

_Frag._

_Nontheless ,It felt SO good sharing that with her…_

_Just don't ask me how does is a femme's heat cycle works or how long it last , as i have yet to check it out with the cybernet.I had completely omit the topic about sparkling and parenthood and only focus on the " good parts". _

_On the verge of " overloading" in human form , I almost missed it when it happened – that she just called me by the new organic name she had given me._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he stopped all his heated action momentarily , much to her surprise.<p>

"Why stop?" She chuckled playfully , still immobilized by his huge frame pinning her down . She offered him what she could, and gave him a gentle kiss on his nose

"Mraghh …Nothing … you just called me … by my puny organic name. I like that. "he answered her playfully , his loving gaze met hers.

She took advantage of his playful attitude and shoot him a question.

" Tell me something ,my darling husband."

" Yes ?"

" Am I better in real life or in your kinky dreams?"

" Hmm , It' still hard to tell . You are beautiful to me in both worlds."

" Then…Take me and tell me the answer , Stephan …"

* * *

><p><em>Primus …What did my Alexis just said? <em>

_We been through this for hours , but I was not done with her – not by a long shot . Something tells me she wasn't with me either. I gawked at the sight of something so soft , so sweet , and so beautiful SURRENDERED to me in front of my very eyes. _

_As she said that , she locked her legs even tighter against my hips , and shifted herself slightly to maximize my entry into her . I pinned her hands even tighter against the ground . Our synthesizers slammed into each other , craving more of each other's warm kisses . _

" _More Stephan…" She was trying to say something after the kiss was broken , but in the peak of her arousal , her words came out as a mere whisper .I could hardly believe what I just heard._

_I obeyed , pumping all my love into her as fast and hard , yet as carefully as I can into her. _

_It wasn't long before we " overloaded "again for the countless time. I emptied the rest of my " strange liquid" into her . I learned to bear the indignity of my screams that resonated throughout the cave as we unleashed our uncontrollable hunger for each other . _

_Even the bornfire seemed to sense the heat of the night , and burned brighter then ever – as bright as our love for each other. _

_I found out lovemaking organic style is very similar to full bonding and sparking in transformer form – except for one unfortunate thing. Organics do "overload" and tire easily . As reluctant as I was , I ran out of fuel sooner then I expected . I was completely exhausted . I summoned all the strength I had to pull my manhood out of her before collapsing on top of her . I could feel her muscle tense , and her expression shows that she was extremely uncomfortable as I did so._

_Frag , why our love making always have to meet such an undignified end ?_

_I was about to mouth an apology , when she gave me a gentle kiss on my face ._

* * *

><p>" So ?" Alexis question Starscream with a seductive smile once she regained her composure.<p>

" No more need for kinky dreams as I have the real thing…with me " He chuckled , finally unpinning her hand from the ground after their intense lovemaking. He was still panting heavily and struggling to form words , shivering from the overwhelming sensation of an " overload" after giving his spark , his soul - and his all to her.

" You are beautiful Alexis . I love you. Always and forever" he whispered his devotion to her for the countless times, reassuring her it was only her he would love forever.

" Always ?" she too , was feeling the wonderful sensation of a climax and was struggling to form words . Her hands were free to touch him once again as they travel to his back. She teased him playfully as she stroke his scruffy hair with her trembling hands , never getting tired of feeling the course texture between her fingers

" Always"

" I love you too ,Stephan " She kissed him on his forehead , then brought his head closer to her breast once more . He returned the favor by kissing her nipples , and then continued to rest on her. His ear listening to her beating heart.

Both of them were sweaty , tired , but VERY contented. For a long while , they rested in each other's warm embrace . Suddenly , an alien fish jumped out of the water to catch a dragonfly – like insect hovering too close to the surface of the well. The splash directed the couple's attention to the well of transformation. The magical water was always crystal clear and shimmering , and their reflection of the nude couple looked so radiant and picture perfect. Her pendant- the only thing she had on her body , suddenly sparkled and gave a warm, green glow .

Starscream realized that it was the perfect time to sound out his plan.

"Hey look! We are one !" He commented excitedly and nuzzled her. affectionately Strangely , instead of being happy ,something about his statement started to bother her. She realized she had forgotten something important , although she couldn't seem to put her finger on it at that very moment.

"If we ever get out of this mess, let's get back to planet earth. We runaway from the Autobots and Decepticons! I can remain in this form forever .That was why I asked you to give me a human name. We start a family… you and I...maybe with a sparkling or two . We need good organic names_ " He continued to chatter excitedly, only to be silenced halfway by her reply .

" No… Oh no… the autobots ... Unicron ! Stephan… I know you might not like this… but I just had a new idea to set everything right . " His could feel a hard stab in his spark thanks to her reaction. Not only she wasn't paying attention to his plan , she sat up in a sudden jerk, knocking him and causing him to dismount her.

"Oww…so what's this brilliant plan of yours ?" he asked , eyes widened with shock and hurt as he rolled to her side . So , she too , apparently had an idea for something grand , but what could be greater than their bond , their marriage , their love?

Alexis breathed deep before she told Starscream her plan. He was obviously not going to like this.

" I know forcing you to return to the autobots will be unfair. This will be even more of a challenge. I … I need you to go back to the decepticons . Tell them to form an alliance with the autobots."

"Slag , You got to be kidding me Alexis ! Im not going back to the Decepticons ! We are finally together ! We are bonded ! I can escape my stupid internal programming if I were an organic! I don't want to fight… I don't want to hurt no more! I just want to be yours"

* * *

><p><em>Frag , I just didn't get it …<em>

_I found out I am capable of love- and I was with the woman I love at last . I was ready for any punishment , any humiliation , any possibilities - being stripped off his title as second in command , thrown out of the Decepticon clan , being terminated as a traitor for bonding with an Autobot ally , or even remaining in the strange , organic form , as long as I could be with her. _

_I even discovered I could forget my slagging , burning hatred for Galvatron and Trust as long as I have her love to guide me. I believe our bond was like a strange, new , powerful force in my eons of life which I was ready to compromise EVERYTHING I once believed in or being programmed to do as a Decepticon. There was NO way in the whole universe I was going to give HER up after battling my emotional turmoil for so long . I was ready to start a new life with her- and here she was asking me to leave her and return to my own clan!_

_The thought of losing my sparkmate and returning back to my robot form - a shadow that knew nothing but death and destruction , was unbearable. I felt my spark being hit by a sledgehammer and broken to million pieces at her suggestion. I sat up and turned my back towards her . My precious shammy , a gift of love and trust from her draping over my body as I stared at my own human reflection in the well._

_FRAG ! FRAG! FRAG! _

_What was she thinking when she suggested that to me ? I tried not to cry , but I couldn't hold back my tears._

_And then , Alexis patiently persuaded me – just as she always did when I felt lonely and locked in my own raging assylum during my stay with the autobots. That was when I saw her wisdom that was way beyond her age. It broke my spark to part with her, but she made me see a bigger picture and purpose of life ._

* * *

><p>Of all Starscream's tantrum and anger that Alexis had witnessed , she never seen him being so upset and confused . Not even in the worst day where his desire of terminating Galvaton went off the reel . Even so , she was not giving up persuading him .<p>

"Darling . No where in the universe is safe when Unicron is still out there. Don't you see ? Only by ending the stupid war and defeating Unicron can we be together. And someday , you and I will be officially married , hopefully with the blessings of our clans. I just want a safe home where I can be with you and our children forever. Haven't you learn anything from the minicons earlier today? "She slowly sidled up to him and wiped his tears .

"You have to go back and warn the Decepticons , while I take care of the Autobots . Together , both our clans are strong and will defeat Unicron"

He merely nodded in agreement. She cuddled and reassured him , resting against her husband's bare chest as she slowly felt him calming down. Suddenly , there was a loud crash . The couple turned back , only to see sureshock and swindle!

The minicons were in high in defensive mode … especially Sureshock who spotted her master with a naked "stranger". She wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting Alexis.

" Sureshock … chill…"Alexis called out to her minicon.

" Easy Swindle! Its me!"Starscream reassured Swindle by giving his minicon his signature smirk . The minicons stopped attacking . They beeped in disbelieve at their naked masters, and then at each other.

" Found anything ? I didn't expect you guys to find us here and report to us this early "Alexis questioned Sureshock and Swindle , when Sureshock stepped forward and produced a small , white gadget to Alexis

"My COMLINK ! GOOD JOB" Alexis gave her minicon a pat ., which her minicon responded with an exited beep.

"Don't forget . The minicons are our friends and deserve their freedom too. I'm sorry guys , I guess we have a lot of explaining to do.. " Alexis turned and explained the gravity of the situation towards Starscream .After that , she issued a light order to the minicons to leave them and give them a private moment.

"Now ,give us a few moments to get dressed up before we join you"

She started by strapping on her bra and putting on her underwear, then throwing Starscream's boxers at him playfully . Sureshock seemed to get the hint and left the couple alone. Swindle however seemed confused and wanted to stick around. Starscream shook his head and stared at his minicon partner .

" Well , if you decide to stick around , then do so . We are just going to stay a little while longer and tell each other how much we love each other ." He put down his boxers and kissed Alexis RIGHT in front of him .Swindle beeped in disgust and embarrassment. He transformed into his race car mode, then quickly disappeared out of the cave , looking for Sureshock.

" That got rid of him" He grinned cheekily . She giggled at how he managed to persuade Swindle to give them some private time, , before his lips met hers once more for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The arrival of the minicons and Alexis's comlink , even though a few hours earlier , was a clear signal that the couple had to part and move on. They had been together for almost two long days , working their way off this island , and then getting intimate for countless hours on the blessed night they finally professed their love to each other. Neither one wanted to let go , but they have a grand plan to carry out.<p>

Very soon , Alexis was fully clothed in her space suit attire .

Tears streamed down her eyes as she watched her newfound husband step into the well of transformation . The familiar green light engulfed him as he became much larger and formidable , finally reappearing in the form which she first fell in love with him.

" It is time . Be strong love." Starscream muttered , his voice stone cold as he tried to hide his heartbreak. He extended his giant servos to her . She gathered up her belongings and wiped her tears , trying to form a smile amidst her broken heart.

She knew she had to be strong ... for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene shamelessly inspired by Lion King 2 : Simba's pride.<strong>

**Minor edits on chapter 1, 7 , 8, and 11 as a darling reader told me that Starscream's initial surname doesn't suit him , He is now known as Stephan Sandro ( not Stephan Shyler. Another darling was not clear of the time they were marooned in the island . I planned it for 2 days , just the right time for those two to get frisky with each other...but it is better to be clear in writing rather than PMing her the answer.**

**" insatiable " copyright Daren Hayles ( PLEASE youtube the song )**  
><strong>Transpokefan rolling out ! <strong>


	20. Chapter 12a: Listen To Your Heart

****A/N : Hi , was my last chapter so bad that i barely receive any reviews ? (except from a few readers who had been following my fic) ... I also missed my regular reader , darkbutterfly . I guess she must be super busy to drop in :(. Nonetheless, this is an early valentine update , and i hope i have the strength to finish this fic with so less opinions and review around ( i can currently calculate a four - five more chapters till the end , don't know to be relieved or be sad by it :().****

****I really want to thank StarSwoop and Akirisan who i found a reason in continuing this fic till the very end .****

****Happy early valentines****

**transpokefan rolling out ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12:LISTEN TO YOUR HEART ( PART ONE)<strong>

_My name is Alexis Sandro._

_The past few days had been a dream. A crazy adventure that I had to constantly pinch myself that i was Indeed living in reality. I was a lonely girl, always hoping the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons will come to and end. Always wishing that someday , I would find the real reason the seeker I love betrayed the autobots and return to his old ways ._

_Somehow , I followed my heart to join the autobots on this journey. In a strange twist of fate ,I bumped into Starscream . Seven long years of wait came to and end. We became star crossed lovers as I gave my all to him… I was finally a married woman. Having him by my side, and my long burning question finally answered , I could have sworn there never been a more contented soul I than I am in the whole universe. _

_My long years of prayer answered in a strange way. A new life has begun for the both of us , I was glad I did not give up on love , and him. _

_The well of transformation had given us a priceless gift – the ability to turn into true love's form. We could just run away as humans and leave the world we both knew behind. What a tempting suggestion my husband had made ! I pictured myself settling down with him back on planet earth. We would be blissfully happy couple , and I would even have a few children with the man I love._

_Which was why I begun to doubt myself, thinking things through as we were leaving Tlalakan planet.I had made a bold decision . I decided to work with my husband to unite our clans to terminate Unicron . I believed nobody is safe as long as that he was alive. I had seen first hand what that bloodthirsty planet eating monster could do . It tore my heart to leave him , and I was sure my decision was hurting him as much as I do._

_The right path wasn't always easiest one, but Starscream and I had come a long way , and together , I believed , we would go a long way. Peace between the Autobots and Decepticons was the only way we could be together. Our fight to unite the autobots and decepticons against a bigger enemy had just began…_

* * *

><p>Starscream was back in his vehicle mode with Alexis riding inside him. He transformed back to his robot self once they were on some unknown planet nearby . It was rugged and unforgiving – unlike the Tlalakan's homeworld which is full of greeneries and forest . Starscream put Sureshock down and she transformed into her scooter mode . Neither Starscream nor Alexis said a word for a long while , until Starscream broke the silence . His voice icy cold , still trying to hide the heartbreak he was suffering.<p>

"This is as far as I can go without been detected by the Autobots' surveillance . The Axalon will pass here looking for you . Primus Alexis , I hope this plan of yours works… because if it doesn't_"

"It will. I believe in you ."

She could see he was still trying hard to control his feelings ever since they left the island .She silenced him by hugging his massive synthesizers . It had an immediate effect and calmed his spark down. If only her space helmet didn't stand in the way of them sharing a kiss! His closed his optics and enjoyed the moment , remembering those same, first words that melted his spark.

As for Sureshock ? well… she was just too inquisitive inspecting the new planet to pay attention to the lovebirds. She was still in her scooter mode , racing around the barren landscape.

"AXALON ! do you copy ! This is Alexis and Sureshock. It's a long story , but we are alive …" she breathed deep as she spoke into her comlink.

Starscream and Alexis had a few moment of anxious waiting , when Jetfire 's voice finally came crackling through the comlink .

"ALEXIS ? Stay right there . We located you ! I will pick you up rightaway."

Moments of silence and disbelieve , and then loud and excited cheers came from the Autobots ship. A cheer so loud Starscream almost have to cover his audio receptors . The communication ended as Jetfire was dispatched to fetch Alexis .

"I will stay until Jetfire arrives to pick you up… I insist." He purred lovingly as he cradled her in his massive servos , just as he had carried her away from the purple acid and falling rocks in in Unicron's body. He held her close to his spark. He knew it will be quite a while before he could feel her warmness again.

"You overprotective big lug . How are you getting back to Cybertron?"

"Don't worry… I will manage."

The couple remained this way , savoring the last moment they had together. Time stood still for a long while before Sureshock came back and interrupted them , beeping excitedly.

"Sureshock is sure hyper . I think it is the Axalon and Jetfire. HIDE ! We will meet each other again. I promise"

Starscream obeyed and reluctantly settled Alexis down on the rocky ground . He hid behind a giant rock as a big , white space shuttle approaches and transformed into Jetfire. The white colored mech rarely gets emotional. Which was a great surprise to Alexis when he instantly scooped her and sureshock up and gave them a big , long hug . His action almost made Starscream jump out of his hiding spot. T he seeker was jealous and had to remind himself that they were just friends.

"ALEXIS ! We are so glad you are alive .How did you end up here? Hey Sureshock ...glad to see you too buddy" He finally said something after the hug , and settled Alexis and Sureshock down to the ground. The minicon gave an excited beep as Jetfire pats her .

"Jetfire ! You are not going to believe what I… we just been through…"

"Let's here ALL about it when we get back to the ship young lady " Jetfire said as he got busy transforming back into is vehicle mode

"I love you."

While Jetfire was too busy to notice, Alexis took the chance to turn back and cast a silent whisper towards the giant rock where Starscream was hiding, hoping he was watching.

Sureshock was eager to get back to the Axelon .At first sight when jetfire is ready in his vehicle mode , she quickly disappeared into him, but for Alexis , it was a different story.

"Alexis … hurry up . I feel someone… something is watching us , we better leave this planet . It is starting to creep my processor out"

"Nothing but the wind Jetfire"

Finally snapped to her senses, Alexis giggled nervously and flashed a smile at Jetfire, hoping that Jetfire did not catch a reading on her husband that was hiding behind the nearby rock as the shuttle scanned the area for any lifeforms. Her distraction works like a charm .

" Step right in."Jetfire invited Alexis wearily, still not totally convinced that the coast was clear for them.

Soon . The trio took off to a larger , bigger white ship looming by- The Axalon .

As for Starscream, he was watching over their every move behind the rocks. Instead of suffering from his heartbroken emotions moments ago, His facial expression was clearly of a love struck human teenager – as weird as it is to appear on a transformer .

" I love you"

He DID catch what she whispered.

Those three magical words. He heard it time , and time again ever since they professed their love for each other, but each time his beautiful sparkmate uttered them, it only strengthened their bond . Her sweet whisper lingered in his audio receptor . They were worth everything, even his very own life. He knew he had to be strong for their plan .

He looked longingly as his sparkmate disappeared together with the Axalon into dark space. Once the coast was clear , he transformed into his vehicle mode. He rocketed into space ,floated like a light feather and did some crazy stunts and nose dives. He then jetted off to empty space and shouted like a little sparkling , spurred by his newfound love and mission to set things right.

"YEAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Alexis was back at the Axalon. She crossed her arm , annoyed that no one was paying attention to her important request and story . Sureshock was at her side and defense , beeping furiously<p>

"WHAT ! Hot shot … Sideswipe… EVERYBODY ! Unicron is REAL . ALIVE …and ONLINE! You got to believe it . If it wasn't for Starscream saving my very life. … I wouldn't be standing right now !"

"Starscream found you?" Hotshot asked and blinked disbelievingly

"Yeah, that's right. And he's a really good friend of ours. He had changed." she tried to hide her blush the moment she said the word " friend" … knowing that he was much more to her …he had given his heart to her, and they were now unofficially husband and wife.

"I don't know if I'd call him a friend." Carlos chided.

"What do you mean by that, Carlos? What does he have to do for you guys to trust him anyway? Rad , Carlos… don't you remember anything ? Comeon guys! He saved your lives too…" Glad as she was seeing them alive and back with the Autobots after Sureshock's unexpected teleportation and time travel , Alexis was having a tough time convincing Rad and Carlos . She tried not to get too emotional In defense of her husband , but she was slowly losing it.

MAN were they stubborn

"Have you gone nuts Alexis ? We were at Cybertron the whole time and worried sick of you . You were the one who went missing until the whole Autobot base is on high alert … " Rad joined in the conversation.

Unfortunately for Alexis , Rad and Carlos couldn't recall anything – about Starscream protecting them from Thrust , about him sacrificing himself as the giant blast from the requiem blaster that was meant to fry them shredded him to pieces instead . They couldn't even believe the actually agreed and joined her on a mission to hunt Thrust down.

Despite her efforts to jog their memory , they believed she was simply shaken and she needed some rest after all the trauma she faced.

"Sorry Alexis , Sureshock , but this is a really tall tale . Unicron is but a legend . That , adding to the fact that traitor saved you. Lets not jump into conclusion here." As much as Hotshot wanted to believe her , her tale was too farfetched for his processor to digest.

"But HOTSHOT ! What about your promise that I can always come to you when I have a problem? You promised. You got to trust me !"

"Why not you raise this issue to our next leader after the election ? There is going to be a big ceremony after the election and handing over the matrix of leadership. Speaking of which, we ARE running late! Lets move out ! Back to Cybertron!"

Soon , she was sent back to her quarters in the Axalon for a good rest, with Sureshock by her side as her only witness and comfort .

"HRMPPHHH! …what can we do Sureshock , what can I do?"

She hugged her minicon partner , and the minicon responded with a sad beep. She realized things were going to be much harder than she expected. She excused herself and went to the washroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

><p><em>How does it feel to have those close to you turning a deaf ear, and even believing that you were telling a lie?<em>

_My husband grew sick and tired of the Autobots refusal to acknowledge the opinion of anyone that thinks differently from them. I know he could be rash and irrational at times , but he was a part of the Autobot team, and deserved a voice just like any other Autobots. He was given no chance to heal or talk about his intense hatred for his leader, Megatron. I could literally feel his deep anger and hatred when he was shoved aside._

_I found out that it was his rage and hatred which caused him to make the biggest blunder In his life – returning to the Decepticon, and allying himself with a fellow seeker named Thrust._

_It was a dark memory that simply could not be erased. I shared his very pain and confusion. The dark memories had became a part of me now, stored deep inside me when we interfaced in our transformer form. _

_I been a human ally to the autobots for almost ten over years , but I realized I never handled any important issue which requires the urgent cooperation of the Autobots. It could be that very reason, thankfully , that I never seen this ugly side and stubbornness of the peace loving race of mechanical beings, until now._

_I knew my tales of being trapped on Unicron, and then teleported to Tlalakan Island seemed farfetched, but like my husband , I was given NO chance to defend and explain myself .What the Autobots must realize is that I would NEVER hurt them by telling a lie. _

_To make matters worst , the Autobots' headstrong character must have rubbed off on my human friends after seven long years of travelling together_

_As much as I hate to agree with Starscream , I had my work cut out for me before they could ever believe me._

_One , convenience them that Sureshock is able to time travel and teleport _

_Two , prove that Unicron is not a fairytale ._

_Three , prove that he didn't really meant to betray the Autobots , or hurt Optimus _

_Seeing is believing for my friends. What are the chances I could prove those to them before it's too late?_

* * *

><p>Alexis tuned on the radio in the shower room , hoping there will be some music to soothe her aching heart. Big mistake.<p>

The radio seemed to read her emotions that very moment and wanted to torment her. It played a solemn song which described her very feeling . Tears mixed with shower waters as she shampooed her hair , letting the cool water run all over her body .

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
>The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.<br>They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
>the feeling of belonging to your dreams<p>

Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.<p>

And there are voices  
>that want to be heard.<br>So much to mention  
>but you can't find the words.<br>The scent of magic,  
>the beauty that's been<br>when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him _"<p>

Alexis couldn't bear to listen to the song any longer , and reached for the remote to switch off the radio. She took the towel on the cloth hanger, and proceed to dry herself up. She bundled her hair and wrapped her body up, ready to leave the washroom , when she caught sight of her own reflection as she passed by the mirror .

* * *

><p><em>Strangely , the first thing that hit me when I look at my own reflection, wasn't the scar on my arm that was healed after years of hiding and covering them up in shame.<em>

_I realized what I am looking In the mirror was a body , no longer my own , but one that is surrendered and shared with the man I love for eternity._

_A whirlwind of the happy times we shared while been trapped in Tlalakan island flooded my memories. Memories of love and passion which is above all the hatred and suffering we shared as a result of the stupid war._

_There was another surprising thing I discovered . Most of the happy times I recalled with my husband was the time he spent in his human form. _

_His strong muscular body , his demanding kisses , his warm caresses, his nervous first time when I tried to coax him into making love in his human form , his gaze - so piercing yet so loving whenever he looked at me …_

_I remembered the passionate night we shared. I remember how much he desired for peace. I remembered how far he was willing to go for our marriage . He would give up everything he once was to be with me, even remaining in this form, so different from his species. _

_Had my thoughtless decision just robbed away his happiness… our happiness ? _

" _I love you Alexis "_

_His husky voice suddenly lingered in my mind. _

_No , I had a major setback , but that didn't mean I had no chance to set things straight. I love Starscream too much to back off. My love for him had kept me strong all those years . I believe I will certainly last through this hardship._

_I might have a small voice, but I would use them with all my might for the future of all transformers , humans , and my marriage alike._

_There was still light at the end of the tunnel. The ceremony for handing over the matrix of leadership was the last opportunity I had . I vowed to make the Autobots realize I was telling nothing but the truth, before it was too late._

_Somewhere out there , I knew Starscream was making his way back to his clan. I could only hope that when they meet , he would have better luck persuading the Decepticons than I had with the Autobots._

* * *

><p><strong>" LISTEN TO YOUR HEART" SUNG BY DHT<strong>

**SCRIPT SHAMELESSLY PLUCKED FROM TRANSFORMER ARMADA EPISODE 48-CRAMP**

**WATCH AND YOUTUBE THOSE AWESOME STUFF NOW! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 12b:Listen To Your Heart

**CHAPTER 12:LISTEN TO YOUR HEART ( PART TWO)**

For three days , Starscream had been planet hopping before reaching Cybertron and his own clan. He was running low on reserves after an almost non stop flight in without fuel , or energon to replenish himself. Despite so , he was optimistic and never been happier. The prospect of alliance and peace that Alexis had suggested intrigued him.

He was tired , dirty , and hungry , but happy thoughts filled his processor .He pictured a world where the Autobots and the Decepticon could coexist in peace . A world where his bond could be official, A world where he could finally settle down with his beloved Alexis , be a proper family mech without fearing his bond would come to an end in the hands of a giant planet eater .

After he reached the Decepticon base , he wasted no time cleaning and refueling himself . Fresh and finally ready , he met up with Galvatron in the Decepticon throne room. He was full of confidence that that Alexis's love will guide him through this important meeting with his leader.

Unfortunately, barely few minutes into the conversation, there was a loud yell , followed by a BIG booming voice shattered his spark to a million pieces...

" I SAID NO. N…. O…"

"Galvatron, why do we have to fight? For just this once can't you put aside your petty argument with the autobots ?"

**"**That's enough! How dare you question me, Starscream."

**"**But if we don't join forces with the Autobots, chances are good that both sides won't survive the wrath of Unicron."

Starscream tried to reason with his leader , while the rest of his comrades watched in awe as their little meeting escalated into in a heated argument. Everyone in the base were left with wide optics and gaping synthesizers as he related to them the story of how unicron been activated . To the Decepticon clan , he must have scrambled his circuitry while been absent from the base for two long days!

"You're testing my patience!"

" I'm just worried there won't be a second chance before Unicron destroys the universe."

He shook his head in dismay at how THICK and Stubborn his leader is. He wished he could just tear out his processor and give it a serious reformatting.

" The Autobots and Decepticons are sworn enemies! We can NEVER join forces with those slags!"

" But GALVATRON-sir… "

" Let me give you fair warning, Starscream. Don't you dare cross me again!"

" I would never! You've got to believe me! Unicron is alive! We need them!"

He promised Alexis that he will convince the Decepticon to join the Autobots . and a promise is a promise to her even he had to bow down to his leader – and he hated every second of it. He begged , He groveled at his leader's feet .He tried his very best … only to be punched and send reeling into the unforgiving walls of the decepticon lair .The punch on his faceplate formed a permanent dent . He rubbed his sore faceplate and took a breather. Despite everything , he was NOT about to give up that easily.

He also noted that he was extremely lucky to survive. Megatron could have simply use the star saber he was wielding in his hand and terminate him instead of shoving him into the wall. He knew he needed to be careful of his every word.

"I beg of you, sir! Listen, We must put aside your differences right away or there'll be nothing left to defend on either side. Don't you realize the gravity of this _?"

" Hahaha! Would you give it a rest? Galvatron knows what he's doing! "seeing him crawling and groveling helplessly on the floor , Cyclonous rudely interrupted his conversation with Galvatron.

" Yeah, unless you're willing to jump ship again, you useless traitor!" Demolisher joined in , still deeply affected by his disloyalty when he joined the Autobots.

Starscream felt so low and pathetic , even the usually dense and slow tidalwave was chuckling at his feeble attempt of convincing Galvatron to allying with the autobots

" Go ahead and laugh! But soon that rusted, slagging CPU of yours will be sorry. "He couldn't take it any longer and rasped at his comrades.

"Oh, I think the autobots are the one who is going to be sorry, as soon as I defeat them. And that goes for Unicron aswell."

Starscream dusted himself and stood up , his attention being diverted back to his leader. His eyes widen with shock at how DENSE Galvatron could be as a leader. Galvatron merely chuckled , and continued bragging to the seeker and the rest of his clan.

"You see, my dear Starscream, there can only be one supreme commander of the universe. And trust me, in due course, I shall eliminate my competition."

"UNBELIEVABLE! Unicron is going to destroy the whole universe , and here you are…"

" I don't care what you believe. I will destroy the Autobots FIRST and then I will worry about Unicron."

" That's insanity! The only way we can survive is if our two armies join forces!" Starscream had enough of subtlety

"Enough! " So did Galvatron . His loud roar filled the throne room and send shivers to the rest of the Decepticons. He lashed out at Starscream with the Starsaber in his hand. Luckily , he was still clunky in handling the sword , and Starscream managed to evade his attack .

" You can't do this, sir!"

Starscream uttered weakly while busy evading Galvatron's every attack. He knew Galvatron meant business . Although he was not afraid to challenge his slagging , pathetic leader in a duel to the death , he knew he need to back off , and live another day to work out an alternative to the master plan he shared with Alexis

To his relief , Galvatron finally stopped raging , although he was still dangerously at knifepoint with the sharp tip of the starsaber sword inches away from his helm.

" But I must give you credit for seeing through Thrust and his attempt to subvert my plans. In that regard, I was quite impressed. However, I require one's full loyalty. Is any of this sinking in, Starscream?"

"I understand, sir."  
>Starscream replied meekly , feeling so week that he dropped to his his knees. Galvatron lowered his sword , and the meeting came to an undignified end for him.<p>

" What's the matter Starscream , are you going to sit there and mope , or are you going to join us _HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?"

Starscream did not answer his comrades. He had enough of his clan. He transformed into his vehicle mode and flew out of the decepticon base. Cyclonus and Demolisher growled at the sight of him leaving, weapons ready to terminate him at any moment. However , Galvatron stopped them before they chase after the seeker.

"Let him go. The Autobot have corrupted Starscream. However , they are weak without their leader , and without this baby that is still in our hand. By sunrise … we ATTACK! We WILL intercept them at the gully leading to Koan. " Galvatron said as he raised the starsaber to unite his subordinates.

" ALL HAIL GALVATRON!"

The Decepticons gave a mighty cheer in support of their leader.

* * *

><p>" I wish I knew... what to do! "<p>

Starscream sought solace in isolation. A cave nearby the Decepticon base was the perfect spot for him. He was looking up at the dark sky. A giant statue of Galvatron loomed over him . The statue was obvious built to honor Galvatron and his leadership upon his return in Koan.

He shook his head in dismay. As the supreme air commander , second in command and crown prince of the Decepticon clan, life couldn't get ANY lower for him.

Those stupid frags … That title meant nothing if his comrade and his leader couldn't even show him some proper support and respect. Why can't they see the dire situation and believe in him that Unicron is ONLINE!

Lubricants of fear and confusion leaked from his optics. He found himself seriously running out of time and idea when his very own clan rejected him outright for his ridiculous suggestion of forming an alliance with the Autobots.

He took out his precious chamois . He began to wipe off the uncomfortable mixture of coolant and lubricant on his faceplate. As he stared at the multicolored cloth, his processor began churning and working in an overdrive.

Flash...

" S… so that was bonding…"

" Yes It was … You are mine Alexis, as I am yours . I love you "

* * *

><p>Flash<p>

"But you gave your spark to a transformer …a Decepticon whose programming knows nothing but war and destruction."

"I told you Starscream , I see way past that. I see what is in here. I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

><p>Flash...<p>

" Tell me something ,my darling husband."

" Yes ?"

" Am I better in real life or in your kinky dreams?"

" Hmm , It' still hard to tell . You are beautiful to me in both worlds."

" Then…Take me and tell me the answer , Stephan …"

* * *

><p>Primus did he miss her , he missed her so much.<p>

Perhaps keeping the chamois would help him keep his emotions in check. That way , he could think things through with a clearer processor. He did just that, but it didn't help much. His memory was flooded with beautiful surges of datas . Wonderful memories he had with his beautiful Alexis . Her sweet scent… her sweet voice , her gentle touch… her sweet yet naughty nature when they interfaced.

* * *

><p>Flash...<p>

"You are beautiful Alexis . I love you. Always and forever"

" Always ?"

" Always"

" I love you too ,Stephan "

* * *

><p>His memories brought him back to the passionate night he had spent with her. He wished that life was that simple, where he could just be with her and not plagued by a fragging giant planet eater and a fragging war.<p>

It haunted him that everything. EVERYTHING they had started will fade into nothingness… thanks to his miserable failure to convince the Deceptions to form an alliance with the Autobots .

He felt everything was so cruel… so cold without her beside him

* * *

><p>FLASH...<p>

" No where in the universe is safe when Unicron is still out there. Don't you see ? Only by ending the stupid war and defeating Unicron can we be together. "

* * *

><p>To make matters worst, her haunting advice started to echo in his processor . It was too much for him to bear.<p>

" Frag ! I 'm sorry I have failed you Alexis "

It was all over. His team would NEVER come close to form an alliance with the Autobots. He raged and stormed into the night sky. Heart broken he could never fulfill what he had promised Alexis.

* * *

><p>Flash...<p>

" Starscream! I know you are angry . but acting rashly isn't the best solution for everything. Look what its got you into!"

* * *

><p>He was about to give up , when her voice stopped him dead in his track . Although it was just his memories playing in his mind , It seemed so real to him that Alexis was right there and then to stop him making the wrong decision . That very thought comforted him.<p>

It was good that she gave him a piece of her mind. Oh … how it changed him the past few days .

He hovered in the sky , taking a few moment to calm himself down. A vivid image appeared in his mind..He remembered the moment when his beautiful sparkmate took him for a swim.

Primus , she was SO beautiful .

He was so caught up by her beauty , that he had overlooked a small detail .Her green pendant shimmered and glowed in the crystal clear water of the well. It clearly reacted to the compounds and properties in the water. That mars rock still holds many mysteries to him, as he never get a chance to study it before it was given to her and the rest of the human allies.

" Hmm… I wonder…"

Starscream smiled weakly as a plan begun to hatch in his processor.

No , he was wrong… it was not over yet.

He wouldn't dare keep his hopes up with his grand plan hitting the dust. The plan he had was also not a pretty one , but nonetheless, he was glad he saw an alternative.

He flew away, but not before turning back to have one last look at the Decepticon base , and the massive Galvatron statue which was reduced to a size of a chess piece with him hovering high above it .

" I'm not giving up for you, Alexis. I love you."

He whispered into the dark sky , hoping the sky would send his message to his beloved. He then transformed into his vehicle mode , and set off to carry out his plan.


End file.
